A Past Long Forgotten
by Rion
Summary: The Eva timeline diverges in the early years bringing Shinji and Asuka togeather under new circumstances
1. A Past Long Forgotten 1

A past long forgotten

Part I: Strangers

A commercial airliner makes its way across the continent of Asia. Onboard are the regular rank and file that you would find on any regular flight; stewardesses, passengers sleeping, others reading, others enjoying the entertainment and others staring out the window. Yes it was just a regular flight...at least to those who didn't know any better.

As the captain finished his address, pointing out important landmarks like the great wall of China and informing them of other trivial information like airspeed, altitude and such one person on the plane found all this a might too aggravating.

**Voice:** I can't believe this. I get stuck with a babysitting job after all this. I'm supposed to be working on project E not playing nursemaid to the commander's son.

She looks over at the prone form of a five year old child sleeping in the large chair next to her.

**Woman (thinking):** _Still.....he is such a cute little boy._

She runs her hand trough his hair. A small giggle from the child is the result but he continues to sleep.

**Voice:** You're going to be ok Shinji.

A young Ritsuko Akagi rests her head against the headrest of her chair, she take one last look around the first class cabin area before folding her arms across her lap, closing her eyes and drifting into a deep sleep. The aircraft banked slightly and continued on its way, all its passengers unaware that two key figures to humankind's survival were on that plane that day.

* * *

The scene changes to a large house in the countryside. Although it wasn't like the farm estates of old as the second impact had done a real job on raising property values.....being that there was not a much property space as there was almost six years ago. However it still had a substantial yard, luscious and green as was the rest of the neighborhood in this peaceful village.

In that yard of that particular house was a small girl with rather long auburn hair in two pigtails playing a stuffed animal. She continues her carefree manner in a world that was now full of turmoil, suffering and anger. Yet regardless of this and the tragedy of the year 2000 her manner is unwavering. That is until she is called.

***Voice (from inside the house):** Asuka!

The girl looks up from her doll and into the open front door of the house.

***Asuka (happily):** Yes mamma!

***Voice (still from inside):** Could you come inside my child?

***Asuka (dropping her doll):** Yes mamma!

The girl energetically skips inside to find her mother of which she is the spitting image of except she is much younger and has pigtails sitting at the table with a cup of tea. Asuka merrily makes her way to her booster chair and sits up looking at her mother while kicking her feet under the table.

***Kyoko:** Please don't kick your feet honey.

***Asuka (apologetically):** Sorry mamma.

She sits completely still, her gaze still locked solely on her mother.

***Kyoko:** Thankyou dear.

Slowly Kyoko finishes her tea and then returns Asuka's gaze who is still looking happily at her. Kyoko gather's her thoughts then begins to speak.

***Kyoko:** Asuka....are you happy?

Asuka wastes no time in her reply.

***Asuka:** Of course mamma.

***Kyoko:** But you are always by yourself. There aren't many children around here.

***Asuka:** I don't mind much mamma.

***Kyoko:** But....would you like a playmate?

Yet again Asuka's reply comes unfalteringly.

***Asuka:** Yes mamma that would be fun!

***Kyoko (smiling):** Thats good to hear.

***Asuka:** What's happening mamma?

***Kyoko: **He should be arriving in an hour or so.

***Asuka:** Who?

***Kyoko (sighing happily):** Sometimes even you can be a little bit blind Asuka.

At this point in the conversation Asuka is completely lost, however she makes no indications that she is confused. Kyoko gives her a reassuring smile and speaks again.

***Kyoko:** Your playmate Asuka.

***Asuka (slightly confused and yet excited):** He's coming here today?!

Kyoko nods adding to Asuka's excitement and clearing her confusion.

***Kyoko:** We have to go to the airport to pick him up soon.

***Asuka (confused again):** He's real isn't he?

Kyoko laughs yet again adding to Asuka's confusion.

***Kyoko:** He's a real person not a toy.

Asuka blushes at that remark and gives her mother still another confused look.

***Kyoko:** We have to go get him because he is coming by airplane from Japan.

***Asuka (biting her lip):** I won't understand him.

***Kyoko:** Have you been looking at your japanese like a good girl?

***Asuka:** Yes mamma.

***Kyoko (standing):** Then you should have no problems.

***Asuka (climbing down off her chair):** Where are you going mamma?

***Kyoko:** To fix Shinji's room for him.

***Asuka:** Is he coming to stay?

***Kyoko (smiling again):** Yes. Now are you going to help me?

Asuka almost jumps at this remark. A friend.....a friend that would live with her. He couldn't leave her.

***Asuka (excitedly):** Yes...yes mamma!

She runs off after her mother who is already halfway up the stairs.

* * *

Far away from the hassles of children and all the other problems associated with them stands Gendo Ikari in front of one particular giant purple humanoid battle platform. On the side of its shoulder has the label EVA-01 and as usual it remains in a large pool of coolant fluid. It's lifeless eyes still burn down on the man who returns the same emotionless gaze.

A small clanging can be heard coming over the metal walkway. Gendo does not turn his head and continues to give the Evangelion his full attention. Yet uncannily he already knows who is coming towards him out of the hundred's of personnel who walk this way in a day.

**Gendo:** Fuyutsuki.

The former professor stands beside Gendo on his right also facing the giant biomechanical beast.

**Gendo:** I know what you are thinking.

**Fuyutsuki: **Is that possible?

**Gendo:** It is rather my dear professor. It is rather easy to read you.

**Fuyutsuki: **You give yourself too much credit sometimes.

Gendo actually smiles at that remark.

**Gendo:** Perhaps.....perhaps indeed.

**Fuyutsuki:** However in this case I believe you are correct.

**Gendo:** You mean....Shinji.

**Fuyutsuki: **Don't you believe it was rather brash to send him to Germany so soon?

**Gendo:** I cannot care for him and he is such an emotional child.

Fuyutsuki gives Gendo a quizzical stare then returns his gaze to the Evangelion while Gendo's has remained unwavering.

**Fuyutsuki: **There's something more is there not?

**Gendo:** Again I see you have done your homework.

**Fuyutsuki (grinning):** Well you always keep me on my toes.

Gendo returns the grin but still does not look at Fuyutsuki.

**Gendo:** We are well aware of Shinji's....talent.

**Fuyutsuki:** Yes however why send him to her?

**Gendo:** Doctor Sohryu is head of the project E research in Germany and her daughter is a fourth level candidate.

**Fuyutsuki:** That I know she will be receiving her notice to commence pilot training soon. Even Rei has begun her training but Shinji.....

**Gendo:** I see no use pressuring the boy. Not yet.

**Fuyutsuki:** So you are going to let his gift go un-nurtured?

**Gendo:** In this case I believe it is like a wine.....it develops and becomes better as it ages without tampering.

**Fuyutsuki:** And what has led you to believe this.

Gendo takes a while to formulate his reply.

**Gendo:** In light of recent occurrences.....and my own expectations.

Fuyutsuki nods but is mentally shaking his head.

**Fuyutsuki (thinking):** _Ikari you fool._

Gendo narrows his eyes almost as if he had read Fuyutsuki's thoughts. The older man noticing the change in his companion's manner decides that the time for talk has ended and he slowly makes his way back into the confines of the still being constructed NERV facility. As the blast doors to the Eva cage seal Gendo takes one step forward bringing him within reaching distance of the Eva. He places his right hand on the metal covering the Eva's head, he strokes it gently almost like he is caressing it.

**Gendo:** Yui.......I'm sorry.

* * *

Asuka watches the planes come and go from the airport tarmac from the upper level of the airport through the giant observation windows. She runs from one pane of glass to the next hauling herself up on the railings to get a better look, although she is tall for her age this airport was designed with older people in mind.

After what seems as an eternity of gazing out onto the populated tarmac she squints her eyes reading the serial number on the tail of a plane taxing towards the terminal. Excitedly she drops from her perch and runs to her mother who is sitting contentedly reading a book on the seats a few meters from the observation windows.

***Asuka (excitedly):** Mamma, mamma I saw the plane.

Kyoko looks up and smiles at her daughter. Before she can say anything the PA system comes online.

***Announcer:** Flight 303 from Tokyo-3 is arriving at gate 14. Repeat, flight 303 from Tokyo-3 is arriving at gate 14.

***Asuka:** That's him mamma!

***Kyoko (smiling):** Yes it is Asuka.

Eagerly Asuka takes her mother's outstretched hand and walks down to the ground level of the airport making their way along the rows till they reach gate 14. There they wait, Asuka's impatience grows larger as she grips her mother's hand tighter while Kyoko looks down at her daughter smiling again.

Finally the doors slide open and people begin to pour out of the opening, Asuka cannot see through the crowds and becomes slightly concerned.

***Asuka:** Mamma, what if he can't see us?

***Kyoko:** Don't worry. We'll find him.

As the crowd begins to thin and finally become no-existent Asuka and Kyoko are left in front of the doorway still waiting. Asuka is ready to turn away angrily when a young woman with marone hair and a blue dress steps out holding the hand of a small boy wearing a striped T-shirt and blue shorts.

**Kyoko (smiling):** Ritsuko.

**Ritsuko:** Dr Sohryu.

**Kyoko:** Oh we can drop the formalities Ritsuko we're all friends here.

**Ritsuko (slightly startled):** Oh....okay Kyoko.

**Kyoko:** Thats better.

She looks down at the small boy gripping Ritsuko's hand tightly with his fingers in his mouth trying to remain un-noticed.

**Kyoko (smiling):** And who is this cutie?

**Ritsuko:** This is the famous Shinji Ikari. The commander's son.

Kyoko takes Shinji's other hand from his mouth and warmly grips it.

**Kyoko (friendly):** Hello Shinji.....I'm Kyoko.

The boy makes no motions or any sounds for a moment but he slowly looks up and see's her warm gaze. Finally he smiles and gives a small laugh. Before anything else could be said Asuka finally pushes through the two adults and stands in front of Shinji who instinctively shrinks back.

**Asuka (excitedly):** I'm Asuka...you'll be staying with us.

She eagerly gives the boy a small hug, while Asuka has her eyes closed and she grips him Shinji looks up at the other two women looking rather scared. Ritsuko and Kyoko give a small laugh.

**Kyoko (laughing):** Well Asuka has always come off very strongly.

**Ritsuko (laughing):** It seems Shinji isn't used to this sort of treatment.

The two then watch as Asuka continues her embrace with the young Ikari. Finally she relents and looks at him.

***Asuka (looking back at her mother): **Not much to look at.

***Kyoko:** It didn't stop you before.

Asuka looks a little annoyed at that remark but it is soon replaced by a smile. With that she grabs Shinji's arm and starts to drag the helpless boy out of the airport.

**Asuka:** Comeon the sooner we get home, the sooner we can play.

**Shinji (weakly): **Help.

Asuka pulls Shinji outside towards the car leaving the other two women a little flabbergasted in the terminal. Ritsuko goes over to pick up the luggage that had been left on the conveyor belt for over ten minutes.

**Kyoko:** I'm sure Shinji will come around. I think she likes him.

**Ritsuko:** I hope you're right. I don't think Shinji can take much more of this.

The two women give slight nods and walk out to the car.

* * *

Upon their return to the house in the village Asuka drags Shinji out of the car and into the house.

**Asuka:** Comeon slowpoke.

**Shinji:** I....I.....I

Asuka pulls him inside and up the stairs to his room while Kyoko and Ritsuko are just entering the house.

**Ritsuko:** She sure does have a lot of enthusiasm.

**Kyoko:** She's never really had anyone around with her before...not on terms like this.

**Ritsuko:** She seems rather thrilled at the prospect.

**Kyoko:** Well Asuka has been looking for someone her age to relate to. It looks as if Shinji is the answer to this.

**Ritsuko (chuckling):** Whether he wants it or not.

Both women give a short round of laughter as they hear Asuka pulling Shinji about the house. Shinji gives small cries of protest but Asuka doesn't listen. Ritsuko drops Shinji's two suitcases and shakes her arms.

**Kyoko:** Feel like some tea?

**Ritsuko:** Sure that would be great.

The two make their way to the kitchen leaving the bags on the floor just as Asuka bounds down the stairs pulling Shinji with her. Asuka expertly weaves around the baggage while Shinji is not so lucky and runs headlong into a rather large suitcase. Noticing Shinji is no longer in her grip Asuka turns around noticing an arm around the side of a suitcase, she walks around the object and finds Shinji molded onto the front of the suitcase.

***Asuka:** Clumsy.

She yanks on Shinji's hair to pull him off the case, in doing so the stunned boy flops to the floor almost dragging Asuka down with him. Shinji lies stiff as a board on the floor with his eyes boggling as Asuka looks down at him rather annoyed.

**Shinji:** S....sorry.

Asuka looks as if she is about to kill him when her face breaks into a small smile.

**Asuka:** That's ok.

She offers a hand to help Shinji up but just as he grips her hand and puts his weight on it she yanks it back causing Shinji to crash to the floor again. Asuka giggles while Shinji attempts to get up again rubbing his backside.

**Asuka (giggling):** Silly.

**Shinji (distantly):** Y...yeah.

* * *

As the two children talk and argue in the next room Ritsuko and Kyoko sit down at the kitchen table with their cups of tea quietly chatting to one another.

**Kyoko:** So Ritsuko how long will you being staying with us?

**Ritsuko:** Well the commander gave me this job since I wouldn't be doing much lately until the programming of Caspar is completed.

**Kyoko:** Ah so your mother has almost completed the Magi system?

**Ritsuko:** It's only days away from having the power turned on and running at full capacity. I want to be on hand for that historic moment.

Kyoko takes a sip of tea nodding.

**Kyoko:** The first seventh generation computer that can learn and adapt for itself. Tell me is it not also supposed to take over the daily running of Tokyo-3 not to mention the city administration?

**Ritsuko:** That and even advise Gehirn...I mean NERV on tactical operations and basic administration.

Kyoko gives Ritsuko a strange look then returns to her tea.

**Kyoko:** Your mother should be commended. It has been years since I have talked with her.

**Ritsuko (giving a slight smile):** Well project E has its different demands. She has her's, you have your's......

**Kyoko (interrupting):** And soon you shall have yours.

Ritsuko nods again taking a small gulp form her tea. Suddenly the sound of both Shinji and Asuka laughing in the hallway can be heard and Kyoko gives a small smile.

**Kyoko:** I think he will fit in very well around here.

**Ritsuko (sighing):** I hope so. He was pretty taken aback when......

**Kyoko (finishing Ritsuko's sentence):** When she didn't return.

**Ritsuko (playing with her half full cup): **A 400% syncronisation......total absorption. Was that...an accident?

**Kyoko (becoming more serious):** All my research involving unit two has led to me believe that there are many things we still don't know about the Eva's. Even after all this time and even more years of research I don't believe we shall unlock them all. It was......no accident.

Ritsuko just stares at the woman to the side of her.

**Kyoko (trying to sound optomisitc):** But I'm going to try. And I believe you shall also be able to carry on the work as the original research team passes on.

**Ritsuko:** I hope so.

An uneasy silences falls between the two. After several minutes of quiet as the children have gone outside Ritsuko finds the strength to speak again.

**Ritsuko:** Your original question.....my flight leaves for Tokyo-3 in two days. I'm just here for a while to settle Shinji in.

**Kyoko:** He seems to trust you.

**Ritsuko:** I was....all he had.

**Kyoko (finishing her tea):** I'm sure everything will be better for him and everyone from now on.

**Ritsuko (softly):** I hope so.

* * *

**Asuka:** Get down here now dummy!

Asuka stamps and yells at the foot of a rather large tree which Shinji is presently halfway up climbing literally for his life.

**Asuka:** Come down!

Shinji finally finds a stable branch and sits down on it. Finally he casts his gaze downwards the the annoyed girl below him who is trying to throw sticks and rocks at him but cannot get them to reach him that high up.

**Asuka (stomping her feet):** Get down here now you stupid monkey!

**Shinji (shaking his head): **No...way.

**Asuka:** I'm gonna tell!

Still Shinji refuses to climb down. Releasing there was only two options left open to her and she didn't particuallary want to go and ask her mother or Ritsuko for assistance she decides to climb up the tree after Shinji.

However it becomes rather clear despite all her other talents climbing is not one of them. As she finds a few footholds her unsteady grip is not enough to hold her quivering mass that is her body and she slips back down. After several more attempts Asuka finds she does not have the ability to persue Shinji up said tree. After giving it some thought Asuka finds a third option to the situation and quickly runs inside. Shinji remains up the tree rather content as he knows that there is nothing Asuka can do to get him out of the tree. Or was there.....and suddenly worries began to plague his mind.

After several minutes Asuka comes out with what looks like a picture frame of some sorts. She targeted that because it was done in gold borders with polished wood. The frame looked extremely expensive and the picture also looked rather precious as well. She reaches the foot of the tree again hiding what she has discovered behind her back.

**Asuka:** Mooonnnkkkeeeyyyy boooooyyyyyy!

Shinji is rather startled and almost falls out of the tree but hangs on. Finally he gathers the courage to look down. Asuka gives him an evil smile which unsettles the young boy.

**Asuka (gleefully):** Guess what I have!

Shinji racks his brains with all his thought trying to figure out what she might have. All his thoughts dwell back to one item that he asked Ritsuko to pack extra carefully. He looks back down at Asuka with dread smeared all over his face.

**Shinji (scared):** A...p...p...p...picture?

**Asuka:** Monkey is smart then!

She gloatingly holds up the expensive photo of Shinji and Yui smiling next to a cherry tree in full bloom. Shinji's heart sinks when he see's his most prized possession in the hands of the little devil girl.

**Shinji (suddenly angered):** Give that back!

**Asuka (clutching the picture to her front):** Not unless you come down!

**Shinji (still annoyed):** Ok.

Shinji reluctantly climbs down from his perch. Stopping every so often to check on Asuka and the picture until he reaches the ground.

**Shinji (reaching out for the photo):** Now give it back.

Asuka holds the photo frame even tighter.

**Asuka: **Not until you say sorry.

Shinji sighs then looks at Asuka again.

**Shinji (softly):** I'm....sorry for climbing tree.

**Asuka (powerfully):** Better.

She finally relents control of the photo to Shinji who hugs it tightly making it seem as if it is a person he longs to hold again in his arms. Tears start to form in Shinji's eyes and he runs inside leaving Asuka on the lawn wondering what she had done wrong.

**Asuka (to herself):** Shinji.

* * *

In the bowels of the commander center, namely to operations room where the three supercomputers wait to be activated sits Dr Naoko Akagi aimlessly typing away at her computer console. Once finishes her typing she picks up a clipboard and begins to tick off items on her printed checklist while co-ordinating her efforts with the readouts on the computer monitor. One finishing the first page she leafs through the projected readouts on the following pages then returns to the checklist. It seems the scientist is so involved with her work she doesn't notice the door slide open and a man step into the newly constructed command center.

**Voice:** Hello doctor.

Naoka swivels in her chair quickly to see who it was. She breathes a sigh if relief as she see's who it is.

**Naoko: **Good afternoon professor.

**Fuyutsuki:** Actually is evening now.

Naoko sighs as Fuyutsuki leans on one of the free chairs.

**Fuyutsuki (absently):** However it is rather difficult to keep track of time down here is it not?

**Naoko:** Well with all the money we are using up you'd think we could get a few more clocks installed around the facility.

**Fuyutsuki (chuckling):** I really should have made up a suggestion box and put it outside Ikari's door.

Both scientists laugh at the joke but soon regain their serious composure. Fuyutsuki takes a quick glance at Naoko's clipboard then at the computer monitor.

**Fuyutsuki:** Preparing for the Magi activation tomorrow?

**Naoko:** Well you know...checks, primary checks, secondary checks, ancillary checks, system tests ever test under the sun done in triplicate.

**Fuyutsuki:** As Iam all too aware. Our good commander demands no less than complete perfection. I just hope the most advanced and powerful computer in existence is enough for him.

**Naoko:** Well it took us ten years to get this far. With the help of the Magi, who knows where we could be in the next ten.

**Fuyutsuki:** It truly is an interesting time to be alive.

Naoko nods in agreement.

**Fuyutsuki:** Speaking of Ikari's however....when is Ritsuko supposed to relinquish custody of Shinji?

**Naoko:** I'm surprised you don't know. It's already been completed and Ritsuko is coming back today ready for the activation tomorrow.

**Fuyutsuki:** I'm only delegated knowledge on either highest priority or lowest....never anywhere between and Shinji's case remains there.

Naoko makes no motions that she heard what Fuyutsuki since she had absorbed herself back in her checklists. Fuyutsuki notices that the woman has reverted back into her 'work' mode and takes his leave. He types in the command to have the door open and takes one last look behind him at the working woman.

**Fuyutsuki (thinking):** _Ikari demands a high price from everyone....is it all worth it. Poor Naoko._

The door slides shut leaving the woman alone with the computer she has given most of her life to create.

* * *

**Shinji:** Ritsu?

Ritsuko Akagi stands on the garden path facing the doorway where Shinji stands gripping the doorframe with his small hands.

**Ritsuko:** I'm sorry Shinji I have to go back.

**Shinji (softly):** Why?

**Ritsuko:** I have important work back home.

**Shinji:** Father?

**Ritsuko (softly):** Yes.

Shinji almost looks as if he is going to break down and cry at the mentioning of his 'beloved' father figure. Ritsuko notices this and desperately racks her mind for some comforting words.

**Ritsuko:** Shinji.....you have Asuka and her mother now. You can play all day with Asuka and not have to worry.

At the mentioning of her name Asuka appears in the doorway next to Shinji.

**Asuka (brightly):** Yeah thats right!

Asuka gives Shinji a playful nudge in the shoulder although a bit overeager which cases Shinji to hold his shoulder for a brief moment in pain. His eyes look pleadingly at Ritsuko.

**Ritsuko:** I'm......sorry Shinji.

Ritsuko picks up her bag and heads toward the car where Mr Soryu is waiting. She gets in and the car drives off leaving a teary eyed Shinji in the doorway with a confused Asuka looking at him.

***Asuka:** Mamma Shinji is broken!

Kyoko comes out to the front hallway where Shinji stands not moving a muscle while a perplexed Asuka looks on.

**Kyoko:** Shinji?

Kyoko closes the gap between her and the child rather quickly and puts her hand on his small shoulder.

**Kyoko:** Shinji?

Shinji lets out a small sniffle but doesn't move. Kyoko spins Shinji around and takes him into her arms where Shinji begins to cry openly. Kyoko caresses his head with one hand while whispering soothing words into his ear.

**Kyoko:** It's going to be ok Shinji.....let it out.....let it all out.

Asuka looks on as her dearest mother embraces another child that isn't hers with the same and maybe even more affection than she has ever shown her. Her glare of jealously and anger finally softens into sympathy and concern when her eyes catch those of Shinji's, blue and teary. At this point Asuka feels like a third wheel and goes off to play in the garden......and thus began Shinji's settling in.

* * *

**Several weeks later**

Shinji and Asuka are playing in a sandbox in the back yard of the house. Shinji is taking a break from his sand castle which is falling down as he watches it however he doesn't care. He takes out a banana which he had stuffed in his pocket from breakfast that morning. Once he finishes peeling it Shinji begins to devour it hungrily.

**Asuka (looking up from her castle):** Hey Shinji....gimmie a bite.

**Shinji (happily eating):** No.

**Asuka (looking rather innocently):** Please.

**Shinji (looking through her innocent ploy):** No.

**Asuka (getting rather annoyed):** Gimmie a bite!

**Shinji (slinking back slightly):** N....no.

With that Asuka angrily gets up and swings her plastic spade at him. Shinji gulps down the last of the banana. Asuka see's the empty skin drop to the ground and her eyes burn with anger.

**Asuka (angrily):** Stupid monkey boy!

She lunges at Shinji with her spade while Shinji dodges just in time. She treads all over Shinji's half eroded sand castle.

**Shinji:** Hey!

He soon shuts up as Asuka swings the spade around again casing Shinji to crawl backwards into the far corner of the sandbox. As Asuka winds up for the finishing blow a small yellow object falls out her back dress pocket.

***Shinji (pointing): **Banana!

**Asuka (her head looking all around):** Where?

Shinji points under her legs and she bends over and looks through her own legs at the banana lying in the sand. Asuka blushes while Shinji remains cringing. She turns around, drops her spade and picks up the banana. Skinning it carefully Asuka begins to take large bites out of it as she steps out of the sandbox and walks off humming some tune while eating the banana.

**Shinji (getting up from his corner):** Silly pigtail girl.

He begins digging in the sand for new material to build another sand castle with.

**Shinji (shaking his head):** Pigtails make brain silly.

-----------------------------

Episode 2 coming soon:

"Shinji and Asuka's bond grows stronger while a fate worse than death awaits Kyoko and what will happen when the Magi is activated....will it be historic or will it be a day of infamy?"

Any comments and criticisms are welcome.

Writer/Storyboard: Les Robb aka Rion (rion@dingoblue.net.au)

Storyboard/Editing: KoalaKiller (birdman@key.net.au)

NOTE: * means dialogue in German.

Disclaimer:

Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned and copyrighted by Gainax, all characters used from that series as well as familiar plot links and scenarios. All names are (TM) and (C) by their respective owners.


	2. A Past Long Forgotten 3

A past long forgotten

Part II: Tragedies

Shinji places his small hands on the large window which peers out in the world at large. Shinji can see his reflection in the window, although not as visible as a mirror it was still there. Shinji didn't know about the physics which related to the reflection of objects and images so he just accepted that the window did what it did for a reason. The trouble was that he didn't know his reason for being there in more words or less so just like the window he accepted that he was there because.

However Shinji was not the only one doing the watching. Kyoko had been watching the boy for some time halfway down the staircase. She had grown to know that Shinji was sort of a loner and always off by himself and when by himself had a look of loneliness. However this time was different, Shinji was expressing loneliness on his face. Rather this time it was a mixture of expressions; curiosity, contentment, displeasure and even slight happiness. This type of look pleased her but also concerned her.

**Kyoko (to herself):** So many emotions at such a young age......what will he be like when he's older?

A large crash from upstairs breaks her train of thought for a few moments as she looks up the staircase where Asuka was dragging a large box around the floor.

**Kyoko (laughing to herself):** Probably not like Asuka. Although there is something about these two.

She returns her gaze to the boy with his hands on the window, almost as if he is reaching out through the window to grab something......something always out of his reach.

The woman had stared long enough and she walks down to the boys side, her gaze never straying from the young Ikari. Strangely Shinji had not noticed her or that loud crash of before. Even more strangely several moments later Shinji seems to snap out of his trance and finally acknowledge the outside world.

**Shinji (his gaze not wandering from the window):** Yes mother.

Kyoko after almost two months of persuading had finally got Shinji to relent and call her mother. It was much easier than saying Mrs Sohryu and would have been disrespectful to call her Kyoko or other names. Not only that but Shinji calling her mother seemed to fit well and she liked it, Shinji also seemed to get used to her title after a few weeks of saying it.

**Kyoko:** Why aren't you outside playing?

**Shinji (still looking outside):** It's raining mother.

Kyoko took a good look outside and blushed slightly. She had been so focused on her work of the morning and then of Shinji staring out the window she totally ignored the sound of the rain on the roof or the evidence outside that was clearly visible through the windows. Sure enough the house, lawn and street were soaked and a light drizzle still continued.

**Kyoko:** So it is.

Shinji finally takes his gaze from out of the glass portal to look up at the woman next to him. He smiles as does Kyoko. Suddenly the rummaging gets closer and closer as it nears the stairway.

**Kyoko:** You should know....rain has never stopped Asuka before.

A small scream can be heard on the second level then a large cardboard box slides rather quickly down the stairs and finally comes to rest halfway down the hallway with both Shinji and Kyoko looking at the object. Suddenly two feet appear out of the box kicking wildly in the air, then a head. Soon Asuka clambers out of the box with red rainwear on.

**Kyoko (laughing):** See I told you Shinji.

Asuka runs up and drags Shinji over to the box where a blue set of rain clothing awaits him. Shinji looks curiously at the rain gear then up at Asuka who has her small hands on her hips.

**Asuka (slightly annoyed):** What are you waiting for? Put it on.

Shinji continues his curious gaze at Asuka while he slowly dresses himself. Finally Shinji is dresses in a long blue raincoat with matching rain hat and boots. The two stand together at the front door looking almost identical underneath all the protection. Kyoko walks down the hallway with a camera in her hands.

**Kyoko:** Hold on you two I want to get a photo of this.

**Asuka (impatiently): **Mamma you've been taking photo's of us for ages!

**Kyoko (smiling):** But you two look so cute.

Asuka and Shinji give curious looks at each other and then back at the woman in question.

**Kyoko (holding up the camera):** Smile.

Asuka drapes her left arm around Shinji and flashes a toothy smile while Shinji manages a weak but sincere one. CLICK and it was all over. And with that Asuka flings open the door and drags Shinji out into the rain. Kyoko smiles to herself while looking at the camera in her hands.

**Kyoko (dreamily):** They grow up so fast. But it looks like fate placed them together.....and I want to keep it that way.

She then remembers some unfinished paperwork that awaits her upstairs and she makes her way towards the study.

* * *

Meanwhile deep below the Earth in the NERV Geo-Front still being constructed even after almost six years of development, a rather large ceremony is taking place, more specifically in the command center. A hastily constructed podium and seating arrangement has the most important figures in the Japanese government and defense industry there including the prime minister himself. All around are high ranking officials in all aspects of the Japanese government and military not to mention all the media.

The prime minister is finishing his address which has followed all the other speeches.

**Prime Minister:** And we owe a great deal of thanks to Doctor Naoka Akagi not to mention her daughter Ritsuko Akagi, Gendo Ikari, Kozou Fuyutsuki and all the other scientists, technicians and command staff involved with this historic project. And now you shall witness the future today, the world's first stand alone artificial intelligence capable of independent thought.....the Magi!

Power floods through the dimly light command center as the supercomputers go online. Holograms and lasers paint the gigantic room in diagnostic screens, tactical maps and computer code dazzling everybody including Gendo and Naoka who were expecting this. All the surrounding audience claps loudly as the view of the command center darkness and fades into black.

* * *

A small girl of no more than five stands in a dark room, however she is like no ordinary girls because her hair is unnaturally blue and is complemented with red eyes. The only light comes from a small light in the floor beneath the girl. Unfazed by the darkness or the bright light beneath her the child contently waits, her red orbs peering out into the darkness seemingly able to see all.

**Voice:** Rei.

**Rei (still looking into the darkness):** Yes commander.

Another light appears across to the right of Rei and illuminates Gendo Ikari.

**Gendo:** The ceremony took longer than anticipated.

Rei turns her head in his direction but says nothing.

**Gendo:** However now we can begin.

Both lights illuminating the two figures shut off and the room is then bathed in light revealing am orange Evangelion with various cables and tubes connected up to its lifeless form making it look more like a Frankenstein monster than a cutting edge bio-mechanical avatar......or was it the former anyway.

Beside the Evangelion was a large observation window where Ritsuko and Naoka wait behind several computer terminals.

**Gendo:** We will begin the first activation trial.

**Rei:** Yes sir.

* * *

**The next day**

Asuka and Shinji are now in the backyard of the house over in one particular corner of the yard next to the stone fence. Both again are dressed alike; Asuka in pink boots and overalls with a red shirt underneath while Shinji with blue boots and overalls and green undershirt. The children are busy again with their spades and buckets, although its not sand they are shoveling...rather it is resude from the pervious days rain.

Shinji picks up a large glob of mud and lets it run through his hands slowly. The boy watches it slip through his grasp back into the pool of muddy water.

**Asuka (looking up from her pile of mud):** Whatcha doin mud boy?

Shinji takes his time to formulate a reply while he watches the last of the mud slip through his grasp.

**Shinji:** I thought I was monkey boy.

**Asuka (slightly annoyed):** Ok you're a muddy monkey.

Shinji gives her a quizzical stare then returns to his bucket of mud. He tips it upside down and makes a tower of mud which quickly hardens in the sunlight. Germany like the rest of the northern hemisphere had been flung into a state of perpetual summer as the Earth was permanently titled towards the sun and so it was either bright and sunny or gloomy and raining. It wasn't exactly pleasing for all those who knew of the seasons that took place before second impact but for all the others like Shinji and Asuka there was nothing else, and frankly they didn't care.

**Asuka:** There.

Asuka took a step back to admire her work. It was a rough sculpture of the house, complete with mud trees, a mud fence and even so much as a mud Shinji and Asuka. The girl washes her hands in the muddy water then steps over to see what Shinji was doing.

**Asuka (uncertain):** What is that?!

**Shinji (looking up):** Not sure.

**Asuka:** why did you make something like that?!

**Shinji:** I remember it.

Asuka stares at Shinji like he is insane, then she takes another look back at the sculpture....a rough sculpture of the armored head of Evangelion unit one.

* * *

Inside the house Kyoko is reading numerous forms which have accumulated on her desk. When she finishes one she picks up yet another and then begins to tick multiple choice boxes and sign her name on the various forms. Taking a break the woman leans back in the leather chair and she steals a look a Shinji's passport photo which she then places in a large brown envelope.

***Kyoko (distantly):** Who thought adopting a child was so difficult.

Her thoughts trail back over the last two months of having Shinji in the house. She had been unsure of the effect Shinji would have on their household. However the results had been more than pleasing. The boy had a profound effect on everyone especially Asuka who was now even more cheerful and expressive than before, those children were like brother and sister....no even closer than the closest siblings. Shinji had not only fitted in with the family but now he was considered part of the family and both her and her husband wanted to make sure that continued.

After packing all the forms into the large envelope Kyoko breathes a sigh of relief, all those weeks of going through various government departments of both Germany and Japan and cutting through the red tape of their bureaucracies had finally come to fruition. Once this envelope had reached the German welfare department Shinji would then legally be her son and he would escape the cold reach of his father.

Rising from her chair Kyoko takes a look out of the study's window out into the backyard where she saw the beginnings of a mud fight develop between the two children. Although she was inclined to stop it she smiled as the children were having too much fun but she was guessing that wouldn't be the case come bath time. She laughed to herself as she remember the first time they had shared a bath together.

_Flashback_

**Kyoko:** You two are absolutely filthy

**Asuka:** It was only dirt and sand mamma

**Kyoko:** But look at yourselves and your clothes

Mr Sohryu walks in holding their articles of clothing which are a shade of black and covered in sand.

**Kyoko:** And what do you have to say for yourself Shinji?

Shinji looks up at Kyoko then back down at the bath which is filling up with warm water while he blushes because he is naked as is Asuka who stands beside him.

**Kyoko:** Well?

Shinji takes a deep breath then speaks.

**Shinji:** Didn't know dirt was dirty.

Both adults look at Shinji for a few moments then at each other and laugh much to the confusion of the two children. Finally the bath is drawn and Asuka climbs in splashing her dirty body with water.

**Asuka (looking at Shinji):** What you waiting for?

**Shinji:** Waiting for you to finish.

**Kyoko:** You're getting in with Asuka Shinji.

Shinji blushes a shade of light pink at the mentioning of it. Asuka gives a small grin.

**Asuka:** Awwww monkey boy afraid?

**Shinji (still blushing):** Am...n...n...not

Asuka makes the motion to come in and Shinji looks at Kyoko questioningly. She gives the child a reassuring smile and Shinji cautiously climbs into the bath and sits down. Asuka giggles and splashes Shinji with water, wetting his hair.

**Shinji:** Hey!

**Asuka (giggling):** Wet monkey.

The two exchange splashes for a while then look at each other, their wet hair matting on their bodies. Each child stares at the other rather curiously then something on each of their bodies catches their eye.

**Asuka and Shinji together (pointing at each other):** What is that?

Both adults cannot help but laugh again

_End flashback_

Kyoko now has a small smile across her face as that memory subsides for now. Suddenly the phone rings and she receives the call she has been both desperately waiting for and dreading.

* * *

SPLAT

Asuka wipes the mud off her face and stares angrily at Shinji who grips his bucket tighter in response to her gaze of death.

**Asuka:** You're gonna pay for that one!

**Shinji:** Eeep!

Asuka takes her bucket and tosses the entire contents at Shinji. The boy assuming this action might be taken is quick to dodge out of the way. Although the mud from Asuka's bucket does not strike her intended target it does hit someone...someone tall and female. Asuka looks up and cringes.

**Asuka (blushing heavily):** S...s....s...sorry mamma.

Kyoko doesn't have a look of anger on her face, that or really any emotion. She reaches over and grabs Shinji and gently pulls, him in front of her alongside Asuka. Kyoko then bends down on her haunches to look the two children in the eyes.

**Kyoko:** I have some important work at NERV to do.

The two children nod to indicate they understand.

**Kyoko:** Daddy's already there so you two will have to come with me because there's no-one to watch you two.

**Asuka:** So we get to go with you to work mamma?

**Kyoko:** Yes.

Asuka jumps with joy while Shinji loses some of the color in his face.

**Kyoko:** I've already run a bath so you two get in there and get cleaned up.

**Asuka (happily):** Yes mamma!

**Shinji (softly):** Yes mother.

Asuka quickly drags Shinji into the house while the boy still has his gaze focused on Kyoko. He felt something was amiss when she told them she was going to work and now he was getting more positive. However Asuka paid no attention to this and kept pulling.

Meanwhile Kyoko stands back up and looks up at the bathroom window, she sighs.

**Kyoko (softly):** We'll see soon won't we Yui.

* * *

**Gendo:** How went the tests?

Naoko leafs through a pile of printouts and clipboards which confirmed her theory.

**Naoko:** Not well.

**Fuyutsuki:** How so?

**Gendo:** Yes....Rei syncronisation examination progressed within the set parameters.

Fuyutsuki nodded in agreement with Gendo. However Naoko simply turned to Ritsuko and made a small gesture. In response Ritsuko typed a small string of commands into the terminal she was sitting at and a large large was projected on the main screen of the command center.

**Naoko:** Yes this experiment tested well as such because Rei was designed for this work. However for her to keep at this level will not come to pass. The Magi have detected that her ability is flawed and will diminish over time and use.

The next pictures projected up is a time line graph that continually falls to the zero point.

**Naoko:** She won't be able to pilot an Eva under combat conditions after she is seven, and unable to synchronize with an Eva after she is fourteen. Therefore......

**Gendo (coldly):** She is useless to us.

Naoko wasn't fond of how Gendo put it but regardless of the wording he was correct. She nodded to him in reply.

**Fuyutsuki:** Is there some apparent reason why this is occurring?

**Naoko:** After studying the problem with the aid of the Magi Ritsuko and I have come up with one possible problem.

**Gendo: **That being?

**Naoko:** Ritsuko.

The woman at the computer terminal nods again and types in another set of commands. This time the image of a double helix is produced on the command screen.

**Naoko:** A flaw in her basic genetic structure.

**Fuyutsuki:** Her DNA is corrupted?

**Naoko:** In matter of speaking.

A small square appears around the strand of DNA and magnifies that section producing small red hexagons indicating troubled sectors.

**Naoko:** Eva pilots have this extra section of code in their DNA while run of the mill humans do not. This is our main basis for selecting Eva pilots. Not only that but the strands seems to be hereditary.

Gendo nods as he is already aware of the selection procedure. Fuyutsuki is new to this information and looks at Gendo curiously.

**Fuyutsuki (thinking):** _That means that Ikari could pilot._

**Naoko:** However somewhere in the cloning procedure or even before so Rei's DNA has been corrupted and therefore negating any future chance for her piloting an Evangelion with any decent amount of training before the said time of arrival.

**Gendo:** We cannot make another Rei clone?

**Naoko (hanging her head):** No.....all strands of the existing......donor DNA have been tested for this flaw and it holds true for all the samples.

**Gendo:** Is there any way to salvage this experiment?

**Naoko:** Perhaps combining DNA strands from another 4th level candidate could work however the technology for that is still in its infantile stages.

**Gendo:** Therefore we shall put the experiment on hold until such a time, all documents and results shall be put under highest classification.

**Fuyutsuki:** And the first child?

**Gendo:** We must accept the loss of the first child and concentrate our efforts on finding the third.

Fuyutsuki nodded his head understanding what Gendo meant by 'the loss of'. He bowed and left the room leaving Gendo and the two scientists.

**Gendo:** Schedule another test for Rei.

**Naoko (coldly):** Yes sir.

Naoko like Fuyutsuki knew what Gendo meant and she also didn't like it one bit. Gendo then turned and left without another word. The older scientist looked over at her daughter who gave a puzzled look.

**Naoko (quietly):** Come Ritsuko.

**Ritsuko:** Y...yes mother.

The two got up and proceeded out of the command center where a heavy air of guilt now hung.

**Naoko (thinking):** _First Yui, now Rei...when will it be enough for you Ikari?_

_

* * *

_

Three figures pass through armored steel doors through the large underground facility that is NERV the second branch stationed in Germany where like Japan is fully geared towards Eva development and construction. Kyoko is dressed in her lab coat and takes Asuka's hand in her left who in turn takes Shinji's hand in hers and the line makes it way through the numerous blank corridors.

Kyoko puts her key card through another card reader, it beeps positively in response and the door slides back revealing a lobby of sorts with a door pointing North, West and South with a desk in the center of the room. She walks up to the desk and the woman sitting behind the desk swivels her chair to face her.

***NERV receptionist: **Hello doctor Sohryu.

***Kyoko:** Good afternoon Natasha, I've got an important test in the chamber.

The woman types at her terminal for a few moments then looks up.

***Natasha:** So you do. But who are these cuties?

She leans over to take a good look at the two children. Asuka is beaming brightly while Shinji starts to blush and look at the floor.

***Asuka (happily): **I'm Asuka.

***Natasha (smiling):** So you must be the pride and joy your mother is always talking about.

Asuka giggles but says nothing. The woman then turns her attention on Shinji.

***Natasha (warmly):** And who are you?

***Kyoko:** He is Shinji Ikari. He's from Japan and is staying with us. He doesn't understand German and he's a bit shy.

**Asuka:** Right monkey boy?

Asuka nudges Shinji playfully in the ribs, Shinji doesn't make a sound but continues to look at the floor.

***Kyoko:** Anyway these two need to go to the playroom.

***Natasha:** I'll take them there myself.

Kyoko looks down at the two children.

**Kyoko:** I'll be gone for a while. Have fun in the playroom.

**Asuka:** Why can't we go with you mamma?

**Kyoko:** It's a big secret.

**Asuka:** The robot?

**Kyoko: **Yes dear the robot.

Shinji's ears perk up when her hears the mentioning of the robot but he says nothing. However his fears are now confirmed. He looks at Kyoko in a way to say "don't go". She understands what Shinji is trying to tell her and in response she rubs his head playfully.

**Kyoko:** It'll be ok Shinji.

**Asuka:** Yeah....mamma knows what she's doing!

The scientist gives both children a kiss on the cheek then she disappears through the doorway to the north. Natasha takes a child's hand in each of hers and leads them through the West door to the play area.

***Natasha (comforting):** Don't worry your mother will be back before you know it.

***Asuka (confidently):** Sure she will!

Shinji didn't exactly understand German yet but he had picked up a few words and he was quite certain they would not see Kyoko Sohryu again...or at least as they knew her.

* * *

Naoko, Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki stand in the observation room overlooking the restrained figure of Evangelion unit zero. On the wall monitor a picture of Rei flashes up, she is inside the entry plug of the Evangelion.

**Rei:** Iam ready.

**Naoko (softly):** Ok we'll begin syncronisation in a moment.

The two women start typing commands into the computers while Fuyutsuki looks on with the same grim expression. Rei's face changes from a look of neutrality to one of slight curiosity.

**Rei:** Is something wrong?

**Fuyutsuki:** There is nothing wrong Rei.

**Rei:** Where....is the commander?

**Fuyutsuki:** He couldn't be here today.

**Rei (almost sounding sad):** ok.

Suddenly inside the entry plug the LCL began to get warmer than before and even slightly bubble. Small arc's of electricity also flow through the plug.

**Rei:** This is strange.

**Naoko:** Don't worry Rei it will soon be over.

**Rei:** Yes.

The LCL temperate continues to increase and the electrical discharges continue to grow more frequent. An electrical spark makes Rei scream and the following pressure and temperature also cause the girl to cry in pain.

**Rei:** It hurts!

**Fuyutsuki (trying to remain calm): **Just a little longer Rei.

**Rei (through her tears):** Yes.

The sub commander looks over at the two scientists. Naoko looks him directly in the eyes and Fuyutsuki nods.

**Fuyutsuki:** Open the link to the Magi. We may lose Rei's body but we can preserve her mind...for later.

The computer responds by opening pathway from Rei's neural sensors to the main memory storage for the Magi computers allowing her brain signals and synapses to flow through. Her mind is drawn out of her body like water through a straw and into the cold recesses of the supercomputers in the command center.

The picture of Rei in the entry plug becomes distorted but the screams of the young girl are completely prevalent. As her body is being slowly disintegrated while her mind is being sucked out...and all not by the most painless or humane ways. Finally the screaming stops and all three adults in the observation room have the heart to look at the view screen again. All they can see is small particles of matter floating in the discolored LCL.

Fuyutsuki shakes his head while Ritsuko buries her head in her hands.

**Ritsuko (sobbing):** I knew there would be sacrifices but not like this!

Naoko puts her hand on Ritsuko's shoulder trying to comfort her daughter. Fuyutsuki gaze finally sways from the view screen to the computer graph of Rei's "mental transfer" showing a success.

**Fuyutsuki (to himself):** I'm sorry Rei.

* * *

Asuka looks up from her block castle over to Shinji who was busy with a metal construction set.

**Asuka:** Hey monkey boy what was that?

**Shinji (not looking up from his creation):** Not sure.

Again a slight rumble makes its way through the facility and this time the lights flicker for several moments. Asuka gets a small stab of fear in her heart and then she looks over again at Shinji who is totally absorbed in constructing something with the pieces of metal.

**Asuka:** You doin it all wrong silly monkey!

**Shinji:** Think you do better pigtail girl?!

**Asuka:** Yes!

She gets up and plops down next to Shinji and retrieves her own pieces of metal and construction tool. Somehow she feels more relaxed and at ease next to the usually nervous boy, only this time he doesn't seem to have his mind on reality and Asuka decides that isn't a bad thing once and a while.

And once again the two become absorbed in both their task and each other's company although one or the other doesn't understand it in the slightest and wouldn't admit it to each other even on the best of occasions.

* * *

***Technician A: **We had a few problems with the generator. Everything seems to be running smoothly now.

***Technician B:** Well these robot's suck up a lot of juice.

Just then Kyoko walks past them and looks rather sternly at the two tech's checking the power cables.

***Kyoko:** Need I not remind you. This 'robot' may be the only thing that will save your lives come the time.

***Both technicians together:** Y...yes ma'am!

The two return to their work very quickly, Kyoko sighs then turns to the row of consoles on the foot of the messy chamber. Various cables ran all over the area making it look like a pit of snakes, computer terminals were also all over the area with different scientists checking different system settings not to mention the horde of tools that littered the floor, some were familiar but many were not.

The woman walks up to the set of hastily mounted computer consoles and watches the scientist aimlessly typing away at them. One of them looks up at her.

***Scientist:** Ahh doctor Sohryu. Your husband is in the observation post.

He points up to the large windows on the far right of the chamber where a number of people in white coats were walking around checking sheets, typing at computers or just staring out the observation portals. Kyoko nods, however before any more can be said the chamber's PA system comes online.

***Announcer:** Doctor Kyoko Sohryu please report to station nine.

***Scientist:** Looks like its time. Good luck.

***Kyoko (flatly):** Thankyou.

She turns and walks to the lift waiting behind her. As it returns to the ground Kyoko takes one last full look at the result of many years research and work put together. The Eva itself was supported in a hastily constructed cage with very few restraints. Cables of all description flowed into and out of its giant armored shell except in several places where there was no amour yet and there look like many acupuncture needles sticking into the bright pink flesh.

***Kyoko (to herself):** Evangelion unit two. The final production model. Earth's final and only hope.

The lift comes to the chamber floor with a large whine and hiss. The mesh slides back and Kyoko steps in. Once inside the mesh slides back and the lift groans back upwards.

* * *

Once again Fuyutsuki finds Gendo in hangar seven, with Yui, with Evangelion unit one. His footsteps clang slightly on the metal walkway but not enough to draw the man's attention away from the purple avatar.

**Gendo (not moving his gaze):** It is done?

**Fuyutsuki (regretfully):** Yes.

**Gendo (coldly):** I see.

Fuyutsuki says nothing but glares at the man in front of him. Gendo is fully aware of Fuyutsuki's reaction although his eyes have not looked upon him once during his who time in the hangar.

**Gendo:** It.....disturbs you.

**Fuyutsuki (aggressively):** You just...threw her away. You treated her like your daughter and threw her away.

**Gendo:** She was no use to us. You are aware of her purpose.

A long silence develops between the two.

**Gendo:** She is not dead.

**Fuyutsuki:** No...just condemned to a fate worse than death. Like Yui.

Although Fuyutsuki's words lack emotion they do contain the truth and that hurts Gendo more than any insult or physical assault could. Gendo turns to face the speaker of these words and gives his a cold stare then turns and walks out the opposite door on the other side of the hangar. As the door slides shut Fuyutsuki gives a small grin of accomplishment...he had hurt Ikari like no-one else could however he had just reminded himself of the painful truth and his heart sank once more.

* * *

Kyoko steps off the elevator and walks along the metal plate way up to the entry plug where two more technicians and several NERV scientists wait. Once she reaches them she removes her lab coat to reveal a red plug suit with the numbers 02 near the neckline.

***Scientist C: **Remember you have to release your soul otherwise it will not work.

***Kyoko:** Iam a woman of science, if there is a soul my beliefs do not acknowledge it. This is simply just another matter of mind over matter.

***Scientist C:** I hope you're right there.

***Kyoko (softly):** As am I.

She nods to all of the personnel assembled there and then climbs into the waiting entry plug. The hatch seals and slides into the back of the Evangelion by screwing into position.

***Technician A:** Entry plug inserted. Filling the plug with LCL.

***Technician B:** All vitals checkout normal. Ego-borderline stable.

***Technician C:** All links confirmed. Computers active and ready to begin.

***Scientist A (nodding):** Alright...open channel to the pilot.

On the screen flashes a picture of Kyoko in the entry plug.

***Scientist B:** Are you ready to proceed doctor Sohryu?

The woman on the screen is having enough trouble keeping the LCL in her lungs let alone talk so she just nods.

***Scientist B:** Affirmative. Begin activation sequence!

***Technician A:** All nerve pathways open. Beginning A10 nerve connections.

***Technician B:** Waveform patterns are normal.

***Technician C:** Absolute borderline in 1.1, 0.9, 0.7, 0.5, 0.3, 0.1, Absolute borderline passed.

***Technician A:** Syncronisation holding at 2.6%

The camera inside the entry plug reactivates and shows Kyoko still in the plug. All the teams breathe a sigh of relief.

***Scientist A:** Evangelion activation test success.....what the!

Alarms and klaxons start going off and the chamber is bathed in red light as the Evangelion began to move. The room is filled with screams of Kyoko and the Eva, these screams drowning out those of the terrified NERV personnel. The right side of the framework smashes away as the Eva throws its right arm towards the observation post. Fortunately the blow was weak and the post had been re-enforced assuming something like this might happen. In response the cables around the Eva break off and the power cord disconnects and crashes to the floor.

However the Evangelion did not try for a second attack but dropped its right arm and hung its head as if it had run out of power but had over forty seconds of activational power remaining. No-one dared move until that power had drained for the Eva's batteries.

* * *

Asuka had just finally let go of Shinji after she had flung herself at him when the alarms and screaming started.

**Asuka (frightened):** W...what was that?

**Shinji (terrified):** M....mother gone.

**Asuka (still sacred and now confused):** W...what about mamma?!

**Shinji (seizing up):** G...g...gone.

Asuka begins to shake Shinji roughly.

**Asuka (sobbing):** Don't know...don't know!

As Asuka shakes him Shinji also develops tears in his eyes. Somehow he knew this would happen and it did. Even before the adults came to get them.

* * *

The scene reopens in a dark place....it can't be distinguished what place it is because of the darkness. Suddenly the room is bathed in an eerie green glow and a voice speaks out into massive room.

**Voice:** Where am I?

**Voice:** What is this place?

**Voice:** Commander?

**Voice:** Anyone?

A flash of light produces the figure of a small child with red eyes.

**Rei:** Hello?

Another more metallic voice now rings throughout the giant glowing room.

**Voice:** Rei...welcome to the Magi.

-----------------------------

Episode 3 coming soon:

"The values of a bond are tested to their limits when these the two seemingly inseparable children are forced to live their lives without each other once more. What becomes of them and what is the fate of humanity during these troubled times?"

Any comments and criticisms are welcome.

Writer/Storyboard: Les Robb aka Rion (rion@dingoblue.net.au)

Storyboard/Editing: KoalaKiller (birdman@key.net.au)

NOTE: * means dialogue in German.

Disclaimer:

Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned and copyrighted by Gainax, all characters used from that series as well as familiar plot links and scenarios. All names are (TM) and (C) by their respective owners.


	3. A Past Long Forgotten 4

A past long forgotten

Part III: Seperation Anxiety

***Doctor A:** It's been three weeks and still no change.

***Doctor B:** It's as if her essence has been drained out of her leaving her body behind.

***Doctor A:** Essence....you mean as in spirit, or soul.

***Doctor B (nodding):** Yes....however it was duely expressed she never believed in its existence.

***Doctor A:** Well neither has science for that fact.

Both doctors take another look at the patient. The former doctor Sohryu, a genius by any rank reduced to the state of playing with a stuffed doll. It was pathetic.

***Doctor B (scowling):** Perhaps they should start believing.

The two physicians finish their work then leave without a sound leaving the woman in the bed talking with her 'daughter'.

* * *

Gendo Ikari sits behind the massive desk, the only piece of furniture in the gigantic office. It's size a testimony to the power game that the man plays each day. Through the t windows on the right the cranes still placing magnalev train lines around the Geo-front can be seen. The man however is talking on the phone and yet is completely oblivious to all that is occurring around him.

**Gendo (into the phone): **That's correct doctor Sohryu has been lost to us. The Eva is now completed. Doctor Akagi....she has no more value to us. She will be taken care of.

There is a brief silence as Gendo listens to the reply on the end of the phone.

**Gendo (over the phone):** Yes, now her daughter can take her place. She will begin her training soon.

Again more silence as the other party on the end of the phone speaks.

**Gendo (over the phone):** I've sent for him. He shall be returning by the end of the week.

Yet more silence as Gendo listens.

**Gendo (over phone):** No, the third child has not been found yet. However we have our suspicions. Eva zero shall have a pilot.

He listens once more to the to the words of the the other speaker.

**Gendo (over the phone):** Of course. Everything proceeds as planned.

After holding the phone to the side of his face listening to the final part of the conversation there comes a distinct click signaling that the other party has ended the call. Gendo places the phone back in its cradle then assumes his familiar position with his hands bridged under his nose, covering his mouth.

**Gendo:** It begins.

* * *

Asuka pressed her fingers up to the glass observation window that separates her from her mother's room. The doctor's fearing her safety was in jeopardy denied access to anyone but her husband. Therefore during the hospital visiting hours Asuka watched her mother through the glass, she watched countless physcisans, psychologists and all other types of the medical profession diagnose what was wrong with her. Even a NERV priest was called and he reached a conclusion much similar to those of all the NERV medical and science staff. She had lost her spirit, without it her mind and body could not function rationally.

Asuka was not sure what everyone meant by spirits and essence, the confused her as much as the adult science. However Asuka was a bright girl and she caught small pieces and worked it out from there. Her mother was dead on the inside was about the only conclusion she could muster and she believed it.

***Asuka (softly):** Mamma.

Asuka's gaze was torn off Kyoko as another man entered the room. Her father, what she could call her father. After a period of mourning that did not last one month he began to be involved with a mistress and quickly forgot about the prone figure in the hospital that was crying to be loved. He stayed for several minutes then left once more.

The young girl turned to her only companion, Shinji Ikari. Shinji had known all along something like this would happen from the mentioning of the word 'robot'. He knew that these robot's were evil, they had taken his mother away and this one had done the same thing to Asuka. Shinji knew he couldn't explain this to Asuka but had an indication she would hate these robots as much as he did once she found the truth for herself.

**Asuka:** Mon....S....Shinji.

Asuka said very few words over last last month, she had also given up playing with Shinji. Her life revolved around sleeping and eating, the things to keep her alive so she could see her mother.

**Shinji:** A....Asuka.

The girl lowers her head then walks over to Shinji and embraces him. This was the type of hug that cried "help me" however Shinji knew no-way to ease the pain she felt. Instead Shinji gripped Asuka's body and uttered small words that he thought might comfort her.

Suddenly the door open and an old woman stepped into the room. Asuka looked up still holding Shinji.

***Asuka:** Grandmother?

***Old woman: **We have to go home now.

***Asuka:** Still early.

***Old woman:** There's something else.

She pints at the young Ikari and Asuka nods. Slowly she lets go of Shinji, he looks questioningly at the girl then notices the old woman behind him. He nods and the two proceed out of the room.

The metal door shuts leaving Kyoko and her doll in private.

* * *

Back at the Sohryu home the two children arrive. There is a rental car parked outside which begins their suspicions. The old woman leads the two children inside and into the kitchen where they find a woman sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. Although Asuka isn't sure of the woman's identity Shinji's eyes light up when he see's her.

**Shinji (overjoyed):** Ritsu!

The young boy runs to the woman who stands up in response, his arms lock around her waist and he buries his head in the side of her leg. Ritsuko softly pats Shinji's head while looking at the other two.

**Shinji:** You came back.

Ritsuko lifts Shinji's chin so she can talk to his face.

**Ritsuko:** I came back for you.

Shinji gives her a puzzled look as does Asuka.

**Ritsuko:** I've been sent her for you Shinji.

Asuka suddenly realizes whats going on and her blood begins to boil. Shinji still has no idea what's going on.

**Ritsuko:** You're coming home with me Shinji.

Two prominent emotions shoot through Shinji, joy for being able to return to his missed homeland after all these months and sadness for leaving the place which he has come to know as his home and his only friend in the world.

Shinji slowly lets go of Ritsuko looking rather shocked. As Shinji lets go Asuka see's her chance and intervenes. She marches over and stands between Shinji and Ritsuko, once separating the two she glares into the eyes of Ritsuko.

**Asuka:** You can't have him!

**Ritsuko:** I'm only here to take him back.

**Asuka (angrily): **You can't have him. Shinji belongs here!

**Ritsuko (bending over):** I know how much he means to you Asuka.

**Asuka (tearfully):** Do not!

And with that Asuka slaps her, driving all her fear, pain, anguish, anger and hatred into the slap. Still she was only five years old but it was powerful for a five year old. Ritsuko stumbles back and stands up, Asuka's grandmother rushes forward and takes holds of the child's hands. Asuka had now had enough and she broke down and cries.

**Asuka (sobbing):** Don't go don't go.

Shinji looks at the woman she had learned to trust and then at the girl he had learned to open himself up to. Both were equally as important so Shinji said and did nothing, he knew there was nothing her could do to stop returning. Only one person had the ability to recall him and that person was his father, and that was one man he could never escape from completely.

* * *

**The next day**

Ritsuko and Shinji stand on the porch of the house while Asuka remains just inside of the doorframe. Asuka's grandmother was still sleeping at the early hour and Mr Sohryu has already left and would not likely be home till late evening. Asuka's eyes glare at Ritsuko filled with a burning rage and her small hands are clenched into tight balls as she stared at the woman who was taking him from her, taking her Shinji from her.

**Ritsuko:** I'm sorry Asuka.

The woman says no more and picks up Shinji's bags and walks out to the car waiting for them leaving Shinji and Asuka alone. He sets back into the hallway of the house separating the two by half a metre.

**Asuka (trying to hold back the tears):** Come back?

**Shinji (sadly):** I don't think so.

Asuka's hatred had now stemmed within her mind past her father, past Ritsuko and now stemmed to Gendo Ikari. For he was really responsible for Shinji's leaving.

**Asuka (tearfully):** Write......when you can.

Shinji slowly nods fighting the tears. Suddenly he had a sole reason for going to school and Asuka had a reason to learn Kanji.

What came next was almost automatic because neither child would not want to leave without first physically expressing their bond. They both closed the gap between them and they hugged, although this could be classed as more than a normal hug but not exactly an embrace. Each child wept onto one another's shoulders as they locked their bodies. Not only were they going to be separated physically but somehow they had come to depend on one another, although neither child could comprehend the power of this but could only feel the effects.

**Asuka (softly):** I will miss you.

**Shinji (whispering):** I will miss you too.

The two finally relented from their hug and stared at each other. The burning in Asuka's eyes had long since subsided, Shinji sighed and prepared to turn. However Asuka caught his arm and stepped right up to him again.

**Asuka:** Goodbye monkey boy.

With that she kissed him on the cheek. Shinji began to blush furiously but regained his composure while Asuka waited with her hands behind her back. Somewhere within the boy at that moment a spark of courage lit up as he faced the reality he might never see this girl again and so Shinji returns the kiss on Asuka's cheek much to the girl's surprise and comfort.

**Shinji (softly):** Goodbye pigtail girl.

With that Shinji turns, walks to the car and gets into the passenger side. The car pulls out onto the road while Shinji and Asuka continue to wave. Once the car is finally out of sight Asuka lets her wall of strength fall down around her and she weeps.

***Asuka (sobbing):** Shinji.

She cries until late evening.

* * *

Naoka Akagi sits with her beloved Magi supercomputer is the dim lighting of the command center. The only source of light is the dulled holographic images on the walls. In her hand is a bottle of sake, the immediate area around the terminal is littered with more bottles. The woman herself hums a sad tune while tapping the console with her free hand.

She knew that once the Magi was completed her usefulness would be diminished. Just like Yui and Kyoko in their work in relation to project E. Their projects....no his projects could only advance at the loss of their main contributors and it was the same for her. Rei's death only accelerated this paranoia. The scientist had lived with the knowledge that her days were now numbered, but now she didn't care.

She heard the main door to the command center swish open then close as quickly as it opened. In her drunken state it took her several moments to face the new body in the command center. Even before she look at the intruder she knew who it was.

**Naoko (slurred):** It you...you bastard.

The figure says nothing but stands there facing her, the person's body mainly hidden in shadows but it was obvious the person was male.

**Naoka (slurred):** Well.....what are you waiting for. Get it over with.

The woman drops the sake bottle as the man moves forward.

She didn't even bother to scream.

* * *

**Year 1 (2006)**

***Scientist:** How does it feel Asuka?

***Asuka:** Feels funny.

***Scientist:** Don't worry about that. You'll get used to it.

The scientist turns to the technicians's operating the command console.

***Scientist:** Second child's status?

***Technician:** Everything is nominal. Her syncronisation is holding at 7.8%

The scientist smile then picks up the microphone.

***Scientist:** You're doing wonderful Asuka you're mother would be proud.

Asuka sits silently in the entry plug wearing a replica of her mother's plug suit.

***Asuka (whispering):** Mother.

* * *

**Teacher:** You're doing well Shinji. What is this next picture?

The man turns the page on the book and Shinji is presented with the picture of a ladder.

**Shinji:** L....is for ladder.

**Teacher: **Good work.

He then points to the next picture. Shinji's face pales slightly, it was a picture of a monkey.

_Flashback_

**Asuka**: Monkey boy!

_End Flashback_

**Teacher:** Shinji?

**Shinji:** M.....is for monkey.

**Teacher:** Good. Next one.

Shinji sighs to himself then looks out the window of the house.

**Shinji (thinking): **_Monkey._

* * *

**Year 3 (2008)**

The large red figure of Evangelion unit two makes it's way quickly across the countryside of Germany. It's bounds leaving huge indents on the ground rivaling those of the dinosaurs as it sprinted. The Eva weaved and zig-zagged quickly, jumped over clusters of trees then began to slow down and finally stop a few hundred metre's before a small camp of tent's and vehicles all sporting NERV logo's.

Asuka remains in the Eva's entry plug beaming to herself while gripping the butterfly controls.

***Scientist (over radio):** Excellent work pilot Sohryu. You're syncronisation still continues to climb at an amazing rate.

***Asuka (over radio):** Thankyou sir. But you knew that this would happen when I was selected.

***Scientist (chucking):** Of course we did.

Asuka's smiles got even brighter after those words were said.

***Scientist:** Stand by we're connecting up to you up to a power supply now. Then we'll run some other fields tests which I think you will enjoy.

Asuka nods and then grins as she confidently grips her control sticks.

* * *

**Voice:** Shinji.

The boy doesn't stir.

**Voice:** Shinji?

Again no response.

**Voice:** Shinji!

The child stirs but is not roused.

**Voice:** SHINJI?

This time the boy awakens. He sits up with a start to find his uncle staring back at him. The man gives the startled boy a reassuring smile.

**Shinji:** S...sorry.

**Uncle:** It's perfectly fine. It's just that you were becoming restless in your sleep.

Shinji looks down at his hands scrunching up the bedsheets.

**Uncle (concerned):** You had that dream again.

It takes a while for Shinji to respond. Even when he does it is not more than a simple head nod.

**Uncle:** Well it's over now and you've got to get to school soon.

Shinji looks up at the man and gives a small smile.

**Shinji:** Yeah.

**Uncle:** Let's go make some breakfast.

**Shinji:** Sure.

The two walk to the kitchen smiling and planning their day.

* * *

Far away from all the commotion of everyday life and even that of the enigmatic project E is a sanctuary of the human mind and soul. The council of Seele.

In the dark room only twelve black monoliths each with a small light beneath them and their glowing red text produce the only light. That is until a light for a desk appears in the center. The man sitting at this desk is none other than Gendo Ikari.

**Keel:** Ikari you are late.

**Gendo:** I was temporarily delayed.

**Keel:** It is not advisable to keep this committee waiting.

**Gendo:** Of course.

**Keel:** However. We shall let it pass.....this time.

Their is a brief silence as all the parties contemplate the coming conversation.

**Gendo:** All proceeds according to the schedules.

**Seele:** The loss of the first child was not foreseen.

**Seele:** She has a rather important significance in relation to the scenario.

**Gendo:** That she does. However she is not lost to us, it is only a matter of time.

**Seele:** Not only was she required a pilot but the catalyst of the situation.

**Seele:** You forget this.

**Gendo:** Her replacement is already undergoing the training schedule. Not as rigorous as the one of the second child but it will prepare her for combat with great profecincy.

**Seele:** and for the role as the catalyst?

**Gendo:** As I said it is only a matter of research.

**Seele:** However to this point you have not produced a suitable clone. Not even come close mind you.

**Gendo:** We have the technology now, all that is lacking is the right genetic code.

**Seele:** Also which has done poorly.

**Gendo:** The Marduke institutes purpose is to find Eva pilots, not to find genetic codes.

**Seele:** These codes come from the pilots do they not?

**Gendo:** Correct.

**Seele:** Then where does the problem exist?

**Gendo:** No pilot is exactly the same. Their coding may be smiliar but its not identical.

**Seele:** Therefore you are saying its impossible.

**Gendo:** Not impossible. Rather it can be said as a challenge.

**Seele:** This challenge must be completed. Otherwise our scenario cannot continue.

**Gendo:** You forget outside interference.

**Keel:** The angels are of no great concern.

**Gendo (faking sarcasm):** And I thought the world mattered to you.

**Keel:** Winning against them or not as long as our scenario is completed before the destruction is all that matters.

Gendo places his hands under his nose covering his mouth.

**Gendo:** Of course.

* * *

**Year 6 (2011)**

**Voice:** Excellent Rei your skills are developing well.

**Rei:** Thankyou.

**Voice:** Let us review the machine code once more.

**Rei:** Yes.

The girl blinks once then across her red eye the reflection of thousands of lines of one's and zero's can be seen moving across her eyes. Almost like a window in a computer, yet this girl is not a computer and is not a human. She simply is.

In the control room of the command center one surprised technician jumps back when the computer started to compile a program he was working on by himself. However when the other tech's come to examine what had occurred they found nothing. Of course the technician who jumped became the joke of the command center.

Rei closes her eyes the looks back into the darkness, the lines of code missing from her eyes.

**Voice:** You have done well. Soon you will be able to control the Magi completely.

**Rei:** Yes....mother.

All fades into the dark.

* * *

***Girl:** Hey Asuka I like the hairdo.

***Asuka:** It's nothing really, just a little style change and my interface headsets.

***Girl:** But it's soooo you.

***Asuka:** Hey thanks.

The two continue to walk for a few moments around the shopping center idly chatting.

***Girl:** But I thought you were really attached to those pigtails of yours.

Asuka looks slightly surprised then goes quiet.

***Girl:** Asuka?

***Asuka (thinking):** _I can't keep living in the past._

_Flashback_

**Boy:** Silly pigtail girl!

_End Flashback_

***Asuka (sadly):** We all have to grow up sometime.

Asuka's companion give's her a quizzical stare. However Asuka's mind is on other things and not even the experience of shopping can tear her away from her thoughts.

***Asuka:** I'm going home ok.

***Girl:** O....kay.

***Asuka:** I'll call you sometime.

She picks up her bags and walks slowly out of the mall.

***Girl (quietly):** Sure.

* * *

Shinji surveyed his new surroundings with great care. He had been over most of Japan but he had never been to Osaka before, this new city was alien to him even though it was still the same country, the same people. Yet they were different. However Shinji knew he wasn't one to judge that since he was five he had never had a close friend, really no friends only acquaintances that only existed in the classroom and nothing more.

Yet he once had a friend. A close friend, perhaps even more than that.

Shinji continued walking through the crowds of unfamiliar faces slowly making his way to a destination he had no intent or idea on going to. He found himself at a fountain in front of a city building. It's crystal blue waters sparkled in the sunlight as the water streamed from the top of the centerpiece down into a lower basin which overflowed into the bottom basin whereby the water was sucked in through a pump to start the cycle again.

The boy found a certain fountain that was his life. He started out at the bottom then worked his way to the top only to be let down again. However when a certain trip to Germany took place his life slowly rose to the top of the fountain once more and he stayed there like a droplet of water suspended in time on a windowpane. Yet all good things came to an end and once more he found himself in the bottom basin.

He looked up at the top of the fountain gushing water in all directions and then he looked at his feet.

**Shinji (to himself):** Will I ever be on the top again.

Somehow his mind believed that was untrue while his heart said otherwise.

* * *

**Year 10 (2015) - the first meeting**

In the gigantic office of Gendo Ikari the commanders of NERV wait inside. Almost brooding in the cavernous room. Finally the door opens and the silhouette of a woman appears in the doorway.

**Gendo:** Come.

The woman steps forward and the door's snap shut draining most of the light from the room once more. Even walking briskly it takes her several moments to finally reach the desk and stand in front of it.

The woman is dressed in a black dress that only sits a small way down her thighs, complementing this is a red flight jacket and beret.....and a white cross hanging from her neck.

**Woman:** Captain Katsuragi reporting as ordered sir.

**Gendo:** Very prompt captain.

**Misato:** You are the commander sir.

Fuyutsuki internally chuckles to himself knowing that Gendo's ego must have gone up at least three notches to that remark.

**Gendo:** However. I have another assignment for you.

**Misato (thinking):** _This close to contact with the angel's....he must be mad._

**Gendo:** As the said time approached I have decided it is time to return the fourth to us.

**Misato:** The fourth child? I thought we have had only three children.

**Gendo:** The first was unfortunately.....lost to us.

The two commanders look at each other in the corner's of their eyes then turn their attention back to Misato.

**Gendo:** However we have been keeping the fourth hidden just in case this was to occur. This is your task, to contact the fourth and bring him back here. You shall receive more details soon.

**Misato:** Yes sir.

* * *

A sad melody fills the air inside the small home and creates an atmosphere of slight depression. The music itself gave the impression it had been practiced long and well and by someone not of the player's age. The main door to the home slides open and a middle aged man steps inside.

**Man (sadly):** Again with that tune.

He slowly make his way through the house to another door which was slid shut. He knocks on the wooden rail and waits for a moment. The music stops suddenly and the door slides back several seconds after that.

**Shinji:** Y....yes sensi?

**Man:** Shinji I was just on the phone with your father.

That last word sent a surge through his body, an involuntary and unwanted surge at that.

**Shinji:** F....father.

**Man:** He wants you to go back to Tokyo-3.

**Shinji:** W...why?

**Man:** It's for the sake of mankind.

**Shinji:** W...what?

The teacher puts an envelope in Shinji's open hands. The boy looks up at the man quizzically.

**Man:** Pack your things. You're train leaves tomorrow at nine.

With that the man turns and leaves. Shinji remains in the doorway very confused. He looks down at the envelope.

**Shinji (quietly):** Father.

He turns and slides the door behind him to prepare for his trip.

* * *

Asuka steps down off the temporary metal staircase placed beside her entry plug. She takes one quick flick of her head to throw out any residual LCL from her hair then walks over to a group of assembled men.

***Asuka (confidently):** So how'd I do?

***Scientist:** You did amazingly Asuka. Your syncro-ratio is at an all time high of seventy percent

***Man in fatigues:** Not only that but your marksman ship scores are standing at ninety-one, one of the best on the base. Not only that but your hand to hand skills are making level four advanced training almost seem too easy.

***Man in a suit:** Your studies have also paid off. You completed your degree in Mathematics and Physics with honors. Congratulations Asuka.

Asuka is now totally awash with self confidence and arrogance which shows through plain as day.

Suddenly another man in a NERV uniform appears on the walkway.

***Man:** I hope you have been brushing up on those language skills while doing your degree Asuka.

***Asuka (distantly):** Yeah so...I think I'm almost there with the Kanji.

***Man:** Well then perhaps you had better get more of a move on then.

***Asuka (more interested):** Why's that?

***Man:** In about two months you'll be heading for Tokyo-3.

***Asuka (excited):** Really? NERV Japan, the other Eva's everything?!

***Voice:** You bet. Saving mankind, angels the whole works.

The fifth man walks toward the excited Eva pilot. He is rather tall and pleasantly build but in need of a shave.

***Asuka:** Kaaaaajjjiii!

She runs over to the man and hugs him.

***Kaji:** Woah easy kiddo you're still dripping the orange stuff!

* * *

**Two months later**

Shinji sits cross legged on the floor of Misato's apartment with his two friends sitting either side of him. To his left is a slightly brown boy with dark hair and a dark tracksuit to match. On his right is a boy in a green tank-top and army pants complemented with the boots, he also wears rather large glasses and lazily holds a videocamera in his right hand.

**Shinji:** So why did you guys come here anyway?

**Boy in tracksuit:** Dunno. Bored I guess. Whattabout you Kensuke?

**Kensuke:** That's a pretty lame excuse Toji.

**Toji (slightly annoyed):** You got a better one?

**Kensuke (smirking slightly):** Perhaps.

**Toji:** Wasamadder...too afraid to tell?

**Shinji:** Hey come on you guys its nothing to fight over.

The two boys agree then sigh.

**Toji:** Boooring.

Suddenly Misato's head pop's out from the corner of her door leading to her bedroom.

**Misato:** You guys bored huh?

**Shinji, Toji and Kensuke in unison:** Yes.

**Misato (giggling):** Well it just so happens we'll be taking a little trip today.

All three boys eye's light up with the word 'trip' being mentioned.

**Shinji:** R...really?

**Misato (smiling):** Yep!

**Shinji:** W...where?

**Misato (winking):** You'll see!

-----------------------------

Episode 4 coming soon:

"Re-united once more yet still apart these children must come to terms with their position in this world while also trying to come to grips with the situation they have been placed into.......whether they like it or not".

Any comments and criticisms are welcome.

Writer/Storyboard: Les Robb aka Rion (rion@dingoblue.net.au)

Storyboard/Editing: KoalaKiller (birdman@key.net.au)

NOTE: * means dialogue in German.

Disclaimer:

Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned and copyrighted by Gainax, all characters used from that series as well as familiar plot links and scenarios. All names are (TM) and (C) by their respective owners.


	4. A Past Long Forgotten 5

A past long forgotten

Part IV: Reunion

A large cubical shaped helicopter flies low across the sparkling blue oceans of the Pacific. Although on the side of the helicopter are military and UN symbols most of the passengers onboard are not soldiers save for the pilots.

**Kensuke (waving his camera around):** Man oh man a Antov 38 protochopper. I never thought I'd get to fly in one of these hot mammas!

He then turns to look at Shinji who is gazing out the view port while still maneuvering his camera around.

**Kensuke (excitedly): **It's great having a famous buddy like you Shinji!

Shinji turns to Kensuke and gives a weak smile then continues to look out the view port. It's at this time Misato pops her head into the group of three boys.

**Misato (smiling):** Well I thought it would be nice to get you guys out of the cramped up mountains for a while. I hope you enjoy this little date.

**Toji (putting his cap on backwards):** Is this really a date we're having Misato. And I brought this hat just for today, I'll never take it off.

Misato smiles then winks which makes Toji proceed to blush while Shinji rests his face in the palm of his hand. Finally Shinji regains his composure and returns his gaze to Misato.

**Shinji:** You never told us. Where exactly are we going Misato?

Misato looks briefly out the window then back at the boys while smiling even brighter.

**Misato:** Oh we're just taking a trip on the cute little boat down there.

All three boys scramble to look out the helicopter's view ports. In their field of vision is a gigantic fleet compromised of ships from all over the world. It was a view of the greatest amount of seaborne might ever assembled in humanity's military history.

**Kensuke:** Oh man look at all that. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 aircraft carriers, 9 battleships, 7 destroyers, 8 frigates, 4 mine layers, 6 transports and probably even a few submarines too!

The helicopter makes a pass over the largest of the five carriers which was flying the command flags signifying it carried the fleet's admiral.

**Kensuke:** Look at that. That's the pride of the UN's combined fleet the supercarrier over the rainbow!

**Misato (faking distaste):** But look at it. It's so old I'm surprised it can still float.

**Kensuke:** Awww it isn't that bad it's a vintage model from just before the second impact.

**Pilot (interrupting):** Excuse me captain but we're ready for landing now.

**Misato (flushing red):** Oh sorry.

The four strap in as the helicopter makes it's approach while many pairs of eyes watch it's decent onto the flight deck.

* * *

On the bridge of the massive aircraft carrier while the crew works silently in the background two men dressed in while naval uniforms with their faces hidden mostly under their caps watch the helicopter approach. One man sits and the other stands, the former with a set of binoculars and admiral's insignias watching the events unfurl.

**Admiral:** It seems they brought the power cables for that children's toy of theirs.

**Captain:** But I hear congress has pinned it's hope on that robot as well sir.

**Admiral:** Humpft. Pulling the entire Pacific fleet for guard duty over that one thing, what a waste.

**Captain:** It cost in the billions to manufacture.

**Admiral:** Well if they have the money to blow on that action figure they ought to give us a little more.

The two turn their attention to a particular transport which is slightly larger than the others.

* * *

The helicopter gently touches down on the deck of the aircraft carrier. It's engines creating the downdraft whisks around papers, dust, loose items and the dress of on particular onlooker who's face his hidden by the shadows yet the figure is unmistaken ably female.

***Girl:** Bout time too.

* * *

The four finally make their way off the the helicopter. Kensuke eagerly videotaping everything on the deck quoting from military handbooks about the model and serial numbers of various pieces of equipment around, Toji and Shinji disembark as Shinji yawns and stretches. Suddenly a gust of wind catches Toji's hat and the two boys take off in pursuit while Misato groans and holds her stomach.

**Misato (groaning):** Curry and wonky air travel doesn't mix...URRRP!

**Toji and Shinji together:** Hey stop that cap!

The two continue to persue the cap even as it nears the edge of the flight deck, it sits precariously close to the edge of the ship as Toji and Shinji approach it. Just as they got one metre from it a gust of wind sweeps the cap off the deck. Before Toji can even acknowledge his loss he is trying to stop in time before falling off the edge of the ship as is Shinji.

**Misato:** SHINJI!

The two boys fall over the side but there are no screams. As Misato and Kensuke run to assist the stricken boys another figure makes its way over to the fall site. Where two pairs of hands can be seen clutching onto the side of the deck.

* * *

**Toji:** Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

**Shinji:** Misato!

**Female voice:** Not quite.

Toji and Shinji squint their eyes to make out the person. However the sun is almost directly behind her thereby blinding the two.

**Toji:** Give us a hand before we fall off.

**Female voice:** But surely big, strong males like you could pull yourselves up.

**Toji:** Hey we could die!

**Female voice: **Perhaps...or perhaps not.

Shinji finds his grip slipping as does Toji, one of Shinji's hands slip, then the other.

**Toji and Misato:** SHINJI!

However the scream abruptly ends and there is no splash. The only real sound now is riotous laughing by that of the unknown female party on the deck. Toji finds his grip slipping and he falls screaming, but not far when he is caught in a strong net. He looks over at Shinji who is blushing red then back up at the deck.

**Toji:** What the?

**Kensuke (looking over the side):** Aircraft carriers come with nest around the side just....

**Female voice (interuppting):** In case idiot's like you two don't fall over the side and kill yourselves.

Shinji and Toji blush slightly. However while Shinji continues Toji holds his fist up at the silhouetted figure.

**Toji:** You coulda told us that!

**Female voice:** You're still alive.

**Toji:** No thanks to you bitch!

**Misato:** That's enough! Shinji, Toji use the ladder next to you.

The two boys slowly make their way back up to the flight deck to join Misato, Kensuke and the person to which the voice belonged to.

The girl stood proudly on the deck, dressed in a yellow sundress, red raised shoes and a blue choker. However her physical appearance was even better, enough to turn even Toji's and Kensuke's attentions away from Misato for a few moments. She was rather tall with a fair complexion, light frame, long fiery red hair fluttering in the breeze like her dress and crystal blue eyes. Shinji could not avert his eyes from this picture of perfection in front of him.

**Shinji (thinking):** _So foreign to me.....yet so familiar._

**Misato:** This is the second child. Asuka Langly Sohryu.

Shinji gulps at both the mentioning of the word 'second child' and the girl's name which also seemed familiar.

Asuka beams proudly at the mentioning of her name and her title. Then her grin of confidences relents and she slightly scowls.

**Asuka: **So which one is the famous fourth child?

She scans the three boys....all three rather poor specimines of the male species she thought. She looked at Kensuke and believed he was WAY too eager to pilot something as serious as an Evangelion, she looked then to Toji and saw a small minded brute which was useless in a bio-mechanical marvel so that left the frail, wimpy looking boy standing next to Misato.

**Asuka (frowning to Shinji):** So I guess you're him right?

Shinji's eyes bug out and he turns his gaze from Asuka while turning red slightly.

**Misato:** Yes he is. This is Shinji Ikari the fourth child.

**Asuka (quietly):** Not much to look at.

Yet Asuka felt some strange connection to this boy. Although at the moment everything about him was repulsive to her she found that she couldn't turn away from him. The two stared at each other for many moments until Toji decided to break the silence.

**Toji (snarling):** Eva pilot or not you're still a bitch.

**Asuka:** I just KNEW you couldn't be the fourth child you dumb tonk!

**Toji (pointing at Shinji):** Well you sure have been staring for a long time there at plain ol Shinji.......somethin caught your eye?

**Kensuke (pointing his camera at Asuka):** Or someone?

Shinji blushes harder at this comment while a new fire burns within Asuka's eyes.

**Asuka:** YOU TWO PERVERTS! CAN'T YOU EVER REGARD SOMEONE QUIETLY ANYMORE WITHOUT HAVING SOMEONE GET THE WRONG IDEA!

With that she slaps both boys hard. Before Asuka gets a chance to begin her next assault Misato decides it's time to intervene and catches Asuka's arm.

**Misato:** ANYway we have to go see the admiral now.

She drops Asuka's arm and walks off closely followed by Shinji. Asuka turns to the two boys who are still recovering.

**Asuka:** You're just lucky Misato saved you.

She doesn't give the two a second look and rushes to join up with Misato and Shinji.

**Toji and Kensuke togeather:** Bitch.

They too begin to jog after Misato across the flight deck.

* * *

**Admiral:** NERV hmmm.

The man lowers Misato's ID card and gives the group a hard stare. Misato stands directly in front of him with Shinji and Asuka on her left while Toji and Kensuke stand on her right.

**Admiral:** And for a moment I thought you might have been the leader of this boy scout troop.

**Misato (warmly):** NERV appreciates your co-operation in this joint venture.

**Admiral (flatly):** I am sure they might actually appreciate the fact that Iam babysitting all their children.

Misato hides a scowl beneath her smile then produces a manila folder.

**Misato (handing over the folder): **Here are the specifications for the portable power supply.

**Admiral (not giving the folder a second glance):** Activating that thing at sea, preposterous.

**Misato:** But establishing that the......

**Admiral (interrupting):** The robot works fine.

**Misato:** Sir however....

**Admiral (interrupting again):** Listen captain. The Evangelion unit two and it's pilot have been entrusted to us by the second branch in Germany. And it has been specified to us not to endanger the blasted thing.

Asuka grins in pride at this statement while Misato's fury burns within her yet she puts on a good face in front of the allied commanders.

**Misato:** Well...will you sign these transfer papers please?

The admiral pulls his cap down further and folds his arms.

**Captain:** We aren't authorized to transfer the said list until we unload.

**Misato:** Where is our unloading destination?

**Captain:** New Yokosuka.

**Misato:** Fine then...take us to New Yokosuka asap.

Misato ushers the children out of the bridge and is about to leave herself when the admiral speaks again.

**Admiral:** Remember that the sea is our jurisdiction.

Misato has had her fill of the admiral's arrogance and prepares her retort.

**Misato (arrogantly):** Well you remember that in an emergency NERV's military authority exceeds your own.

**Toji (in the distance):** She's awesome.

With that she shuts the door while the admiral scrunches his cap and throws it on the table. At that moment another door to the bridge opens and Kaji steps onto the bridge.

**Admiral:** Mr Kaji I must insist you stop inviting yourself onto the bridge.

**Kaji (coolly):** Oh sorry about that admiral. But I must ask was that NERV rep's name Misato Katsuragi.

**Admiral:** Unfortunately...yes.

**Kaji (grinning):** Thanks admiral.

**Admiral:** And don't slam the.....

Kaji disappears from the bridge as the door swings quickly back and crashes back into place making a large klang.

**Admiral (holding his head):** door.....

* * *

**Toji (sarcastically):** That was sure fun.

**Misato (sighing):** Don't I know it.

**Toji (turning around):** Anyway...why is devil girl still tagging along?

**Asuka:** Hey shut up you prick. I can go wherever I want to!

**Kensuke (snickering):** As long as Shinji is goin the same way.

**Asuka (whapping Kensuke on the head):** Quiet four eyes!

The two boys keep in step as they grumble and navigate through the narrow hallways of the ship. Misato leads followed by Toji and Kensuke and then by Shinji and Asuka. Because the group is mainly in pairs each person is almost squeezed against the shoulder of one person and their respective wall as they progress through the ship.

As the group turns the next corner they face a man down the other end of the small corridor. He leans against the wall and sports a ponytail and roughly shaven face. He grins and gives a small wink, Misato grimaces at the sight of him while Asuka grows a bright smile and stands on her tip-toes to get a better view.

**Asuka (excitedly):** Kaaaaajjjiii!

She pushes her way through the group slamming everyone against a wall, especially Kaji as she hugs him tight around his waist while pushing him into the wall. Kaji pats her on the head then gives a playful smile at Misato.

**Kaji (still grinning):** Hey Katsuragi.

Misato turns a shade of purple while gripping her folder very tightly. The three boys look on at the scene in front of them unsure of what to make of it.

**Misato:** What are YOU doing here?

**Kaji:** Well I stayed back in Germany after you left to help out there. Once that project was done I was reassigned to NERV Japan and since Asuka was on her way here it was fitting that I became her guardian for the trip.

**Asuka (happily):** That's right. I couldn't hope for anything more.

Misato scowls while Kaji continues to smile while Asuka buries her head into his chest sighing happily.

**Toji (whispering to Shinji and Kensuke):** This is getting weirder by the second.

The two boys nod in agreement. However Shinji continued to stare at Asuka who was busy with Kaji almost as if he wanted to be in Kaji's position.

* * *

The six are now seated at a table in the cafeteria of the floating city. Kaji sits on the left hand side of the table with Asuka next to him and Shinji next to her. Misato is seated across from Kaji on the right with Toji next to her, then Kensuke next to him. It seems that Kaji is trying to iniate a game of footsie with Misato, however she folds her arms and looks away from him.

**Kaji (grinning):** So how's life been treating you Katsuragi.

**Misato (scowling):** Just fine....at least some of us actually get better with age.

**Kaji (faking sadness):** I'm hurt..ow

He takes another sip of his tea then leans on the table to get a look at Shinji who is staring at his soda with his hands in his lap.

**Kaji: **So I hear you're living with Katsuragi.

**Shinji:** Y...yeah thats right.

Kaji smirks then gives a quick glance at Misato who remains in her previous position.

**Kaji (smirking):** I guess she still has that 'thing' for younger men.

Misato's ears perk up and her brain snaps into action as she twists back to face Kaji, the other three children also have their attention drawn to the new spectacle.

**Misato:** What the hell are you talking about!

**Toji (to Kensuke):** Younger guys.....do you think Ikari has?

**Kensuke (to Toji):** Nah I don't think so.....but perhaps we're in with a chance then.

**Toji (to Kensuke):** Yeah.

The two boys grin between themselves.

**Kaji (ignoring Misato for Shinji):** So then you'd be able to tell me. Is she sill so...wild in bed?

Everyone at the table with the exception of Kaji, Shinji and Misato reacted to those words like Kaji had dropped an N2 bomb. However Misato couldn't take it anymore, she goes a shade of purple and slams her fists down on the table shaking the drinks.

**Misato (furious): **WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Kaji shakes his head and turns back to Shinji.

**Kaji:** No...she hasn't changed at all has she Shinji?

**Shinji:** If she acted like this when you knew her....then I guess you're right.

Kaji grins and drinks the rest of his tea. Misato falls back in her seat still angered but now also slightly embarrassed. The rest of the table finally comes out of their shock and to a state of normalcy.

**Shinji:** But....can I ask you a question?

**Kaji:** Sure thing...fire away!

**Shinji:**How do you know my name?

**Kaji:** You aren't really oblivious to the extent of your name are you Shinji?

Shinji shakes his head while keeping his eyes transfixed on the older man.

**Kaji:** You're pretty darn famous in the defense industry. The great fourth child who piloted his eva in his debut battle with no training.

**Shinji (blushing and rubbing the back of his head):** I was just lucky I guess.

**Kaji (smiling):** Ah so modest....but its not luck it's your talent. And that talent is your destiny Shinji.

Shinji begins to smile at Kaji's kind words while Asuka looks on at the boy rather distastefully.

**Asuka (thinking):** _Thinking he's such a big shot. I'll show him._

**Asuka:** The air is become think in here. Let's go out and get some fresh air Kaji.

Kaji looks over at Misato and decides against trying to invite her along as well.

**Kaji:** Sure, why not.

The two stand and leave without another word from the other four at the table.

**Toji (quietly):** Tense.

* * *

On one of the few observation posts on the ship that weren't crowded Asuka and Kaji are present, although the few occasional sailors that stop to gawk at Asuka is apparently normal as well. However today she does not take it in good stride as all the previous times.

**Kaji (leaning on the railing):** So what's the matter Asuka?

**Asuka:** I'm...disappointed.

**Kaji:** In the fourth child?

**Asuka:** He's boring and he looks like a wimp.

**Kaji:** Would a wimp have done half the things he has?

**Asuka:** Sure....sure here we go again with the 40% syncro-rate on his first battle....

**Kaji:** Have you actually even seen or heard about of any of the battles?

**Asuka (swinging her legs):** Come to think of it....no.

**Kaji (smiling):** Well then there's an easy solution to that.

* * *

Inside a small briefing room with a wall screen are Shinji, Asuka, Toji, Kensuke, Misato and Kaji. While the other five take their seats, Shinji in the front right most seat, Asuka beside him and Toji beside her. Above Shinji in the next row was Misato, then a place for Kaji and finally Kensuke beside the empty seat always with trusty camcorder in hand.

Kaji places a videotape into the VCR then picks up an elaborate remote control and sits in his place. He presses a button and the lights dim to almost nothing.

**Misato:** Don't get any idea's you rat!

**Kaji (innocently):** I wouldn't dream of it.

**Toji (to Kensuke behind him):** Sure...like one of us wouldn't try.

**Kensuke (to Toji in front of him):** Well perhaps Shinji wouldn't...not with demon girl.

The two snicker while Shinji stares plainly at the still dark video screen waiting for something to happen. In the dim light Asuka can still make out his features and she was sure no-one would catch her looking...especially Shinji

**Asuka (thinking):** _Why does he seem so familiar? Is it his hair, his nose, his eyes, his name......argh I don't know but I'm so SURE!_

Asuka frowns and decides to turn away before anyone notices. It's at this point that Kaji has finally finished trying to flirt unsuccessful with Misato and turned on the large television.

The first battle of Tokyo 3

Date: 2015

Classified material: NERV authorization only

The images of the battle flash up on the screen, Kensuke filmed all of the images furiously while mouthing words of admiration, Toji folded his arms and watched with a slight tinge of anger in his eyes. For Misato and Kaji they had already seen the battle, Shinji had participated in it while Asuka watched on with slight admiration. However when the Eva went berserk got the greatest reaction from her.

**Asuka (thinking):** _Such unchained power.....is he capable of that?_

The second battle of Tokyo 3

Date: 2015

Classified material: NERV authorization only

The images provide a different reaction from the children this time. Shinji was slightly ashamed of this battle as he disobeyed orders and ran away, Kensuke had seen this battle...a little too closely as did Toji and it sparked some painful memories. Asuka on the other hand watched Shinji's Eva once again go into it's beserker mode except this time it was in control, despite being pierced by it's elctrotenticles, his time running out and his nerve connections breaking up Shinji prevailed.

**Asuka (thinking):** _He did it again...this time it was under HIS control. It wasn't a fluke._

The third battle of Tokyo 3

Date: 2015

Classified material: NERV authorization only

The first sortie was displayed on the screen as the particle beam bore it way into the Eva. Shinji's screams were broadcast throughout the room a little too loudly on the speakers startling everyone including Shinji. The next scene was of Shinji unconscious in the hospital room. These images were slightly too much for Shinji and he stiffened in pure fright, Asuka turned her head and noticed his reaction.

**Asuka (thinking): **_Wimp.....no, would a wimp have done what he has?_

Asuka reaches her hand out and rests it on Shinji's shoulder in order to comfort him. Shinji jumps again at the touch and turns his head, he sees the sparking eyes of Asuka looking back at him. Shinji gives a small smile and returns his gaze back to the screen, Asuka follows suit.

The next images are of the Eva's setting up in their positions. Eva 01 this time carries the shield and the new Eva to the screen, an orange with the designation Eva 00, it wields a giant positron rifle. The next broadcast image is of the mis-fire of the rifle, the angel fires again but Shinji steps in the way with the shield holding back the blast to defend the other Eva. The second shot hits its mark and the angel falls however the shield is pierced and Eva 00 is struck by the particle beam.

Seeing this Eva 01 rushes over to the fallen Eva and pulls the amour off exposing it's entry plug and puts it gently down on the ground. Shinji ejects his plug and scrambles down the side to his fallen pilot, a pilot with brown hair and brown eyes.

**Kensuke: **Hey isn't that the class rep?

**Toji (thinking):** _CLASS REP!_

Shinji sits lower in the seat while the two boys glare at him while Asuka's gaze is more of questioning rather than annoyance.

**Shinji (blushing red):** W..w...well

**Asuka:** I thought the first child was dead.

**Misato (interrupting):** Hikari..isn't the first child. That was Rei Ayanami, Hikari is the third.

**Asuka:** So she was picked after me?

**Misato:** She's been trained like you, but we kept her identity a secret.

**Asuka (excitedly):** Wunderbah....someone like me!

**Toji:** Why didn't you tell us Shinji?

**Shinji:** I'm not supposed to talk about classified stuff like that.

**Misato:** Technically you two should be shot for seeing this tape.

Toji and Kensuke gulp. Misato reaches out with her hand to Kensuke.

**Misato:** The disc please.

Kensuke sighs and hands over the disc of the the video footage displayed in the briefing room. She crushes the disc on her hand while Kensuke looks on with tears streaming down his face.

**Kensuke:** All that for nothing.

**Misato:** Just remember to keep this information to yourselves or......HEY STOP TOUCHING MY LEG!

Kaji smirks and begins to touch Misato. The woman turns a bright shade of red trying to fend off the man's advances in the dim light. Meanwhile Asuka still notices that her hand is on Shinji's shoulder.

**Asuka:** Ahhhhh get off me pervert!

**Shinji:** What?

**Asuka (pulling her hand back like it was burnt):** You were trying to feel me up!

**Shinji:** What are you talking about...you touched me.

**Asuka (wailing):** Save me Kaji!

She jumps from her chair and looks over at Kaji who is still trying to grope Misato rather unsuccessfully. A big sweatdrop forms on the back of her head.

**Asuka (thinking):** _Mein Gott! They're all a bunch of perverts._

* * *

Meanwhile below all the chaos that is erupting on the sea above a creature that has been sleeping for some time awakens on the ocean floor. A series of red dots begin to glow signifying that the time of testing was almost at hand. Slowly the immense creature glides from it's resting place and swims towards it's target.

* * *

**Shinji (being pulled along): **Hey...where the heck are we going!

**Asuka:** For a little bit of show and tell!

Asuka yanks Shinji over to a waiting helicopter, Toji and Kensuke are about to follow when Misato puts a hand on each of their shoulders.

**Misato:** Not this time guys.

**Kensuke (lowering his videocamera):** Awww man

**Toji:** We just can't leave Shinji alone with that demon!

**Misato:** It's too late anyway.

The helicopter lifts off and flies out to a transport which is in the largest clump of ships regarding it as something very important to protect.

* * *

Smirking Asuka lifts a section of the heavy covering over the transport's cargo bay.

**Shinji (intrigued):** that sure is an interesting color. I didn't know it was red.

**Shinji (thinking): **_Perhaps Eva's color scheme's reflect a pilot's personality or something._

He snickers at his own personal joke while Asuka get's angrier at Shinji's reaction.

**Asuka: **And what's wrong with it!

**Shinji (snapping back to reality):** N...nothing!

**Asuka (grinning):** Of course not.

The two climb under the covering and down onto a set of floating pylons. Before them is the immense humanoid form of Evangelion unit two lying face down in a small pool of coolant fluid.

**Asuka (proudly):** Now this is an Evangelion.Unit zero and one were the prototype and test type's respectively. However my unit two is the world's first real Eva. Created for actual combat conditions it is the ultimate production model!

**Shinji (rolling his eyes):** Oh....ok Asuka.

**Asuka:** Oh...ok...OH...OK! The reason your pitiful Eva synched with an untrained pilot is proof of it's inferior design!

Shinji says nothing but stares at the girl who is now lost on her own ego trip. As she continues to rant off design improvements and other information Shinji takes the time to look at the Eva more closely while Asuka continues her rantings with her eyes closed.

**Asuka:** Plus the neural network interface is up to a whole twenty microseconds faster than unit one, sure that might not much to you now but when we're in battttllleeeee!

The whole ship rocks as Asuka finishes her sentence.

**Shinji:** What the hell was that?!

**Asuka:** Undersea shockwave! And it sounded close.

The two rush out onto the deck of the ship and hang onto the railings for support. Out on the sea a large dark figure can me seen moving just underneath the water, also the heavily chopped up water gives away the creature's position and immense size. The figure smashes right through the hull of a battleship causing it to sink at a fantastic rate.

**Shinji: **It can't be...angels!

**Asuka (surprised):** Angels? You mean a real one?

Two more ships are plowed into causing them to sink in large fireballs as well.

**Shinji:** This is bad we have to find Misato!

**Asuka (grinning evilly):** Wunderbah.

* * *

**Shinji (into a walkie-talkie):** Misatothere'sanotherangelinthewaterandthere'snothingwecandoaboutitwe'reinalotoftrouble!

**Misato (over the walkie-talkie):** Calm down Shinji. There is something we can do. Why did we bring those power cables?

**Shinji (over the walkie-talkie): **For Eva two?

**Misato (over the walkie-talkie):** There's your answer.

**Shinji (over the walkie-talkie):** Yo...you can't be serious!

Before Misato can respond Asuka carrying a duffel bag grabs Shinji and pulls him along making Shinji drop the walkie-talkie.

**Asuka (impatiently):** Come schnel!

As they briskly walk down the corridor Asuka see's a door leading to a stairwell. She stops suddenly.

**Asuka:** Wait here a second.

**Shinji:** We don't have time for this!

**Asuka:** Shut up idiot!

One flight down Asuka undresses and slides on her plug suit. As she presses the seal button on her left wrist she notices the spare suit in the bag and get's an idea.

**Asuka (thinking): **_Bet he'll do it too._

* * *

**Asuka:** Here!

Asuka dumps the second plug suit in Shinji's arms. He looks at it curiously, then at Asuka.

**Shinji:** Asuka I...

**Asuka:** Put it on!

**Shinji:** B...but...

**Asuka:** What's the matter?!

**Shinji:** Th...this is a female suit.

**Asuka:** If it fits it doesn't matter!

**Shinji (weakly):** Is...this really necessary?

**Asuka (pointing to the stairwell):** Don't just stand there, get moving!

Shinji bows his head and complies. However he only goes down on clump of stairs making him slightly visible to the top of the staircase. Shinji shed's his clothing and hesitantly begins to slide on the plug suit all the while Asuka has been watching him. She is snapped out of her spying when another explosion rocks the ship.

**Asuka:** Hurry up you idiot!

**Asuka (mentally kicking herself):** _Almost got found out._

_

* * *

_

The entry plug on the back of the Eva slides out and opens to reveal the control sled of the Eva.

**Asuka:** Get in fourth child and get ready for an amazing display of piloting.

**Shinji:** I'm not sure if....

**Asuka:** IDIOT!

Asuka gives Shinji a swift kick in the backside sending him careening into the entry plug. She smirks and climbs down as the hatch slides back into place, one inside she begins the activation procedure.

* * *

Meanwhile on the bridge of the fleet's flagship every person has shifted into combat mode.

**Sonar operator:** Target is circling at a range of 700 metre's.

**Captain:** Threat assessment.

**Sonar operator:** It appears to be passive again for the moment.

It's at this time that Misato decides to invade the bridge.

**Misato:** Hellooo, NERV deliveries...would you like some target data and countermeasure's to use against it?

**Admiral: **This is a combat situation, get the hell off my bridge.

**Misato:** How....

**Admiral (interrupting):** ALL SHIPS FIRE AT WILL!

**Misato (frowning):** Useless.

* * *

At the command of the ranking officer the ships in the convoy target their weapons on the angel and fire. Dozen's of shells, missiles and torpedoes speed towards the angel. Every piece of ordinance makes a direct hit on the angel however as the water settles to allow visibility the angel still exists.

* * *

Through one of the many portholes on the aircraft carrier Kaji watches the battle, sitting the wrong way on a chair with a briefcase next to him. He is also speaking into a phone, the voice on the other end is unmistakably Gendo's.

**Kaji (into the phone):** They have begun their assault.

**Gendo (over the phone):** Their effectiveness?

**Kaji (into the phone):** Virtually nothing...an AT field has no hope of being penetrated by this kind of firepower.

**Gendo (over the phone):** That is why I shipped the power cables and generously supplied a spare pilot.

**Kaji (into the phone):** However, there is no sign of the Eva or the pilots either.

**Gendo (over the phone):** Are they still alive?

**Kaji (into the phone):** Yes..the ship they are on hasn't been sunk yet.

**Gendo (over the phone):** That is fortunate, besides if worse comes to worse you can escape yourself.

**Kaji (patting the suitcase while talking):** Of course I can.

He replaces the phone on its cradle and gives one last look out the porthole at the angel which had just sunk another ship.

**Kaji (thinking):** _Nice try but you're too late._

* * *

**Admiral (confused):** Why won't the bloody thing sink?!

**Toji (quietly):** Only an Eva can beat it.

**Admiral:** What was that you young pup?!

**Toji:** N...nothing.

**Misato (peering out the window while thinking): **_It appears to be looking for something not just hell bent on destroying everything. Could it be after Eva two?_

**Captain:** We lost another cruiser....wait. Eva two is activating!

**Admiral and Misato togeather:** WHAT?!

Misato presses her face against the window looking in the direction of the transport in question. Sure enough the covering began to stretch and move as the avatar beneath it started to rise to it's feet.

**Misato:** All right Asuka!

**Admiral (into the microphone):** Stop the Eva activation at once!

**Misato (turning to face the senior officer):** Are you crazy!

**Admiral (wrestling with Misato):** We can destroy it without your toy!

**Misato (winning the struggle):** Stuff your pride this is an emergency!

Finally she yanks the the microphone away from the admiral and speaks into it while keeping the man at bay with her other hand.

**Misato:** Don't mind that blow hard Asuka...take off!

**Asuka (over the radio):** You got it!

* * *

The Eva now stands fully erect on the transport. It's form towering over even the tallest ship in the fleet. The heavy sheet covering the Eva from the weather and prying eyes now served as a cloak that fitted the form of the Eva perfectly.

Asuka sits in the pilot's seat while Shinji holds onto the left side of the sled. They both take at the power readout on the Eva which is counting down as the seconds go by.

**Shinji:** We have only fifty-eight seconds of power left.

**Asuka:** I'm well aware of that.

**Sonar operator (over radio):** The target is approaching the Eva rapidly.

**Asuka:** Let's play hopscotch!

**Shinji:** Hopscotch?

The Eva crouches readying it's legs for the powerful jump to follow. Asuka grips the butterfly control's confidently while Shinji latches tightly onto the pilot's seat.

**Asuka (thinking and grinning):** _Let's go Asuka!_

**Shinji (thinking):** _I have a REAL bad feeling about this._

-----------------------------

Episode 5 coming soon:

"Working togeather was never any more difficult as the children try to combat a foe in a machine designed for one person. If they win the day what is in store for the two in a world they had lived in alone without on another?".

Any comments and criticisms are welcome.

Writer/Storyboard: Les Robb aka Rion (rion@dingoblue.net.au)

Storyboard/Editing: KoalaKiller (birdman@key.net.au)

NOTE: * means dialogue in German.

Other notes:

I am rather aware of that picture of Unit one fighting Sachiel did not happen in the normal NGE timeline which I try to have some link with. However because of limited picture resources of Eva's in combat with the angels this is all I had to go on. If anyone out there has a better picture or any picture that could be helpful please send it in (either I could spend my time writing or finding pictures...you decide).

And thanks be to my pre-readers:

Silencer and Seph Khan

Disclaimer:

Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned and copyrighted by Gainax, all characters used from that series as well as familiar plot links and scenarios. All names are (TM) and (C) by their respective owners.


	5. A Past Long Forgotten 2

A past long forgotten

Part XII: Games meant for two

And now the conclusion to part 7.....

**Kensuke:** You sure we should be doing this?

**Toji:** Look, both of them have been missing for three days, Hikari won't tell us squat. This is the ONLY way.

**Kensuke:** Yeah, but what about NERV security and such?

The two boarded the elevator they had been waiting for, Toji pressed a button, and they stood beside each other for the journey up.

**Toji:** I dunno, Misato's a captain, isn't she? Wouldn't that mean even a little privacy from those suits?

**Kensuke:** I don't think so. Because she takes care of two of only three kids that can pilot Evas. Don't you think that's worth protecting?

**Toji (rubbing his chin):** Didn't think of it that way.

**Kensuke (smirking):** You just don't want a third party watching you when you tell Misato of your luuuurrrve for her.

Toji raised one eyebrow, letting the words fully sink in before he pinned Kensuke to one of the elevator's walls.

**Toji (gritting his teeth):** NOT, funny.

The sound of a punch being driven into Kensuke's stomach was masked by the particularly loud ding of the elevator, signaling that the designated floor had been reached. Of course that didn't stop Kensuke from moaning about it.

**Toji (groaning):** Oh stop whining, take it like a man.

Kensuke stumbled forward, clutching his stomach and moaning. Toji heard a gurgle, and then found out why it would not be such a good idea to hit Kensuke so hard in the stomach in the future.

**Toji (yelling):** MY SNEAKERS!

* * *

Reaching their designated floor the two boys disembarked, Toji holding his sneakers as far away from himself as possible, and Kensuke leaning against the wall, trying to inch forward. Finding the correct apartment was no trouble since all they had to do was follow the sounds of laughter and cursing. The two stopped outside the door and decided to listen for a few moments.

**Female voice 1:** Der idiot gesunken meinem Linienschiff!

**Toji and Kensuke togeather:** The demon.

**Male voice:** Sorry....

**Toji and Kensuke togeather:** Shinji.

**Female voice 2:** Perhaps, if you tried changing tactics Asuka.

**Toji and Kensuke togeather:** Misato.

**Female voice 3:** Hey, someone's at the door.

**Toji and Kensuke together: **Hik...ahhhhh!

The two weren't able to finish their sentence before the door slid to the side, removing their only form of leverage. They fell into a heap in the doorway, at the feet of Hikari.

**Hikari (calling into the next room):** We've got visitors.

* * *

**Asuka:** Haha! No more aircraft carrier Ikari!

Shinji bowed his head, not in defeat, but from building frustration, which was born from playing twenty straight games of battleship that morning alone. While the two continued to play, Toji turned to Misato who was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Hikari beside her, both in casual clothing.

**Toji (pointing his thumb at Shinji and Asuka):** They've been doing this for three days straight?

**Misato:** Well aside from syncronization training, meditation sessions, games of chess, chinese checkers, other team building and trust exercises...yep!

**Toji:** Team building and trust exercises?!

**Hikari (grinning):** It's been quite a sight. Picture Asuka blindfolded, and Shinji has to tell her how to get around the room, without bumping into anything.

**Toji:** Didn't go so well huh?

**Hikari (giggling):** Not at all.

**Misato:** Now, now Hikari, it hasn't been that funny.

**Hikari (bowing her head):** Sorry captain.

**Misato (smiling):** It's been hilarious.

The two began to giggle uncontrollably, Toji rolled his eyes and looked over at Kensuke who was slumped in another corner of the room, studying PenPen carefully. Although it was more like the other way round.

**Shinji: **B9.

**Asuka (grumbling):** Hit.

**Shinji:** C9.

**Asuka (grumbling more): **Hit.

**Shinji:** D9.

Asuka looked up from her board and in the direction of Shinji who was smiling weakly. His smile quickly turned into apprehension as Asuka flicked the piece off her board with a small grunt.

**Asuka (darkly):** Sunk.

**Shinji (thinking):** _She's over the moon one moment, then ready to kill me the next._

**Shinji (nervously):** Um...who's hungry?

**Asuka (muttering):** Feigling.

However Shinji was already halfway to the kitchen and did not catch Asuka's insult. As Shinji walked by, Hikari quickly got to her feet and began to tail Shinji.

**Hikari (softly):** Uh..need some help Shinji?

**Shinji (blushing slightly):** ..sure.

The two proceeded to the kitchen while the rest of the room looked on in amazement. Asuka broke the silence by slamming her palm on the table, then marching off to her room.

**Toji (to Misato):** What was that all about?

Misato nervously took a sip of beer before looking back up to the curious boy.

**Misato:** Oh....Shinji, kinda well...has won ten games in a row.

**Toji:** Oh.

* * *

**Fuyutsuki:** I see the United Nations has requested another inquiry into NERV actions.

Gendo Ikari grunted and nodded slightly to acknowledge the statement of his companion. It seemed his concentration was elsewhere as he watched the passing city from behind the 5mm bulletproof glass of the limo.

**Fuyutsuki: **I wonder how they got their hands on this little piece of information.

The sub-commander tossed a rather thick folder onto the seat opposite him. The folder was labeled 'Revival project'. This time Gendo did not even make a sound, or move a muscle, short of breathing.

**Fuyutsuki (casually):** I also hear that the fourth child is back in the care of captain Katsuragi, and is undergoing training with the second.

**Gendo:** That was not to be doubted.

Rather surprised that he was able to secure a reaction from his colleague, Fuyutsuki decided to press further.

**Fuyutsuki:** How were you so sure? Your son has always been so.....reluctant.

**Gendo (smirking slightly):** He always comes back.

* * *

Ritsuko idly tapped the plastic shell of her keyboard as she tried to concentrate on the image on the computer screen in front of her. She picked up a cup of coffee with her left hand and took a sip, she then put the cup down and sighed while resting her head on her palm. The door to her office then slowly creaked open, however the scientist was completely oblivious to her surroundings as she had temporarily lost interest with what was on her screen.

**Maya:** What are you working on ma'am?

**Ritsuko:** Oh...just trying to figure out a jigsaw puzzle.

**Maya (surprised):** Ma'am?

**Ritsuko:** Nothing really. Do you have those blood reports with you?

Maya looks down into her arms where she holds several folders, stacked neatly on top of one another.

**Maya:** Oh...yes, here.

She placed the stack of folders on a vacant space on the rather crowded desk, populated with cat figurines, papers, unwashed mugs and other assorted items.

**Ritsuko:** Hmm?

**Maya (blushing):** Oh..um....I'll get these washed for you.

Ritsuko gave a small nod and returned her gaze back to the computer screen while Maya quickly gathered up all the unused mugs and left without another word.

**Ritsuko:** Quite a jigsaw puzzle indeed.

* * *

**Kensuke:** Ok I can understand the synch training, and all the other stuff. But why are they playing battleship?

Misato directed her eyes over to the resumed game of battleship. It seemed that Shinji had made a hit on another of Asuka's fleet, as the enraged girl was in the process of attempting to throw her sandwich at a cowering Shinji Ikari.

**Misato:** Oh...um, it's about tactical positioning.

**Kensuke:** Ahhh I see, it all adds up now.

**Hikari (surprised):** What do you mean?

**Kensuke:** Well think about it. Taking on the angel head on didn't work, so timed attacks from pre-organised positions in order to heard the angel where you want to.

**Misato:** Have you been looking in my files again?

**Kensuke (blushing slightly):** No ma'am.

**Misato:** Well long story short, yes.

Saying that Misato opened another can of beer and took a large swig. While drinking she took a look at her watch.

**Misato:** Ok you two, it's time for your meditation.

However Asuka was busy strangling Shinji who weakly tried to defend himself.

**Misato (frowning): **Can't we ever start a session without you choking Shinji?

* * *

**Ritsuko (over the phone):** So how's it going over there anyway?

Misato peered through the crack in the doorway to see Shinji and Asuka sitting cross-legged on the floor with their eyes closed.

**Misato (into the phone):** Well...better now.

**Ritsuko (over the phone): **Been a bit of a handful hmm?

**Misato (into the phone):** Oh shut up.

**Ritsuko (over the phone):** We're depending on those kids you know.

**Misato (into the phone):** It's a bit complicated. I mean Asuka's only doing this because I threatened to put Hikari on the program. I don't even know if unit two would even synch with her. And Shinji....well he's only doing this because he feels he has no other choice.

**Ritsuko (over the phone):** Didn't you two clear that up the last time he tried to leave?

**Misato (into the phone):** Uhh...not exactly.

**Ritsuko (over the phone):** Then what exactly Misato?

**Misato (into the phone):** Well...when I went to catch him at the train station, I saw the train he was supposed to leave on pull out of the station. It was about then that I believed I had missed him.

**Ritsuko (over the phone):** Uh-huh, you told me that part.

**Misato (into the phone):** It didn't exactly go all lovey dovey, I kinda let him have it that night.

**Ritsuko (over the phone): **Misato you didn't?!

**Misato (into the phone): **I didn't mean to get drunk and lose my temper. But I guess I did, I remember telling him to straighten up and stop being such a coward. I...I really think I hurt his feelings that night. But...I was drunk and frustrated, he would have known right?

**Ritsuko (over the phone):** I couldn't really say Misato. But he seemed to get over it didn't he.

**Misato (into the phone):** It seemed that way. But I guess with all the drama over Asuka telling him that I didn't want to live with him anymore, has made him lose his faith in me. Honestly...I think I'm losing him Ritsuko.

**Ritsuko (over the phone):** I can actually see where Shinji is coming from there.

**Misato (into the phone):** You can?

**Ritsuko (over the phone): **It's a long story Misato. I'll tell you sometime.

**Misato (into the phone):** I'll hold you to that.

**Ritsuko (over the phone):** I'll keep that in mind ok. I have to go now ok?

**Misato (into the phone):** Yeah..bye.

* * *

Gendo was becoming more and more familiar with the general assembly hall of the new United Nations administration center. He was already becoming rather bored with the whole prospect of having to appear to SEELE, the UN was beneath even them. The table he and Fuyutsuki were placed behind was already known as the table of shadows, it's blood red insignia a constant reminder of who would be seated behind that piece of furniture.

**Secretary General:** You are aware of why we have requested your appearance before this assembly?

Gendo remained seated with his hands interlocked below his nose. Noticing his partner's inaction Fuyutsuki keyed his microphone.

**Fuyutsuki:** Yes we are.

Before Fuyutsuki could even be seated a man from the American table rose angrily.

**American Representative:** Then explain to us why we have reports of you cloning humans?!

**Fuyutsuki:** I have read the reports and it is nothing but circumstantial evidence.

**American Representative:** We have detailed files on extensive research into the human genome, wide scale blood sampling, hell we've even seen pictures of cloning tanks for gods sake!

**Fuyutsuki:** We receive the files, research and reports from the Marduke institute all on potential pilot candidates. We have reason to believe that the capability for piloting an Evangelion is contained within specific human genes.

**English Representative:** Once more with this Marduke institute, if they are the one from which this data was obtained from, why are you here instead of them?

Fuyutsuki gulped and looked as if he would have wanted to straighten his tie tie if he had one. As the professor began his reply, Gendo finally interjected.

**Gendo:** The Marduke institute only gathers such data, we are the ones putting it to use.

**American Representative:** You still haven't answered to the first allegation of cloning human beings, which has been strictly prohibited.

**Gendo:** It has not occurred.

**Secretary General:** But then, that's NERV's word. And from previous history your word has not been worth much, you hide too much from the world, and us. Therefore I propose a new inquiry into NERV actions.

**Fuyutsuki:** I do not see the need for such an inquiry as you have been given all the information.

**Secretary General:** We will not review NERV reports and records this time. My proposal is for a combined team of inspectors to review NERV itself.

Upon saying this, many representatives rose from their seats voicing their approval of the Secretary General. Fuyutsuki ran a hand through his hair, visibly shaken, while Gendo remained unphased.

* * *

The buzzer signaling that the children had gone out of synch sounded again. Asuka was obviously very annoyed, while Shinji looked apologetic.

**Asuka (angrily):** You're always so slow!

**Shinji:** I'm sorry, but I was going as fast as I could.

**Asuka:** Well it's not fast enough, is it?!

**Shinji (weakly):** You know, you could try going slower.

Asuka's temper seemed to flare at Shinji's sign of resistance.

**Asuka:** You idiot, it takes speed and skill to defeat an angel, not slowness and incompetence!

**Shinji:** It also takes brains and tactics; if I recall last time you still got clobbered!

**Asuka:** Well Mr careful you still got whacked as well!

The two had their foreheads pressed against each other's, while they growled angrily at one another.

**Misato (interrupting):** Which is why we have to combine the two attributes togeather this time, with some control!

The two jumped apart the instant they heard their guardian finish her sentence. Each teenager looked at Misato with a different expression, Asuka with one of contempt, Shinji with one of remorse.

**Asuka (crossing her arms):** Well if Shinji would at least try and keep up with me then...

**Misato (angrily):** THEN what exactly? It's pretty obvious he can't keep up with you, or he would! I'm seriously considering teaming Shinji up with Hikari.

**Asuka (smugly):** In a half-finished unit zero? Because there's not a chance in hell she'd get in my unit two.

**Misato (furious):** It's better than you, and you're precious unit two at this stage!

Asuka looked very hurt at that remark. Her eyes seemed to want to show tears, but Asuka wouldn't let them, her mouth quivered and her fists shook. For a moment she regained her composure to give Misato one lingering look, before quickly walking out of the room.

**Misato:** Asuka you come back here right now!

The two still gathered in the living room hear the door slide open, then shut again. Both of them sighed.

**Misato (apologetic):** I...guess I overreacted huh?

She turned to where she believed she saw Shinji previously, but only found PenPen looking up at her. The sound of the door opening and closing again could be heard.

**Misato (sighing):** Guess it's just you and me huh?

PenPen cocked his head to the side and gave a light squawk.

* * *

Shinji and Hikari sat side by side on an armored railing overlooking the bay. In the setting sun the two watched the JSSDF gunboats patrol in lazy circles around the rapidly healing form of the angel. It seemed that the two had been sitting there for quite some time, without a word even been exchanged.

**Hikari (still looking out over the bay):** Fight with Asuka again huh?

**Shinji (sighing):** Yeah.

The two sat in silence for several more moments.

**Hikari:** But there's more to it than that right?

**Shinji:** I don't know Hikari....it's just...difficult, living with them youknow?

**Hikari:** But you used to get along well with captain Katsuragi before didn't you?

**Shinji (blushing):** Ah, yes and no.

**Hikari:** But?

**Shinji:** I dunno....it just seems like we've.....drifted apart somehow.

Silence fell once more between the two.

**Hikari (suddenly serious):** Do you trust her?

**Shinji (unsure):** Well when we're in combat and since she's a....

**Hikari:** I didn't say do you trust her as a tactician. I meant her, as a person.

**Shinji:** Well.....

**Hikari (slightly annoyed):** Come on Shinji, this has dragged on too long. Do you, or don't you?

The young Ikari took a deep breath and stared at his companion for a few lingering seconds.

**Shinji:** Yes.....I guess I do.

Hikari mentally let out a sigh of relief.

**Hikari (thinking):** _One down, one to go._

Shinji merely looked at the girl beside him, who looked as if she had something more on her mind.

**Shinji (embarrassed):** Um?

**Hikari (surprised):** Oh...I'm sorry Shinji.

**Shinji (head down):** It's just....that you...well you looked like....you had something to say.

**Hikari:** Yes....and this one could be a big one Shinji.

**Shinji (blushing):** Oh...okay.

**Hikari:** It's...about Asuka Shinji.

Shinji immediately froze upon hearing the name Hikari had uttered.

**Shinji (nervously):** Y-yes?

Hikari took a moment to consider her words carefully.

**Hikari:** Do you....hate Asuka?

**Shinji:** Well....I-I wouldn't say hate...but...well....

**Hikari (frowning):** Shinji.

**Shinji:** It's...it's not that I hate her, more like....I don't really...understand her.

Hikari was taken back by the remark Shinji made. She could only shake her head in disbelief.

**Shinji (intertwining his fingers):** I know I should be mad with her, all the name calling, the chores and the other problems. But somehow I just can't be angry with her, well not permantly.

**Hikari (softly):** But you said that you didn't....understand her.

**Shinji (blushing again):** I'm....not even sure what I mean there.

Silence falls on the two teenagers once more, except this time it isn't forced; more like each has a lot to think about. Finally Hikari broke the silence once more.

**Hikari:** I should...get home now.

**Shinji:** Yeah...me too. I guess I kinda left in a hurry.

They both stood up and looked in their respective destinations.

**Hikari:** And what about Asuka?

**Shinji (slightly confused):** Huh?

**Hikari:** You told me she left in a bit of a huff.

**Shinji:** Oh...yeah.

**Hikari:** Maybe you should go talk to her, and then maybe see if you can smooth things over with Misato.

Shinji only gave Hikari a rather apprehensive look.

**Hikari (giving a small smile):** Or at least try to.

* * *

**Asuka (aggressively):** How did you find me fourth child?

**Shinji:** Well...uhhh....I asked around for a red haired girl in a.....leotard.

Both teens blushed at Shinji's comment, Asuka's was brief and she immediately returned to her hard glare before looking back towards the city, munching on a sandwich. Shinji could only sit on the nearby bench and watch her.

**Asuka:** Misato sent you this time huh?

Shinji cringed at the mentioning of his guardian, but quickly shook it off.

**Shinji (quietly):** N-no.

Asuka turned and gave Shinji a curious look. Shinji blushed and avoided Asuka's gaze by staring at the ground.

**Asuka:** So, why did you come then?

Shinji raised his head to meet Asuka's curious eyes, but said nothing. Almost as if he was trying to communicate with her beyond talking, because his apprehensiveness would not let him speak, even if he wanted to. Asuka turned around and leaned heavily on the support railing.

**Asuka (grumbling):** Yeah I know. Like you said, if they want me to pilot, I have no choice.

The two remained as they were for several minutes, until Asuka's nerve broke and she turned around, and took a can of soda from the shopping bag next to her feet. She popped the lid and took a large gulp.

**Asuka:** No matter what, I'll put both Hikari and Misato to shame for this.

**Shinji (confused):** B-but you don't have to squash them do you?

Asuka turned to face Shinji fully, her light blue eyes piercing into his dark blue counterparts.

**Asuka:** It's gone too far Shinji. I would have probably said you were on their side, but then you show up here. So maybe you're not all that bad. Just don't get cocky.

Shinji gave a weak grin, Asuka only shrugged it off and took another gulp of her soda.

**Asuka:** Out of curiosity Shinji, how many games of battleship have you played before we started this foolish training?

Shinji blushed and turned his head away from Asuka.

**Shinji:** Well..uhhh...

**Asuka (narrowing her eyes):** How many?

**Shinji (nervously):** Uh, none.

**Asuka (furious):** WHAT?!

Shinji didn't have time to reply, before Asuka's soda can made direct contact with his face.

**Asuka (sighing):** Ay least I still have chess and checkers up my sleeve.

* * *

**Kaji (surprised):** They've been getting along?

Misato shot the man beside her a dirty look, while sipping her drink.

**Misato:** Strangely enough, yes.

**Kaji (grinning):** My, my, seems as if miracles do happen after all.

**Misato:** Normally I wouldn't agree, but this time yeah. It's like they bit the bullet and accepted their fate.

Kaji took a moment to stir his drink, before letting a slight chuckle pass his lips.

**Kaji (smirking):** So I guess my plan might just work.

**Misato** Oh don't go patting yourself on the back just yet.

**Kaji:** Better now, than before an angel steps on me.

**Misato (flatly):** Please, don't get my hopes up.

**Kaji (smiling innocently):** Why Katsuragi, I didn't know you cared. And where exactly did you leave the kids anyway?

**Misato:** I left them at home meditating.

**Kaji:** You must have trained them well.

**Misato (holding her drink):** Oh yeah.

* * *

Asuka hummed a pleasant tune as she stepped out of the shower. Her accursed synch training would be all over tomorrow, and her next Eva piloting triumph would be accomplished, even if it was with the jerk in the other room.

**Asuka:** Where's Misato anyway?

**Shinji (from the other room):** She took off in a hurry. I think she said she had to work late.

The bathroom door slid back and Asuka popped her head out with a mischievous grin on her face.

**Asuka (smirking):** So, that means we're all alone tonight huh?

**Shinji (nervously sweating):** Uh....yeah.

* * *

**Kaji:** You still remember our agreement, right?

**Misato (forcing a smile):** Oh, of course.

**Kaji (grinning mischievously):** Well I know what kind of a welcher you are.

**Misato (surprised):** WHAT? You take that back!

**Kaji (holding a hand up defensively):** Sorry madam, but you know I'm right.

Misato turned away and put her glass to her lips.

**Misato:** I have no idea what you're talking about.

Kaji twiddled his thumbs for a few moments before he looked back at Misato.

**Kaji:** Oh I dunno, but I seem to remember a certain poker game back in university.

Misato could only scowl.

* * *

**Shinji (uncertain):** A-are you sure about this?

**Asuka:** Of course I'm sure, now come on!

Asuka bounced around a few times before letting loose with a side-kick directly at Shinji's stomach. The boy dodged just in time, Asuka recovered and formed back into a fighting stance, while Shinji kept his stance fairly loose. Asuka didn't give him time to anticipate her next move before she attacked again with a right arm punch, followed by a quick left jab, which Shinji both blocked and avoided.

**Asuka (reforming her fighting stance):** You always do this Shinji! Come on fight back!

**Shinji:** But isn't the aim of judo to avoid hurting your opponent?

**Asuka:** That's why we have the pads on. Now fight me!

Shinji barely had enough time to duck Asuka's powerful roundhouse kick.

**Shinji:** That isn't a judo move!

**Asuka:** Does it matter?!

Before Shinji could reply, Asuka attacked again with a snap kick aimed at Shinji's head. Reacting quickly enough Shinji was able to catch Asuka's foot and twist it away from him. This caused Asuka to stumble forward.

**Shinji (concerned):** Are you okay Asuka?

Asuka used Shinji's lapse in guard to sweep kick him off his feet. As Shinji lay on the ground, she stood up and put a foot on his chest pad, keeping him down.

**Asuka:** Are you going to fight me properly now?

* * *

**Misato:** That was not welching!

**Kaji:** You call trading a date for cash after you lost a hand. Then you never show up for it?

**Misato:** I was busy that night!

**Kaji:** I called Ritsuko, she told me you were in your room all night.

**Misato:** Well I'm sure you would have been used to getting stood up by then.

**Kaji (grinning): **We'll let that subject alone for the moment. The point is, I was right you welcher.

Misato gulped down another shot and slammed the glass back on the counter.

**Misato (slyly):** Seems to me you've been carrying that memory for a long time.

**Kaji (smiling):** Long enough so it could come back and bite you in your cute ass.

**Misato:** Asshole.

* * *

Shinji threw a punch at Asuka's face, Asuka easily caught Shinji's wrist before he could land the blow, and she followed up with a sharp kick to Shinji's side. Shinji yelped in pain before Asuka decided to twist his captured arm, forcing Shinji to twist around with his back to her, kneeling on the padded floor.

**Asuka (smiling cruelly):** Give up?

**Shinji (in pain):** Yes, YES!

**Asuka (grinning evilly): **Too bad.

Shinji let out another yell as Asuka twisted his arm a little further.

**Shinji:** Please let me go Asuka! It hurts!

**Asuka:** Not until you promise to fight!

**Shinji:** I already did!

**Asuka:** That wasn't fighting. I know even you can do better than that!

She twisted further.

**Shinji:** OW! PLEASE LET ME GO!

**Asuka: **NO!

Shinji knew that Asuka wouldn't let him go, even if it meant she had to dislocate his shoulder. Once more he found himself forced to act less he would suffer further, he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight before reaching for the top of Asuka's chest pad. In one quick movement he stood up, arched his back and began to fall forward while tugging at Asuka with all his strength. The girl was not prepared for this, and she fell forward easily, letting go of Shinji's arm during the tumble. However Shinji had used too much force and the moment caused him to keep going with Asuka, falling on top of her as she crashed to the ground. The two opened their eyes to find themselves tangled around each other.

_*Flashback*_

_Asuka pinned a boy against a wall, ticking his sides fevourishly, laughing with him._

_*Boy (laughing): I give up!_

_*Asuka (grinning): Okay._

_The moment she released him, he slumped to the floor panting. She crouched down, then sat beside him, leaning her head against his._

_*Asuka (smiling):_ _You're fun._

_*Boy (panting still): Thanks._

_*End Flashback*_

**Asuka (gasping):** Better.

* * *

**Ritsuko:** Is there any specific reason we're pushing forward the schedule. We've already leapt too far, too fast already.

The elderly man sat forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him.

**Fuyutsuki:** Under normal circumstances I'd agree.

**Ritsuko:** So what has changed now?

**Fuyutsuki:** We run the risk of our research being discovered.

**Ritsuko (surprised):** You can't be serious.

**Fuyutsuki:** Oh but I am. The UN will be sending an inspection team here next week. It seems someone leaked out some old test data on Rei.

Ritsuko screwed her face up in disgust when she heard the name.

**Ritsuko:** Hasn't commander Ikari spoken with....

**Fuyutsuki:** For all we know, SEELE might be behind this.

**Ritsuko:** But why would they do this now, especially since the production stages of the Yansa-type are almost ready to begin?

**Fuyutsuki:** That is something even I am not privileged to know. However we are sure that all our sensitive data will be far out of reach of the inspection team.

**Ritsuko:** Then why the warning?

**Fuyutsuki:** Because we don't want any other loose ends for those hounds to find.

To emphasize his point, he threw down the folder he had seen earlier that day.

**Ritsuko (eying the folder):** I see.

* * *

It had been long since the two teenagers had fallen into their rather embarrassing predicament, now they lay side by side, their protective padding all over the floor, as they both looked at the ceiling.

**Asuka (still watching the ceiling):** It hasn't been that bad, has it?

**Shinji (turning his head to the side):** Huh?

**Asuka (still watching the ceiling):** You know, these past four days.

**Shinji:** Oh, I guess...not.

**Asuka (suspicious):** That sounds a little forced to me Shinji.

Asuka then rolled over onto her side to face Shinji. Shinji gulped as he saw a side of Asuka he had never seen before. Instead of an evil smirk or an angry expression on her face, she was actually showing a little concern.

**Asuka (whispering):** I...haven't been that bad? Have I Shinji?

Shinji's courage floundered at the way she pronounced his name, softly and sweetly, not like her usual shrill "Shinji you idiot".

**Shinji (nervously):** Uh...uh...n-no.

Asuka's eyes seemed to sparkle after Shinji had spoken. She gave a soft smile, and mouthed the words thankyou. Before Shinji knew what was happening, Asuka was moving her head towards his. Shinji was terrified at what was happening.

**Shinji (thinking):** _Is she going to kiss me?!_

Asuka's lips neared Shinji's, his eyes were completely transfixed on Asuka's as she slowly continued forward until they were only centimeters apart when....

**Asuka:** Idiot!

She flicked Shinji's forehead with her index finger, pulling Shinji roughly from his dreamlike state.

**Asuka:** Did you really think I was THAT easy?!

**Shinji (shocked):** I...I...I...I...

Asuka rose angrily and gathered up her futon and other sleeping gear, before storming off into the opposite room.

**Asuka (angrily):** Good night fourth child, if you even THINK about coming in here, I will make sure you can't kiss anyone for real!

With that she slid the door back roughly. Shinji continued to look at the door with a solemn expression on his face.

* * *

**Misato (yawning):** Anyway it's late, and I do have a battle to command tomorrow.

**Kaji (faking surprise):** You're actually going to go to work sober and having adequate sleep. You have changed Katsuragi.

**Misato (groaning):** More than you realise.

**Kaji:** I'm sure.

Misato pushed her glass aside and slowly slid off the barstool. Sure that she could hold her own weight, Misato grabbed her purse and began to wobble towards the door. Kaji spun on his seat and watched the woman struggle towards the exit.

**Kaji:** Take a taxi!

**Misato:** I'm not THAT stupid Kaji!

Kaji could only grin.

* * *

Shinji lay on his back out in the middle of the living room. Misato had returned home an hour previously, in an evening dress and smelling of alcohol. He knew that she had NOT been at work, but quickly thought of drinking with Ryougi Kaji as a more fitting excuse. The boy rolled over to examine the clock on the kitchen counter.

**Shinji (tiredly):** Two in the morning?

Shinji felt around in the darkness for several moments, trying to find his SDAT player. He spent the next minute trying to effectively place the ear buds correctly in his ears. But as he pressed the play button the door to Asuka's room slid open, Shinji quickly hit the stop button and closed his eyes. The sounds of footsteps went past him and down the hallway, then a light came on, and minutes later a flush. The light clicked off, and the sound of feet tiredly plodding across the carpet returned. What was missing, was the sound of a door sliding closed; it was replaced by the sound of a body falling limp on a futon.

Shinji gulped and slowly opened his eyes to find Asuka facing him, but she appeared to be asleep. Shinji's eyes bulged, and he reflexively hit the rewind button on his SDAT.

**Shinji (very startled):** A-A....Asuka?

Shinji received no reply. But the lack of response didn't sway him, Shinji clearly remembered how Asuka had teased him only hours before.

**Shinji (whispering):** You aren't catching me this time Asuka.

Asuka continued to carry on sleeping.

**Shinji (thinking):** _I can't sleep with her like this._

His mind raced as he tried to figure out a way to get Asuka to move, without it involving him moving off his futon. A cruel idea then entered his mind.

**Shinji (mischievously):** Well if you wouldn't kiss me before, how about now?

With that he began to lean towards Asuka, readying his lips as if to kiss her. He continued to near her soft pink lips without her making any move in self-defense. Just before their lips were to touch, Asuka did something he never expected.

**Asuka (moaning):** Mamma.

Shinji pulled his head back slightly to see if Asuka would stop pretending. She didn't. He then noticed the tears which were streaming from her eyes as she moaned again. Shinji's devious demeanor shattered completely as he continued to watch Asuka, he suddenly felt very guilty for even thinking that she was faking. Leaning forward once more, Shinji lightly brushed some of Asuka's hair from her eyes and gently wiped the tears trickling down her cheeks.

**Shinji (whispering): **I'm sorry Asuka.

He then got up, collected a blanket and a pillow and went over to a corner of the living room, leaving Asuka on his futon.

* * *

**Misato:** Okay, this is it. I'm counting on both of you. Remmber your co-rodinates and routes, but you may also have to make decisions on the run. I trust you're both up to it.

**Asuka (on video screen):** You've got the right girl then!

The image of Asuka then turned, to look at the video screen of Shinji next to her.

**Asuka (on video screen):** HIM...on the other hand.

**Shinji (on video screen):** Hey, I've worked just as hard as you.

**Asuka (on video screen):** That'd be a first.

**Shinji (on video screen):** You have no right to criticize me!

**Asuka (on video screen):** Watch me!

**Misato (frustrated):** Cut it out you two!

Shigeru looked up from his console.

**Shigeru:** The angel has passed the final defense line!

**Misato:** Get ready.

**Asuka (on comm to Shinji):** Remember the moves Shinji. Maximum speed, maximum performance.

**Shinji (on comm to Asuka):** I remember!

**Hyuga:** The target has reached optimal engagement area.

**Misato:** Detach power cables.

The giant extension leads were flung from the back's of the two waiting Eva's through the use of powerful explosions. Just as they were to hit the floor, stabilizer rockets fired in order to slow the cords down, leaving them undamaged.

**Misato:** Eva launch.

At Misato's signal, both Eva's rocketed up their respective catapult tubes towards the city above. The ten second journey was soon over and both Eva's surfaced, one on each side of the angel.

**Misato:** Commence operation!

Using a grid map in the bottom corner of their HUD's, both pilots quickly maneuvered their Eva's to their set positions. Once arriving, the nearby weapon bays retracted their armored shutters and spat out each of the Eva's respective weapons. Sensing imminent danger from multiple directions, the angel divided itself in two.

**Asuka (over radio):** The green one is MINE!

The red Eva began shooting from the hip with it's pallet rifle, striking the angel dead center, although it seemed to be causing little damage. Shinji fired at his respective target, having the same effect as Asuka's continuing assault with her pallet rifle. Expending her ammunition, the angel Asuka had been firing at suddenly jumped with surprising speed towards her. Unit two was barely able to step to the side before the angel landed right where the Eva had been standing previously, totally destroying the pavement beneath it. It then lunged forward, but not before the Eva was able to bring up the pallet rifle to shield itself from the blow. On the counter attack now, Asuka commanded her Eva to grip the barrel of the rifle and use it as a club against the now retreating angel.

**Misato (over radio):** Shinji A9 now!

**Shinji (over radio):** Roger.

Unit one twisted to avoid a a slice attack from the angel, which ripped through a whole building only a moment later.

**Misato (over radio):** D1!

**Asuka (over radio):** On it!

Both Eva's quickly retreated to their new positions, vaulting over buildings, ducking under overpasses, whatever it took to slow down the pursuing angel behind them. On arrival each Eva took out their respective missile launchers from the waiting weapon retrieval bays.

Asuka grinned at her targeting reticle centered on the angel's body mass.

**Asuka (to herself):** Gotcha now.

A streaming line of missiles streaked towards the advancing angel before it disappeared in gathering explosion and a billowing cloud of black smoke. Crouching low in preparation, Asuka timed her next attack well. As the angel jumped out of the cloud, towards the waiting Eva, Asuka commanded the Eva to quickly rise and push the angel up and over the Eva into a building behind it, while it was still in mid-air.

**Misato (over radio)** Okay, it's taking the bait, stick to the plan!

**Asuka (over radio):** Let's move this to G4 then shall we!

**Shinji:** Hold on!

Unit one dropped the pieces of what was once it's missile launcher before giving the angel a powerful side kick, causing it to crash to the ground. Without looking back the Eva began to sprint towards the final designated zone.

**Misato (leaning on Hyuga's chair):** Get ready.

**Hyuga (watching the screen):** Yes ma'am.

Each Eva retrieved a progressive spear from the retrieval bay.

**Asuka (over the radio):** Final move Shinji. Checkmate!

Shinji said nothing but kept his eyes steeled on the two rapidly approaching angels.

**Misato (into radio):** They fell for it!

The two Eva's separated as the two angels leaped over the final building in their way. Before the angels could regain balance after the heavy fall, each Eva performed a roundhouse kick on their respective angel, sending them crashing into one-another, forming the original, single angel.

**Misato (into radio):** Now!

Both Eva's threw their spears directly at the angel's core, both piercing deep into the deep red bullseye, at the same time forcing the angel back with the momentum.

**Shinji (into radio):** It's gonna self destruct!

**Misato (into radio):** Asuka move!

**Asuka (over radio):** Roger!

The red Eva charged forward, while the sides of the building behind the angel dropped away to reveal a large missile. Unit two quickly took the ends of both spears and drove the angel further back until the blades of the spears had penetrated the side of the missile.

**Misato (to Hyuga):** LAUNCH NOW!

Hyuga quickly pressed the launch button on the console in front of him. The missile exploded from it's launch pad with a powerful blats and shot into the sky, second later an explosion lit up the the streets of Tokyo-3 more than the sun would even in a mid-day heat wave. The tallest buildings in the city suffered the loss of their upper stories, while on the ground power lines were knocked over and rubble was distributed all over the city.

And in the middle of it all were two Evangelions, power gone and their pilots disembarking from their lifeless mecha.

As Shinji began to climb down from his entry plug, a panel in the Eva's amour slid back revealing a telephone handset ringing and blinking. Cautiously he picked it up and a holographic image of Asuka sporting the V sign sprouted up.

**Holographic Asuka:** Score one for the good guys!

**Shinji (flatly):** Uh, yeah.

**Holographic Asuka:** Oh I see, the city. Don't worry about all this, a lick of paint here, a little thousand million yen construction budget, and the city will be back on it's feet.

**Shinji (sighing):** Well...

**Holographic Asuka (aprehensive):** That was a guilty sigh. You didn't try and kiss me last night did you?

**Shinji (blushing):** Uhh...well...

**Holographic Asuka (shocked):** YOU WHAT?!

**Shinji (spluttering):** N-no I didn't, I stopped!

**Holographic Asuka (still shocked):** That's beside the point, the fact that you even tried to, ewwwww!

* * *

**Maya (sighing):** They're at it again.

**Misato (groaning):** And I thought they had learned SOMETHING from all this.

**Hyuga:** They did...what characteristics each of them hated about each other.

**Shigeru:** And they're not afraid of showing it either.

The command staff averted their eyes, as Asuka made an obscene gesture at Shinji.

**Fuyutsuki (holding his head in his hand):** That is not what we had installed those video-phones for.

* * *

The twelve monoliths of SEELE shimmered into view, surrounding the figure of Gendo Ikari was patiently waiting behind his desk.

**Kihl:** Our meeting was not scheduled until 0700 tomorrow Ikari. What is the nature of this?

**Gendo:** I know you are behind the UN inspection.

**SEELE 02:** INSOLENT.....

**Kihl:** Control yourself. Ikari, you know as well as I do, I have no power over the UN committees.

**Gendo:** I find that hard to believe.

**SEELE 07:** It does not matter what you believe.

**SEELE 09:** The UN, the angels and everything else is irrelevant.

**Kihl:** What matters is the project, nothing more.

**Gendo (thinking):** _My project, not yours._

Several moments of silence passed.

**Gendo:** Indeed.

**Gendo (thinking):** _My project_

* * *

**Misato:** Ready to do something wild Kaji?

**Kaji (sarcastically):** I don't see how putting a hood over my head and tying my ankles together can be seen as wild.

**Misato (grinning):** The bag is only temporary.

**Kaji (mischievously):** So are you going to tie my arms up too?

Misato walked up to Kaji and slowly trailed a finger down his chest, causing the bound and blinded man to shiver.

**Misato:** I don't think that is necessary.

**Kaji (surprised):** Why?

**Misato:** Oh because of this.

She pulled Kaji's hood off, the man immediately looked down to see the bottom of an Eva cage far below.

**Kaji (stammering):** M-Misato, y-you wouldn't?

**Misato (grinning evilly):** Oh...yes...I...would.

Before Kaji could react, Misato pushed him hard sending him off the open-ended railing, screaming as he fell.

**Misato ( yelling out):** What's the matter, I thought you always liked bungee jumping!

-----------------------------

****Omake****

Gendo and his opponent looked at each other squarely in the eyes. The supreme commander of NERV tilted his glasses in order to look slightly more intimidating. His opponent removed his, and massaged his eyeballs. Shifting his glasses away, he looked Gendo square in the eyes once more, the senior man opened his lips to speak.

**Gendo:** C9.

**Rion:** Hit.

**Gendo:** D9

**Rion (angrily):** Hit.

**Gendo:** E9.

**Rion (sighing):** Hit.

**Gendo (smirking):** F9.

The author slams his hand down on the table and plucks off a plastic ship from his board.

**Rion:** You sunk my battleship.

Gendo tilts his chair back victoriously, while the author only glares at him, suddenly his mood changes.

**Rion:** Best nine out of eleven?

**Gendo (shaking his head):** No...now you must fulfill your part of the plan.

**Rion:** Yeah, yeah okay.

Wearily the author stands up and walks out of the room.

**Rion (muttering):** Stupid game.

Gendo smirks at the object in the author's back pocket, the script to "Gendo Ikari's magical adventures in NERVland".

**Gendo (smiling wryly):** A past long forgotten indeed.

-----------------------------

Episode 8 coming soon:

"Peace is shattered once more as an A-17 is declared upon the discovery of a new angel in the volcanic depths. With Shinji in the hospital, Asuka has no choice but to accept the help of her rival."

Any comments and criticisms are welcome.

Writer/Storyboard: Les Robb aka Rion (rion@dingoblue.net.au)

Storyboard/Editing: KoalaKiller (Evadu01@aol.com)

Editing: Jonathan Gaters (katarnx2b@netzero.net)

NOTE:

Der idiot gesunken meinem Linienschiff! - The idiot sunk my battleship!

Feigling - Coward.

Other notes:

I'm pretty sure I kept the release of this episode under a month, with uni over now it means I can get back to some more intensive writing. Although episode 8 promises to be the longest APLF yet. (Yes this is copied as episode 8 but is really episode 7.2) APLF WILL be finished!

And thanks be to my pre-readers:

Worldmage drahcir_j@hotmail.com

Ken Stokes cerokai@21stcentury.net

Silencer mays@one.net.au

Seph Khan sephirothkhan@hotmail.com

Rugle s369520@student.uq.edu.au

Greywolfe mdt02@uow.edu.au

And all the members of the Evangelion Fanfiction mailing list.

Disclaimer:

Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned and copyrighted by Gainax, all characters used from that series as well as familiar plot links and scenarios. All names are (TM) and (C) by their respective owners.


	6. A Past Long Forgotten 6

A past long forgotten

Part V: Mixed intentions

**Last episode:**

**Shinji: **It can't be...angels!

***

**Asuka:** Get in fourth child and get ready for an amazing display of piloting.

***

**Captain:** We lost another cruiser....wait. Eva two is activating!

***

**Sonar operator (over radio):** The target is approaching the Eva rapidly.

***

**Asuka:** Let's play hopscotch!

***

**Shinji:** Hopscotch?

**Shinji:** What are you waiting for?

Asuka ignores Shinji's cries and continues to watch the approaching angel, all the while the power readout counts down to forty seconds.

**Sonar operator:** Five seconds to contact, 3, 2......

**Asuka (jerking the controls violently):** NOW!

The Eva launches itself skyward just as the enormous angel smashes right through the hapless cargo ship. After being airborne for several seconds the Eva unit touches not too delicately down on a nearby frigate. Before the crew on the ship can even recover from the shock of a eighty-ton bio-mechanical behemoth landing on their bow the Eva launches itself again towards another ship.

**Asuka (over the radio):** Misato. Get the external power supply and equipment out onto the flight deck.

**Misato (over the radio):** You got it!

As Unit two continues to hop it's way to the carrier the crew onboard the carrier in question try their best to ready the deck for eventual impact by the Eva already coined the new nickname of "The Mexican jumping Eva".

**Misato (over radio):** Everything's setup Asuka.

**Asuka (over radio):** Great! Cause here we come!

The Eva launches itself high into the air and sets it's sights on the spacious flight deck of the aircraft carrier. Asuka's smile only gets larger as she nears her target while Shinji desperately tries to hold in his breakfast.

**Asuka:** Eva two coming in for a landing.

The Eva lands on the deck with a sickening crunch, of course the ship was the object and not the 'precious' Evangelion. The Eva turns and picks up the power supply connector and attaches it's back socket. In response to this, the countdown inside the Eva stops with eight seconds to go and sets to infinity.

**Asuka (into the radio):** Switch to external power completed.

The Eva turns it's head to watch the angel approach it head on.

**Shinji (leaning over):** We don't have any guns.

**Asuka (smirking):** The progressive knife ought to do the trick.

**Shinji (stammering):** W...we....we....can't take on something that b...b.....big!

**Asuka (growling):** Just watch me!

With a quick mental command the left shoulder bay on the Eva pops open and the handle of a knife flicks down for easy access. The Eva takes the knife in it's right hand and holds it up in front of itself. Although the handle was much like that of a knife there was no blade. Before Shinji could splutter his observation the blade slid out through the knife's handle.

* * *

**Admiral:** What the hell is that thing doing?!

**Misato:** Preparing for combat.

**Admiral (pressing his face against the glass):** What's it going to do...give it a paper cut?

**Misato (folding her arms):** Hand to hand combat is the best way to defeat the angels.

**Admiral (pointing to the progressive knife):** Missiles, torpedoes, depth charges and high velocity shells couldn't penetrate that beast's carapace. Just how is that puny little knife going to do anything?!

**Kensuke (interjecting):** But that's a progressive knife, because of it's energy fluxations which cause extremely quick vibrations, coupled with the extreme intensity of the energy through the blade and the blade's own sharpness it can cut virtually anything.

**Misato and the Admiral togeather:** Where did you find out classified information like that?!!

Kensuke whips his camera in front of him to shield his face while shrinking back into a corner of the bridge.

**Kensuke (weakly):** Just....tryin to help.

**Toji (whispering to Kensuke):** With the way you help you may as well start selling NERV secrets for a dollar a copy.

**Kensuke (rubbing his chin):** You may have something there.

**Misato:** WHAT WAS THAT?!

**Toji and Kensuke togeather:** N...nothing.

* * *

**Shinji:** How the heck did you manage that?

**Asuka (grinning):** You've never seen an X-acto knife before idiot? Or didn't your mummy let you play with knives?

Suddenly a a distant memory long since buried worms it's way into Asuka's active mind. It was her at a young age holding up the picture of a woman with a boy in it. The boy in the photo was the one that was also currently hiding up the tree from her.

**_Boy (suddenly angered):_**_ Give that back!_

**_Asuka (clutching the picture to her front):_**_ Not unless you come down!_

**_Boy (still annoyed):_**_ Ok._

**Asuka (pressing her fingers to her temple):** What the hell was that?

**Shinji (pointing forward):** LOOK OUT!

Asuka jerks her head up in time to see the giant angel swim towards them with frightening speed. Just before contact the angel break's the surface of the water just before it leaps at the Eva. Before the angel can make contact the Eva repeats it's previous performance and leaps into the air. The angel clears the aircraft carrier and plunges back into the sea while the Eva appears to hang in mid-air above the carrier deck before coming crashing back onto the re-enforced steel. Quickly turning Asuka and Shinji catch of a glimpse of the angel diving out of sight.

As the water settles the only sounds are of the sonar continually probing the water looking for the being.

**Sonar Operator:** We've lost the target.

**Asuka (smashing her fist into the control sticks):** No...the battle can't be over yet I haven't won!

**Shinji (thinking):** _Talk about looking a gift horse in the mouth._

_

* * *

_

**Admiral (beaming):** Well it look's like my fleet scared it off.

**Captain:** Sir I....

**Admiral (interrupting):** The sonar extends for almost fifty kilometers and it can't detect a thing....it must be long gone by now.

**Misato:** With all due respect sir...

**Admiral:** Negative, now recall that Evangelion. All other stations to yellow alert.

**Captain and Misato (defeated):** Yes sir.

* * *

**Asuka (Snarling):** NO WAY. It's still out there I know it!

**Misato (over the radio):** I don't like it either but it was a direct order.

**Asuka (into the radio):** It's not like you've been obeying him before!

**Misato (over the radio):** Well I can't do it forever. Come back now.

**Asuka (into the radio):** Come back to where? All the transports have been sunk.

**Misato (over the radio): **Hold on.

Asuka balls her hands into fists as rage courses through her body. Her victory, they had taken HER victory away from her.

**Asuka (to herself):** Stupid commanders in our military, don't they trust us. They have nothing to fear from Eva.

**Shinji (softly):** I don't think so Asuka.

**Asuka (whirling around to face Shinji):** What the hell are you getting at fourth child?!

**Shinji (unsure):** There's....something more to Eva than they're letting on.

Asuka give's Shinji a curious stare then explodes once more.

**Asuka:** Are you dense? Eva is the only hope for mankind and here you are attacking it. You're a pilot, geeze!

**Shinji (to himself):** Not willingly.

**Asuka:** What was that?!

**Shinji:** Nothing.

**Asuka:** Idiot!

As the two await a reply from Misato Asuka busies herself by checking the Eva's multiple scanners in a vain attempt to reacquire her prey while Shinji begins to remember that fateful day.

_Gendo: Will you pilot or will you not?_

_Shinji: I.....I can't pilot that thing!_

_Gendo stares down at Shinji from the observation window above the giant head of Evangelion unit one. The look on his face is a mixture of pure disgust and disappointment before his emotionless mask is replaced over his features._

_Gendo: If you won't pilot then leave._

_Shinji: But fath...._

_Gendo: I sent for you because you had a use. Now you refuse me._

_Shinji: ...._

_Gendo: Leave._

_Shinji hangs his head while his mind fights a horrible battle. On one side is his longing for acceptance by his father, while on the other is his common sense telling him that if he does what his father asks it will lead him to more pain._

_Another energy blast rocks the entire facility yet Shinji remains in his former position. Meanwhile Gendo retrieves a cell phone from his vest pocket._

_Gendo (into the phone): Yes...send for the third child._

_He pauses while the party on the other end of the line speaks._

_Gendo (into the phone): I am aware of her condition. The fourth is useless to us, we have no other choice._

_He turns off the phone and replaces it back in his pocket while his eyes continue to burn down on the shell of a boy below him. Shinji's thoughts are still racing until a small cry in pain rips him from his internal struggle. The boy looks up to his right and sees a pretty girl with brown hair done up in pigtails with a small amount of freckles on her face. Shinji had never had much contact with females but this girl was very attractive for her age. He also noticed she was dressed in some type of skin tight, white plastic suit._

_Shinji felt his cheeks about to burn then he mentally scolded himself "This is no time to be thinking like that!". He turned back to the girl who he then noticed was heavily bandaged and lying on a stretcher. Balling his right hand into a fist Shinji tore his gaze away from the softly crying girl back up to his father who was still looking on._

_Shinji: You can't be serious!_

_Gendo (coldly): There is no-one else who can do it._

_Shinji: There's only me...and her?_

_Gendo: Correct._

_Shinji (softly): I don't...want to._

_Gendo: It is you or her...choose._

_Another explosion much more powerful than the previous one shakes the Geo Front once more. This time however it is enough to make Shinji fall to his knees. Shinji hear's a crash next to him and he turns his head back in the direction of the girl. However instead of lying on the stretcher like ten seconds before the girl is pinned underneath the stretcher as she yelps in pain._

_Shinji rushes over and lifts the rather heavy stretcher off the injured girl. It is now that Shinji examines her up close and realizes the extent of her wounds. He softly touches one of the bandages across her stomach and brings his hand back to examine it._

_Blood._

_Her blood._

_Shinji's eyes widen in horror . The girl was bleeding, perhaps to death right in his arms. Shinji grits his teeth and narrows his eyes. Slowly he looks up to his father who has not moved since calling for the girl._

_Shinji (coldly): I'll do it._

_Gendo: Wise choice._

_With that he walks out of view. Shinji turns to Misato and Ritsuko who had been standing at the opposite end of the cage during the entire incident._

_Shinji: Let's get this...ahhhhh_

_A third explosion tore through the base making everything shake violently. As Shinji falls back again this time a large piece of the ceiling support dislodges and drops to the catwalk where Shinji was trying to stand._

_Misato (frantic): SHINJI!_

_Shinji looks up to see the large mass of metal coming right for him. He doesn't run but only watches his two tonne deliverer of fate drop towards him. The catwalk shakes again but this time it was from a source from inside the facility, the right arm of Eva one covers Shinji before the girders can impact with his body. The broken, twisted metal did not damage to the Eva short of a few nicks in it's paint as the deadly pile bounced harmlessly off the Eva's amour._

_Technician (over intercom): The Eva broke free of it's right arm restraint._

_Ritsuko (shocked): The Eva activated without power to protect Shinji. This just isn't possible unless....._

_Misato looks at Ritsuko questioningly but another explosion makes itself heard throughout the base. Misato's brain cries out for action as she turns her gaze to Shinji. She kneels down and helps the boy back to his feet._

_Misato: It's time Shinji._

_Shinji makes a fist again with his right hand and nods._

**Misato (over the radio):** Shinji, Asuka?

The two teenagers are drawn back into reality as Misato's call comes through the speakers in the plug.

**Asuka (into the radio):** Yeah we hear you Misato.

**Misato (over the radio):** Since there is no where else to power down the Eva and we're only an hour from port you're directed to shutdown and standby on the deck.

**Asuka (into the radio):** You can't be serious!

**Misato (solemnly over the radio):** I'm afraid so Asu.....

There are slight sounds of a scuffle then a new voice makes itself heard over the speakers.

**Admiral (over the radio):** Pilot's Ikari and Sohryu you are directly ordered to deactivate and stand by.

**Asuka (whining into the radio): **But sir the angel could still be out there.

**Admiral (over the radio):** We aren't locating it on our detection equipment and even if it did come back we would be ready for it this time.

**Asuka (grumbling under her breath):** Yeah...right.

**Admiral (over the radio): **That's enough pilot Sohryu, you are ordered to shut down immediately!

**Asuka:** Yes si.....ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

The whole carrier tips to the right as some unseen force smashes into the hull.

* * *

**Admiral:** What the hell was that?!

**Sonar Operator (stammering):** I...I don't know sir. We're not picking anything up for kilometers.

**Misato (pulling at her beret in frustration):** It's an AT field!

**Misato (under her breath):** But also a new way to use one.

Before the Admiral could reply with his usual arrogance the carrier is rocked once again.

**Admiral (clinging to the table):** Not again with your blasted.....AT fields!

**Sonar Operator (working frantically):** That was no field. An extremely large object just passed underneath us!

**Misato:** The angel!

**Toji and Kensuke looking at each other:** The angel?!

**Admiral (furious):** How did something that big just SNEAK UP ON US?!

**Sonar Operator (cringing): **I...I don't know sir...it....it just appeared out of thin air.

**Admiral (screaming into the radio):** ALL UNITS RESUME ATTACK!

**Misato (thinking):**_ Asuka, Shinji._

* * *

Just as the final shutdown protocols were being iniated by the Eva's onboard computers the dark shadow of the angel in the water was spotted by Asuka.

**Asuka (excitedly):** Cancel shutdown procedures, resume combat configuration!

**Admiral (over the radio):** Negative, we handled the target once, we can do it again.

**Asuka (into the radio):** You didn't touch it!

**Admiral (over the radio):** Watch your tone pilot Sohr *CRACKLE*

**Asuka (slightly concerned):** Admiral, Misato....anyone?

The only reply Asuka received was more static on the open channel. As the Eva stands up from it's kneeling position on the deck and swings it's head in the direction of the ship's bridge the two teens can see why all transmission had stopped. The whole front of the bridge has crumpled inwards as if being hit by a powerful fist, or tail.

**Shinji (spluttering):** W....we're on our own.

**Asuka (confidently):** Doesn't mean anything to me. I can take this angel down with or without Misato.

The ship lurches once again to the right as the angel passes underneath it. In desperation Asuka commands the Eva to hold onto the control tower to keep from falling into the sea. Once the ship stabilizes, the Eva released the battered control tower from it's grip and turns in all directions looking for its target.

**Asuka:** Shiest...it's gone again!

**Shinji (pointing to the left of Asuka):** N...no it's not Asuka!

Asuka twists her head and looks at the view screen which is slowly being taken up with a view of the encroaching aquatic angel. Suddenly it dives back under the water as Asuka prepares the progressive knife, as the blade slips out of the handle there is a large splash as the angel launches itself out of the water directly at the unprepared Eva.

Before the pilots could even think about making the Eva dodge away from the hurtling object, the angel opens it's mouth and catches the Eva in between it's teeth dragging it into the water. On the deck of the aircraft carrier the only sound was the power cable being pulled over the side into the water life a lifeline until a loud crash signaled that the cable had reached it's full length.

* * *

**Misato (painfully):** Argghhh

Misato pulls herself out from under a table and looks around at the command bridge, the once high-tech, bustling control nerve center of less than an hour before was now a junkyard of destroyed technology and broken metal. Misato stumbled forward nursing her cut up arm bound in her flight jacket.

**Voice (moaning):** Ohhhh

Misato turned quickly in the direction of the voice and she spied Toji and Kensuke slammed up against the far wall of the bridge. Both boys were slightly cut but there seemed to be no serious damage on them. Misato turned her gaze back towards where she saw the admiral before the attack. Unfortunately for the admiral Misato found him crushed underneath a heavy looking computer console, the same fate had befouled the captain of the ship. However most of the other crew on the bridge were not seriously hurt but unconscious and therefore not much help to Misato.

The NERV operations director then turned back to the former observation window and peered out the shattered, glass less portal. The first thing she noticed was that the Eva was gone, her eyes quickly shifted over to the power supply connector and sure enough it was out of cable, and the cable lead into the sea.

**Misato (thinking): **_I need to get to a radio._

_

* * *

_

**Asuka (cringing slightly):** Teeth!

Shinji however is concentrating on something more than the angel's rather large teeth. He squints his eyes and peers into the darkness that is the angel's mouth, he looks at something that is sphere shaped and red at the back of the angel's throat.

**Shinji (certain):** It's an angel.

The two wince with pain as the suddenly their trip stops and the angel's teeth cuts through the Eva's shoulder amour. But once again the Eva is free from the iron jaws of the angel. Asuka shakes her head rapidly to clear her mind of the pain as she peers into the view screen searching for the angel.

**Asuka:** I'll get it this time!

Asuka pulls on the butterfly controls however nothing happens. She pulls again, this time more forcefully.

**Asuka (surprised):** What's wrong?

**Shinji:** I...don't know.

Before the children can ponder what was keeping the Eva from moving a blast of static invades the entry plug causing Shinji and Asuka to cover their ears from the screeching sound.

**Misato (over the radio):** *CRACKLE* Shinji....Asuka *CRACKLE* hear me?

**Shinji (overjoyed):** Yes Misato we can hear you...oh god I thought you were dead!

**Misato (over the radio):** *CRACKLE* in broken and *CRACKLE* readable Shinji.

**Asuka (into the radio):** Same on this end Misato.

**Misato (over radio): ***CRACKLE* work in water *CRACKLE* equipment not for sea *CRACKLE*

**Asuka (into to radio):** So what do we do then?!

**Misato (over the radio):** *CRACKLE* to surface *CRACKLE* up power cable.

**Asuka (into the radio):** Say again Misato......Misato?

**Shinji (panicking):** Misato?! MISATO!?

All the two received in reply was a burst of static, then silence. A warning tone sounds inside the entry plug bringing the two teens back into reality as the short range sonar picks up a large, fast moving target heading towards them.

**Shinji:** It's coming back! What do we do?!

**Asuka:** What did Misato say?!

**Shinji:** Something about the Eva not being able to fight underwater.

**Asuka:** IDIOT, we already knew that.....she said, up the power cable!

**Shinji:** What?

**Asuka:** Just watch. Begin second contingency retrieval system!

A powerful jerk shakes the whole Eva, then Shinji feels himself and the Eva moving backwards and upwards rather quickly.

**Shinji:** What's going on?

**Asuka (glaring at Shinji): **Idiot! You're a pilot and you don't know about the pilot operated retrieval system?

**Shinji:** P...pilot retrieval system?

Asuka at this point is infuriated at Shinji's lack of pilot knowledge and gives him a sharp blow to his skull. As Shinji rubs his head Asuka explains the process to him.

**Asuka:** Put simply idiot, instead of the control center ordering the reeling back in of the umbilical cable the pilot does it themselves...ahhh!

Shinji turns his head in the direction of Asuka's gaze trying to determine what made her stop on half sentence. The Eva's view screens shows the aquatic angel swimming towards them, faster than what the cable was reeling the Eva in at.

**Shinji:** It's going to catch us!

**Asuka:** And there's nothing we can do about it!

The two hapless pilots watch as the angel's figure gets closer and closer until almost the whole view screen is dominated by the angel's form. Opening it's mouth the angel prepared to end the skirmish with one powerful bite. Meanwhile inside the Eva's entry plug the two teens are seemingly performing a hopeless last ditch attempt to save themselves by pulling on the butterfly controls and thinking with all their might to command the Eva to move.

**Shinji (thinking):** _Move, move, move, move, move, move...._

**Asuka (thinking):** _Move, move, move, move, move, MOVE, MOVE...._

The jaws of the angel encircle the torso of the Eva ready to clamp down at any moment, and just when all was thought to be lost the syncro graph of the Eva spikes and the Eva's once dark eyes glow brightly with life as the Eva beings to do the impossible...move underwater with the wrong configuration. As the angel closes it's jaws the Eva snaps quickly into action and holds the angel's mouth open with a head clinging tightly onto each of the angel's 'lips'.

The angel tries to clamp it's strong jaws shut, however the Eva now acting in a way never thought of before is seemingly more powerful than the angel could hope to be. Finding that it cannot bite the Eva in two the angel swims as fast as it can towards the surface of the water taking the Eva with it.

**Asuka (straining):** Shiest....we're...surfacing!

Shinji takes a look at the top of the view screen showing the rapidly approaching ship hulls.

**Shinji (gasping): **It's trying to ram us.....into a ship!

**Asuka (pulling the controls with all her weight):** Not today!

In response to Asuka's commands the reefs the angel closer with a combination of a forceful pull and a kick to the angel's mouth. The attack was successful bow changing the angel's direction just enough to avoid the solid hull of a battleship. Now with nothing to stop the two giants at their high velocity they break the surface of the water and careened back towards origin of the battle.....the supercarrier 'Over the Rainbow'.

_

* * *

_

Misato holds onto a rather weak railing to support herself as she peers out onto the ruined flight deck. Less than an hour before the three hundred foot metal platform had been a hive of activity with UN aircraft buzzing around while their support crews ran back and forth across the deck. Now in the present the deck takes on the liking to a metal sandbox with small mounds and footprints imprinted on the surface, all the planes are gone now, either they slid into the sea or we crushed beyond recognition much to Kensuke's anguish.

Suddenly Misato hears a whirring noise, looking in the direction of where it is coming Misato spies the last operational aircraft elevator hoist a plane up to the flight deck.

**Misato:** What the heck is going on here?

However all her questions are answered as she hears a voice in over the loudspeaker.

**Voice (over loudspeaker):** Hey Katsuragi!

**Misato (almost sounding overjoyed):** Kaji!

**Kaji (over loudspeaker);** I have a little delivery to make so I'll be off right now.

Misato turns a shade of purple while making aggressive grunts.

**Kaji (over loudspeaker): **Oh and one other thing, I'd keep my eyes peeled to the west. Good luck captain.

The VTOL capable plane lifts off from the deck while a fuming Misato watches on.

**Misato (thinking):** _Ohhh that bas....wait, didn't he say look west?_

A loud whistling through the air confirms Misato's suspicious as she leans out the broken window in order face the direction stated. Her efforts are rewarded with a view of Unit two and the angel togeather flying in the direction of the carrier.

**Misato:** Eeeppppp!

The woman moves as quickly as she can from the window and finds something grab onto with her good arm. Several moments later the ship is rocked once more as the two large bodies collided with the already weakened hull of the supercarrier. The metal bends and whines but somehow stays togeather as the Eva wrestles with the angel which has apparently 'body slammed' the Eva.

The Eva knees the angel and holds it's teeth back with one elbow while the other arm reaches for the the second progressive knife in the other shoulder casing. Once deployed the Eva stabs the angel's mouth repeatedly with the knife while holding back the angel's powerful jaws.

* * *

**Asuka (growling):** Ohhhh DIIIEEEEE!

Asuka yanks and pushes on the butterfly controls commanding the Eva to continually stab the large beast pinning the Eva to the deck. Shinji hangs onto the seat tightly and focuses on the not 'here and now' part of the battle.

As Asuka fights Shinji peers into the angel's opening and closing mouth as it tries to bite the Eva, Shinji's attention then turns to a small noise below Asuka's grunts and the angel's howls....a whining, cracking noise. Shinji's eyes boggle as he realizes what is making the sound.

**Shinji (putting a hand on Asuka's shoulder):** Asuka!

**Asuka (concentrating on her controls):** Not now idiot, can't you see I'm engaged!

**Shinji:** But Asuka!

**Asuka (turning quickly to face him):** I said not now!

Satisfied Asuka returns to her attempts to stab the angel to death which Shinji summons up all his courage for one final attempt.

**Shinji (yelling):** THE HULL IS ABOUT TO BREAK!

Startled by this Asuka drops her guard and the angel sizes the opportunity to sink it's teeth back into the Eva's mid-section causing the upper half of the Eva to enter the angel's mouth. Racked with pain Asuka loses her concentration for a moment and the Eva loses it's grip on the prog knife which falls into the angel's mouth. Looking near the back of the angel's mouth is the red orb Shinji saw before.

**Shinji:** That's it...that's your target Asuka!

**Asuka (growling):** I'll get you this time.

The Eva probes in the near darkness of the angel's for the lost progressive knife. As the angel's teeth continue to sink in the Eva's slender torso Asuka frantically searches for the lost knife until....

**Asuka (relived somewhat): **Got it.

Through the constant pain Asuka has the Eva take a strong grip on the hilt of the progressive knife as she inspects her target.

**Shinji (wincing):** We don't have much time left Asuka...

Asuka let's loose one more scream as the Eva reaches forward casing the angel's teeth to rip through the Eva's amour and flesh causing the two incredible pain, however the Eva's efforts were not in vain as it had closed enough distance to be within striking distance of the angel's core.

Drawing it's arm back the Eva makes the blow clean and quick, embedding the progressive knife directly in the angel's core. A shower of sparks light up the inside of the angel's dark mouth, then just as suddenly as they appear, the sparks die out. As the sparks die so does the angel's struggles and then finally the angel itself slips into death's cold grip. However in one final act the angel lazily rolls off the supercarrier into the water, sinking rapidly, taking the Eva with it. After about a minute of silence, except for the sound of the extending power cable, a giant undersea explosion rocks the ships on the surface.

Then all is silent.

* * *

Sunlight invades the entry plug as the hatch is opened from the outside. A groggy Asuka looks up from her seat where Shinji is draped over her still unconscious. Fortunately for Shinji a voice calls out distracting Asuka from preparing to beat the defenseless boy.

**Misato ( from outside the plug, worried):** Shinji, Asuka?!

**Asuka:** Misato?!

**Misato (from outside the plug, still worried):** Asuka...is Shinji alright?!

A little jealous that Misato was more concerned for Shinji, she looks down at the boy across her lap and she blushes slightly. Looking back up at the top of the hatch and spying no-one yet and she gently runs her fingers through his hair.

**Misato (from outside the plug, very worried):** Asuka?!

**Asuka (looking up):** Yeah, yeah the idiot's just knocked out!

**Misato (peering through the hatch): **Oh thank god!

**Asuka (looking up at Misato):** Yeah...god.

She lowers her head and looks again at the back of Shinji's head.

* * *

Shinji slowly opens his eyes, a blinding white light greets him in return.

**Shinji (covering his eyes):** Ahhhhh

**Voice:** Bout time you woke up idiot.

Shinji rolls onto his right and uncovers his eyes to reveal Asuka sitting at his bedside on a wooden chair. She was still in her plugsuit with a towel draped around her shoulders.

**Shinji (groggily):** H...how long have I been out?

**Asuka (raising her head slightly):** About half an hour you pervert.

**Shinji:** What?

Asuka's eyes light up, she stands and cracks her towel at Shinji who is now cowering on the table.

**Asuka (almost yelling):** Stupid idiot, you collapsed in my lap you pervert!

CRACK! She whips her towel at him again, Shinji shields himself as he tries to escape the wrath of the red haired girl.

**Shinji (whining):** I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to collapse on...Ahhhhh, I'm sorry!

**Asuka (continually cracking the towel):** Stupid males, all of you are perverts! Taking advantage of defenseless young girls like that!

**Shinji (thinking):** _DEFENSELESS?!_

Thankfully for Shinji another voice made itself heard which made Asuka relinquish her attack.

**Misato:** Just what the hell is going on here?!

Misato walks up to the two teens and gasps. Asuka has her towel poised to strike while Shinji is cowering with his arms covering his head. But what Misato was gasping at was that Shinji was turned away from Asuka and the towel Asuka wielded was aimed at the other end of Shinji.

**Misato (angry):** You kids are WAY to young for something like this!

**Asuka:** What are hell are you talking about M....OH GOD! Pervert! Sex freak!

Asuka drops the towel and runs out of the infirmary screaming, yelling and cursing. Shinji and Misato just sweatdropped.

**Misato (flatly):** You alright Shinji?

**Shinji (flatly):** I...think so.

* * *

Deep within the cold recesses of the NERV facility where the casing of the supercomputers named the Magi reside, another figure also waits in the darkness. Suddenly the darkness is pierced by two red eyes which eerily hang in the darkness as the rest of the person's body is obsecurred from view.

**Voice (softly):** She has arrived.

**Metallic voice:** Let us prepare.

**Voice (softly):** Yes.

The room is flooded with glowing green binary numbers continually traveling across the length of the room. In the center of the room stands a 14 year old Rei Ayanami standing as still as a statue.

**Metallic voice:** Our long wait is almost over.

**Rei (softly):** Yes.

* * *

The remnants of the battle scarred fleet silently sails into the port of New Yokosuka, the crew in too much of shock to utter any small amount of conversation to one another. On the off ramp of one particular frigate a few familiar figures stand at the bottom of the ramp. Both are draped in bandages however the main distinguishing mark is the videocamera held in the hand of one of the figures.

**Toji:** You think they were seriously hurt?

**Kensuke:** No way...I heard bitch girl scream way too loudly to be injured.

**Toji (grimacing):** Speaking of which.

Kensuke turns his camera in the direction of the ramp, his head turns with the camera as the viewfinder is seemingly 'molded' to Kensuke's right glasses lens. He wasn't exactly sure what Toji was speaking about however as soon as he saw the person coming towards them his heart sank and his courage took a quick exit out of his body.

**Asuka (gruffly):** Get that camera out of my face pervert.

Kensuke immediately responds to Asuka's request.

**Kensuke (grumbling):** Didn't want my lens cracked anyway.

**Asuka (grabbing Kensuke's collar):** What was that pig?!

**Kensuke (gulping):** N...nothing

**Asuka:** Oh no you don't...you're not getting off that.....

**Toji (pointing):** Shinji!

**Asuka (turning her head):** Shinji?

At the top of the ramp stands Shinji Ikari still dressed in Asuka's plugsuit with his right arm in a sling, beside him stands Misato who has a few more bandages wrapped around her person. With Asuka's attention diverted, Kensuke is able to slip out of her grip and get back to the situation at hand, his videocamera at the ready as always.

**Toji (grinning):** Hey nice figure Ikari.

**Shinji (blushing and trying to hide himself):** Ahhh....yeah well...

**Kensuke:** Demon girl make you wear it or did you pick it?

Shinji continues to blush while Asuka turns the color of her plugsuit, however it's not from embarrassment but rather from rage.

**Asuka (growling):** No holding back this time your four eyed pervert!

Asuka winds her arm back and just as she prepares to hurl her punch at the cowering boy, a high pitched voice breaks her concentration and her swing misses.

**Voice (overjoyed):** Shinji!

**Shinji (weakly):** Hikari.

The girl runs up to Shinji and grabs him in a big bear hug, the weakened boy almost topples over because of the sheer fierceness of the hug. A crowd consisting of a slack jawed Misato and Kensuke with a fuming Asuka and a glaring Toji look on at the scene developing in front of them.

**Hikari (still hugging Shinji):** After I heard what happened I was afraid you might have died.

**Shinji (weakly holding onto Hikari):** It's....ok now, I'm alright, we're all alright thanks to Asuka.

**Hikari (looking up from Shinji's shoulder):** Asuka...who's Asuka?

**Asuka (still red, stepping forward):** I'm Asuka....Asuka Langly Sohryu

**Hikari (surprised slightly):** You're the second child.

**Asuka (somewhat annoyed):** And you must be the third.

**Asuka (thinking):** _Oh this just keeps getting better and better!_

An uneasy silence falls on the group, pairs of eyes shift around looking at the next person, then to another, that is until Misato coughs loudly.

**Misato:** Anyway I think that's enough for now. We have a debrief at NERV to attend.

**Asuka:** But we're not all here.....cause Kaji....

**Misato (snapping):** He took a powder the jerk!

**Misato (regaining her composure):** Anyway....let's go.

The three pilots look at each other as Misato begins to walk towards a waiting NERV HummVee. Hikari smiles walks beside Shinji towards the vehicle quietly talking with the young Ikari. Toji and Kensuke walk off to another waiting transport while Asuka stands in her previous spot watching the other two pilots.

**Hikari (in the distance giggling):** You look rather cute in that.

**Shinji (spluttering off in the distance):** I...I...it's not like....

**Hikari (laughing off in the distance):** Oh Shinji!

Asuka stamps her foot and slowly begins to follow.

**Asuka (thinking):**_Oh yeah things couldn't get much better if I wished it!_

-----------------------------

Episode 6 coming soon:

"If sitting in the same entry plug for a few hours wasn't bad enough, what happens when these two have to live togeather in order to take on an angel that defeated the 'best of the best' the first time around. It's not just a case of dancing as if they want to win but trying to get along!".

Any comments and criticisms are welcome.

Writer/Storyboard: Les Robb aka Rion (rion@dingoblue.net.au)

Storyboard/Editing: KoalaKiller (birdman@key.net.au)

NOTE: * means dialogue in German.

Other notes:

Yes I realize this chapter took a lot longer to come out than the others but there are several facets attributing to the delay. 1) I have been working rather hard with my university studies (those high distinctions just don't appear by themselves). 2) I realized that the site where the fanfiction was hosted was rather substandard and I spent a fair bit of my time designing and re-designing it. If you haven't done so already please visit [NGEWorx][1] (unless you are reading this from here). Of course if you would to see more pictures as well - please by all means send them in, fan art is a plus as well.

And thanks be to my pre-readers:

Silencer, Seph Khan and Rugle

Disclaimer:

Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned and copyrighted by Gainax, all characters used from that series as well as familiar plot links and scenarios. All names are (TM) and (C) by their respective owners.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/ngeworx



	7. A Past Long Forgotten 7

A past long forgotten

Part VI: Mis-Information

Asuka proudly walks down the hallway of the local Tokyo-3 munciple high school. She had only been there less than three weeks but he had already become the most popular girl in school, although that wasn't very surprising for her in the least, considering her 'superior' abilities and all. As her large entourage followed her wherever she went two un-noticed pairs of eyes followed the exotic beauty on her travels, well two pairs of eyes and a camera.

**Kensuke (while taking pictures):** Man did you hear all the gossip? Asuka, Asuka, Asuka!

**Toji (passing another roll of film to Kensuke):** Yeah don't I know it. You should hear them in the gym and on the field.

**Kensuke (grinning):** So thats why all the boys always show up for PE.

**Toji (scowling):** Yeah I guess so.

**Kensuke (shrugging):** Well I guess Asuka is good for one thing.

The two boys nod, then gather their gear and walk from their hiding place to their section of the school where they conduct their 'business'.

* * *

**Kensuke (folding some money):** Hey thanks, come again.

**Toji (holding up some negatives):** They're all totally clueless.

**Kensuke:** Perhaps. But it's good for business.

**Toji:** Good thing her pictures don't show off her personality.

**Kensuke (smiling):** If we keep this up soon I'll have all my university tutelage paid off before I even reach senior.

**Toji:** Bah college boy.

**Kensuke (waving his finger):** Not college, university.

**Toji (sulking):** Awww shaddup!

Kensuke begins to laugh as he gets up from his place to go to the drinking fountain when he suddenly comes back running.

**Kensuke:** Quick! Demon alert!

The two gather up all their belongings in record time after days of honing this practice and run off before said demon arrives. Moments later Asuka rounds the corner of the building with her following not ten metre's behind her. Although Toji and Kensuke had gathered up everything in such a quick time and retreated even faster, in their haste they left one photograph behind, and Asuka was looking at it.

The girl curiously bent down and picked up the photo, she analysed the picture before letting a smirk cross her lips.

**Asuka (thinking):** _I'm so gorgeous._

However after those few moments of vanity passed Asuka's thoughts drifted to why was there was a photo of her lying on the ground, and more importantly who took it. Asuka was aware of a little pirate ring that was selling photo's of her to students but she never believed the rumor.....until now.

**Asuka (scrunching the photo in her fist):** I'll get those perverts, whoever they are.

* * *

Elsewhere on the school grounds Shinji was sitting on a low stone wall, happy just to sit back from the world and watch it develop in front of him, not having to interact with it so he didn't screw anything up. Shinji never liked interfering with anyone, it pleased him more to watch things develop with him coming into contact with them, of course that never stopped things coming into contact with him.

Over the past few weeks Toji and Kensuke had been avoiding him, well Shinji wasn't sure about that exactly since he knew of their 'business ventures'. However Toji had given him the cold shoulder somewhat.

**Shinji (thinking):** _Well he never took too kindly to finding out about Hikari being an Eva pilot. Is there something I'm missing here?_

But Shinji hadn't been alone all the time, either he was teased by Asuka or glomped to by Hikari, always talking with him, never letting the conversation waver for hours at a time.

Lately Shinji has treasured his alone time at home because it was about all he got during his long day. Of course never suspected that his few precious moments of quiet time were coming to a screeching halt.

**Asuka (cheerfully):** Guten Morgan Shinji!

**Shinji (surprised):** G..g...guten..m...morgan.

**Asuka (frowning):** Hey why so gloomy?

**Shinji:** I...um

**Asuka (flicking Shinji's nose):** I'm the most popular girl in school, you should appreciate your good fortune that I even talk to you.

**Shinji (quietly):** Yeah.

**Asuka (nudging Shinji playfully):** What was that Shinji?

Shinji shy's away from Asuka's nudging and blushes.

**Shinji:** N...nothing.

**Asuka (grinning):** I'll let you slide this time Ikari.

With a whip of her hair Asuka was off again, the large body of students following her with quiet awe. Shinji lets out his breath which he had been holding since Asuka surprised him, he collapses back onto the stone wall.

* * *

Shinji wasn't the only one who had been holding his breath for the last minute. Deep within the GeoFront, inside the NERV command center lieutenant Maya Ibuki was on the verge of fainting.

**Maya (gasping):** Oh my!

**Shigeru (swiveling in his chair):** What is it Maya?

**Maya:** I just received an anonymous email.

**Shigeru (giving Maya a strange look):** So...just use the Magi to run a tra....

**Maya (interrupting):** I already did.....it came from inside the Magi itself.

**Shigeru:** No, thats not possible.

The NERV technician leans over to take a closer look at Maya's screen. Sure enough the IP trace had linked the originator computer of the transmission of the email to three supercomputers just below their position. Slowly he clicked on the window to bring up the email message. What he saw both shocked and intrigued him although the expression on his face which very similar to the one Maya was wearing.

To: #NERV

From:

Dr Akagi?

Shigeru turned back to his own computer terminal and opened his email and sure enough on the NERV mailing list there was the same message.

**Shigeru:** That means that anyone on the base could see this.

**Maya (regaining some of her composure): **I.....had better find her.

**Shigeru:** Y...yeah.

Maya slowly stands up and exits the command center. After watching her leave Shigeru turns back to his terminal and after several moments of examining the short message he walks to the railing separating the bridge technicians from the superhard casings of the Magi three stories below.

**Shigeru (thinking):** _This job keeps getting stranger and stranger._

_

* * *

_

The scientist in question was insider her office lost in her work as she analysed some angel bio-material from the previous sea battle. It seemed she was making more progress than with previous samples from the 4th and 5th angels. There was something about this angel, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She idly tapped in the final commands to begin analysis then leaned back on her chair and reached for her ever handy cup of coffee. Taking one long sip she replaced the container and began typing as the results were displayed on the screen. That was the case until two strong arms landed on her shoulders, she gasped slightly then relaxed because she knew the owner of these arms.

**Male voice: **You've lost some weight.

**Ritsuko:** Hmmm

The man rests his face on her right shoulder and softly strokes her chin with his left hand.

**Kaji:** You're enduring an unrequited love.

**Ritsuko (with her eyes closed):** Really. You're so very sure Kaji.

**Kaji:** A woman with a mole like a tear on her cheek is destined to live a life of heartache and sorrow.

**Ritsuko:** If you're trying to put the moves on me I don't think you can. Well not while that face is pressed against the glass.

Kaji looks up and sure enough the plexiglass wall separating Ritsuko's office from the rest of the base contained a very annoyed Misato Katsuragi wearing a look which could have melted the bulletproof glass right there and then. Kaji lifts his arms from around Ritsuko and places them on the back of her chair.

**Ritsuko (smiling):** It's been quite a while Kaji.

**Kaji (smiling back):** It sure has.

As Kaji finishes his sentence Misato storms into the office.

**Ritsuko (slightly sarcastic):** But you haven't ever remembered you being so discreet.

**Misato (annoyed): **That creep has never been discreet in his whole stinking life!

**Kaji (smiling to Ritsuko):** Things haven't changed alright.

**Misato:** What does it matter to you? Anyway haven't you finished having over unit two....what are you still doing here?

**Kaji (smiling):** I received orders this morning that I'll be sticking around for a while. So we'll be able to hang out togeather just like we used to.

Hearing that news Misato almost gagged on her cup of coffee, although most of the brown liquid escaped her mouth and splashed to the floor.

**Misato (coughing):** WHAT?!

However before any of the 'adults' could say anymore a fourth joins their party taking Misato's place against the window, except this time was banging loudly.

**Maya (urgently):** Ma'am, ma'am!

**Ritsuko (turning to Maya):** What is it?

**Maya:** There's something you have to see in the command center!

**Ritsuko:** I'm sorry Maya I have too much to do here.

**Maya (putting her hands togeather):** Please ma'am, this situation only you can handle.

Ritsuko sighs and slowly stands, then while walking out the door she turns to Misato and Kaji.

**Ritsuko (chuckling): **Now you two play nice while I'm gone.

With that the scientist left with Maya. Kaji smirked while Misato closed her eyes and took another sip of coffee. He casually leaned on the desk next to her as Misato remained in the same position although oblivious to her proximity to Kaji. Slowly Kaji's hand sneaked his way to Misato's waist. Just before he reached his goal Misato snapped.

**Misato (with her eyes still closed):** Don't even think about it.

**Kaji (thinking):** _How does she do that?_

Kaji only smiles.

* * *

As the lunchtime minutes drained away Asuka stalked the schoolgrounds for something to alleviate her boredom before it was time to return to her new redundant teacher.

**Asuka (grumbling):** Stupid old fogy.

Asuka scanned the entire grounds while many sets of eyes scanned the girl in question, of course Asuka couldn't have cared less. There were times for public praise but then there were times when she wanted to be left alone, and this was one of those times. Finding no shelter in unfamiliar faces, Asuka frowned as she finally spied a familiar one.

It was Hikari Hokari, the third child who was talking with another girl underneath the shade of a tree on the far side of the grounds. Her need for conversation other than praise, hollow compliments and repeated stammering overided her distrust of the girl who was now only several meters away from her.

**Asuka (thinking):** _Bite the bullet Asuka. She's probably the only one who you can relate to on some sort of mature level._

Finishing her current conversation Hikari waved off her friend and then turned to Asuka. Her demeanor was bright and cheerful, just seeing that lifted Asuka's spirits some.

**Hikari:** Hi Asuka, is there something you wanted?

**Asuka:** Well some intelligent conversation would be nice.

**Hikari (chuckling):** I guess I could manage that.

The two girls walk off already deeply engrossed in each other's company. However this revelation did not go un-noticed.

**Toji:** No way.

**Kensuke (lowering his videocamera):** The demon relates to someone.

The two boys turn to one another, then look up at the sky.

**Toji:** This is some sort of bad omen.

**Kensuke:** I swear I heard a raven or a thunder crack just then.

They shiver violently.

* * *

A squabbling Maya Ibuki leads one confused Ritsuko Akagi back to the NERV command center. Finally the tired scientist has had enough of Maya's batterings, she grabs Maya's shoulders and shakes her roughly.

**Ritsuko:** Maya...Maya! Thats enough! Stop babbling!

**Maya (spluttering):** Y...yes ma'am.

**Ritsuko (letting go of Maya's shoulders):** Now what did you bring me here for....and let's save the incoherent spluttering this time.

Maya looks at the woman for a moment then takes a deep breath.

**Maya:** The Magi sent you an email.

**Ritsuko:** Don't play games Maya.

**Maya:** It's true.

**Ritsuko:** Impossible, no component in the Magi is capable of independent thought or activity......unless.

Maya was not used to Ritsuko trailing off and immediately became concerned.

**Maya:** Ma'am?

However Ritsuko was no longer listening. Her mind was becoming filled with thoughts from the past.

**Ritsuko (to herself):** No..it's not possible.

However Ritsuko was in no mood to communicate with her worried protege. She briskly walked into the command center and over to Maya's vacant console. Shigeru who had was in the middle of a daydream snapped back into reality, seeing Ritsuko typing at Maya's console was almost enough to send him vaulting over the railings from the shock. Instead Shigeru sped back to his console and tried to look busy while Maya just stood in the doorway watching.

Opening the email archive listing Ritsuko found what she was looking for....indeed someone was looking for her. To make things even more puzzling and shocking was that Ritsuko believed she knew the originator of the message.

**Ritsuko (quietly):** She's looking for me.

**Ritsuko (thinking): **_The commander won't be too thrilled over this 'revelation'._

She closed the email client and stood up, without even looking back the surprised woman quickly exited the command center with one destination in her mind.

* * *

**Voice: **That was not an advisable course of action.

Rei stands watching streams of machine code streak by her like a fast running river.

**Rei:** We cannot delay our actions any later. If we did so, all may be lost. We may have waited too long as it is.

**Voice:** Perhaps.

**Rei:** Now is the time for action.

**Voice:** Although your intentions are admirable I am bound to what parameters are within me. I cannot assist you any further, you must go this course alone. Be weary for they may try to hunt you down, I will do what I can to protect you within my own limits, you must be prepared.

**Rei:** I understand.

**Voice:** You also realise this action may result in your removal from here, then you would effectively be dead.

**Rei:** I must try.

Rei hardens the look in her eyes and the lines of code in front of her immediately stop. She reaches out and crabs a glowing green zero and fondles it in her hands.

**Voice:** I understand.

**Rei: **You have taught me well. I cannot fail.

She crushed the zero in her hands, instead of dropping fragments onto the floor they disappear. Rei gives a slight wave of her hand and the code resumes it's travels past her.

**Voice:** If you fail they won't be able to stop the rapture.

**Rei (softly):** That's why I cannot fail.

* * *

Shinji sat quietly at his desk waiting for class to resume following lunch. He knew that on Thursdays his teacher was always late so he had another good ten minutes of freedom. But then there was nothing for Shinji out on the school grounds and right at the moment making his way to the school roof would be a short and uneventful trip. However he wasn't destined to be alone for very long.

**Voice:** Hey Shinji!

Shinji almost fell out of his seat as his concentration was shattered by the unexpected voice. As the boy attempted to stablise himself the voice's owner entered the classroom.

**Shinji (spluttering):** H...hi class rep.

**Hikari (in a scolding tone):** Stop acting like Toji! I do have a name mister Ikari!

**Shinji (pressing hard into the back of his seat):** S...sorry.

**Hikari (smiling brightly):** Thats ok, I thought I had broken that habit out of you. You never seem to call me that at NERV.

**Shinji (rubbing the back of his head):** I guess some old habits die hard.

**Hikari (laughing):** Yeah I guess they do.

The two children let the sounds of laughter escape their lips for a few seconds before regaining their composure. Hikari gets a nearby chair and positions it on front of Shinji's desk.

**Hikari (sitting down):** You'll never guess who I just had a conversation with.

Shinji looked at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

**Hikari (feigning her aggressive tone):** That means you're supposed to guess.

**Shinji (startled):** S...sorry! I'm not good at playing these games.

**Hikari (smiling):** It's ok Shinji. Anyway, Asuka came up to me and asked if we could talk.

**Shinji:** A..a...Asuka?

**Hikari:** Yep.

**Shinji:** I never pictured Asuka actually talking with anyone on a decent level without mocking them.

**Hikari:** Well I don't blame you cause most of the time she listened and mocked what I said, but not as harshly as I've seen her do.

**Shinji:** Perhaps there's more to Asuka than she lets on.

**Hikari (grinning):** Well I guess we'll have to find out.

**Shinji:** W...we?

**Hikari:** You're a fellow Eva pilot...who better?

**Shinji:** I guess.

**Hikari (smiling):** There's my Shinji.

Shinji blushes at the comment. Fortunately the redness drains from his cheeks as Asuka enters the classroom.

**Asuka (surprised):** Were you two in here having a get togeather of some sort?

**Shinji (blushing again):** N...no i...it wasn't like that.

**Asuka (gasping):** You perverts!

**Hikari (snapping):** Oh stop that Asuka. I was just talking with Shinji, stop being so dirty!

Asuka was taken aback by Hikari's assertiveness, however her reeling mind soon came back online and she just realised the implications of what Hikari had said.

**Asuka:** I do NOT have a dirty mind!

**Hikari:** Well you're always calling perfectly innocent people perverts.

**Asuka:** And how do you know they're all so innocent?!

**Hikari:** Because I've known them a long time.

**Asuka (waving her hand):** Explain the ape and the nerd then.

**Hikari (surprised):** Well maybe Toji and Kensuke are an exception to the rule.

**Asuka:** Hah! They're just the first example.

**Hikari (annoyed):** Not everyone is a pervert Asuka.

**Asuka:** Name one.

Hikari wasted no time with her answer.

**Hikari:** Shinji.

**Asuka:** WHAT?!

**Hikari:** Shinji isn't a pervert.

**Asuka (pointing at Shinji):** He's the biggest one of the lot!

**Shinji:** Hey thats....

**Hikari (interrupting):** Stop being so mean to Ikari.

Just before Asuka was going to let loose another barrage of accusations the 'ape' and the 'nerd' walked into the classroom.

**Toji:** We heard someone in here fighting with the demon and....

**Kensuke:** It looks like it wasn't a bad omen after all.

**Asuka (turning to Kensuke):** And what just do you mean by that?

**Kensuke (wilting):** W...we saw you two talking togeather at lunch.

**Asuka (growling):** Well I hope it was to your liking because I have a feeling it's not gonna be happening again.

With that Asuka strolled across the room and sat down at her desk. All the other children sighed as the rest of their class returned to resume the day's lessons.

* * *

**Gendo:** What was the probability of this event occurring at the time?

**Ritsuko (looking at her notes):** Less than 0.0000000009 percent.

**Ritsuko (thinking):** _Again with the zero, nine factor._

**Gendo:** But it was not zero.

**Ritsuko:** No sir.

**Gendo:** We did not plan for this occurrence. Therefore the occurrence must be eliminated.

**Ritsuko:** Commander?

**Gendo:** Wipe the Magi clean of 'foreign' presences.

**Ritsuko (weakly):** But sir...

**Gendo:** Yes?

**Ritsuko:** We have no idea how this came to pass. If we destroyed....Rei then we would learn nothing from it.

**Gendo:** Her sentinace was a mistake.

**Ritsuko:** But this could prove to be a step forward in the understand of artificial intelligence.

**Gendo:** Irrelevant! The prototype was not meant to be able to live it's life inside the Magi.

**Ritsuko:** Rei's mind had remained intact even after a decade and she has continued to develop and change within the Magi itself - almost as if she was in her own world. This type of technology could mean....

**Gendo:** This technology has no relation to project E does it doctor?

**Ritsuko:** Not as such no.

**Gendo:** Then it is of no use to us.

**Ritsuko (defiantly):** We can't just let this discovery be destroyed.

**Gendo:** The mind of the prototype was saved in case the new mind conceived for the final model was not adequate. However the current mind proves to be functioning to expectations therefore the spare is no longer required.

**Ritsuko:**.........

Gendo every so lightly maneuvers his glasses to cause the light to reflect of them in order to create more emphasis for what he was about to say next.

**Gendo:** Purge all unrequired sentience from the Magi.

Ritsuko slumped, defeated. She did not look at him as her reply escaped her lips.

**Ritsuko (softly):** Yes sir.

* * *

Misato was on edge, actually she had been on edge since Ritsuko had left her alone with Kaji. But thirty minutes had past since the good doctor had left and Kaji's playful smile was getting larger. She discreetly wiped some sweat from the back of her neck and focused on her third cup of coffee.

**Misato (thinking):** _Where the hell is she? Leaving me here with this bastard._

She looked up and caught Kaji's gaze once more, immediately she cast her eyes downward again.

**Misato (thinking):** _Dammit. Why does he put me on edge so much?_

**Kaji (grinning):** Something wrong Katsuragi?

**Misato (quickly):** Nothing.

Kaji shook his head at her statement. He leaned back on his chair and crossed one leg over the other.

**Kaji:** I don't know if you were less convincing back then or now.

Misato looked up after Kaji finished his sentence.

**Kaji (scratching his chin):** Hmmm they say you are supposed to grow more conservative as you grow older.

Misato goes a light shade of red, this however only spurs Kaji on more.

**Kaji:** Of course if you had always acted like a traditional view I might not have been as attracted to you as I was.

**Misato (suddenly getting angry):** And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Kaji remained unphased by Misato's outburst and takes a sip of his coffee.

**Kaji (coolly):** Well it seems to me you've lost your free spirit. Whatever happened to get up and go Katsuragi? Always ready for a little challenge...or fun.

Misato was surprised at Kaji's words, even more so when his eyebrows arched when he said the word 'fun'. However she believed she knew what Kaji was getting at.

**Misato (casually):** So you don't think I'm any fun now?

**Kaji (distantly):** I guess you could say that.

Misato swished her cup, then a wicked grin crossed her face.

**Misato (flippantly):** Wanna care to find out?

**Kaji (stirring a spoon in his cup):** Oh I dunno. Why not hmmm?

**Misato (still wearing a grin):** Good. Shall we say eight o clock at tunnel access five.

**Kaji (letting a small smile escape his lips):** Sure thing.

**Misato:** Bring your car.

With that she gets up and walks out of the office. Kaji remains in his previous position watching the woman depart. He smiles to himself as he stirs his coffee.

**Kaji (thinking):** _Well perhaps she is starting to warm up to me again._

**Misato (thinking):** _I'll show him hehehe._

Misato resists the urge to cackle maniacally.

* * *

**Shigeru (over loudspeaker):** We've just received this report from the battlecruiser Harouner. Have detected an enormous submerged object off the Keye peninsular, sending data.

**Hyuga:** Got it. The data has been analysed. The wavelength pattern confirms it, it's an angel.

Commander Fuyutsuki nods and Hyuga pressed the alarm button. In response every siren, kalxon and red light went off in the NERV complex alerting all the personnel of an impending attack.

**Fuyutsuki (into a microphone):** All personnel go to first stage alert!

* * *

Below the command center where the casings for the three Magi systems lied, two figures looked up as the emergency sirens went off.

**Maya (looking up from her laptop):** An angel...now?

**Ritsuko:** Well their timing was never appropriate before, why should they stop that trend now.

Maya tried not to giggle at the joke Ritsuko had made.

**Ritsuko:** Maya, go to the command bridge.

**Maya:** But...

**Ritsuko:** No Maya. I can finish here. Right now your place is up there.

**Maya (obediently):** Yes ma'am.

With that Maya scrambled to her feet and ran off to the nearest elevator. Meanwhile Ritsuko returned to her laptop.

**Ritsuko (thinking):** _I won't let you die this time Rei._

_

* * *

_

Breaking the cloud coverage hanging low over Tokyo-3 the hulls of two giant triangle shaped air transports appeared. The two made their way out of the city and towards the west seaboard.

**Pilot 1 (into radio):** This is halo one, halo two is with me, estimated time of arrival ten minutes, over.

**Shigeru (over radio):** Roger.

Shigeru turned in his chair to face Misato who was standing behind the three operators with her arms folded while looking at the giant screen which showed the two transport slowly making their way across the blue sky.

**Shigeru:** Halo flight reports in, estimated time to drop ten minutes.

**Misato:** Thanks.

With that Shigeru returns to his console while Misato picks up a headset/microphone. She pressed a button on the panel next to her and the image of the two transport on the main screen shutoff and was replaced by video images from Unit's one and two.

**Misato:** Ok you two, as you know the battle with the fifth angel destroyed a large portion of the city's defensive systems, we only have less than 30 percent of those systems back online and our capability for a offensive is virtually nil. Therefore we have to get as much distance from Tokyo-3 as possible and intercept the target at the water's edge right before it makes land. Once you are ready to engage the target, do so in a series of waves, or in other words close in and take turns.

**Asuka (grinning):** Ahh this is more like it, taking out the angel before it gets a chance to whack us.

**Shinji:** If we don't get whacked first.

**Asuka (arrogantly):** That won't happen, after all you now have me to deal with the angels.

**Shinji (grinning):** How about we just wait and see how your record holds up.

**Asuka (angrily):** SHUT UP you little worm!

The picture of Shinji shrinked back from the one of Asuka.

**Asuka (complaining):** This sucks. My first fight over Japan and I don't get to handle it solo, why did we have to bring you anyway?!

**Shinji (squeaking):** Uhhhh SOP's.

**Asuka (snarling):** Well some backup you are.

**Shinji:** I ahhhhh.......

Asuka flipped her head up away from the comm window arrogantly then threw her head back to view the picture of Shinji's comm window aggressively.

**Asuka:** Well let me tell you something first fourth child, just don't get in my way!

The picture of Shinji huddled in the furthest part of the comm window blinked off.

**Asuka (sourly):** His selection as a pilot must have been a joke right?

**Misato (sighing):** Drop zone in sight, release the Evas.

Saying that the lockbolts securing the two Evangelions to the giant specially designed cargo planes slid away, the two avatars stream down through the sky totally rigid almost like two giant red and purple bombs. As the ground approached each Eva thrust it's legs out ready to absorb the shock. The Evas landed on the beach with two heavy crashes, once getting upright and receiving power provided by mobile umblillical cables the two selected their weapons.

**Misato:** Get ready.

Asuka took hold of her controls tightly while scanning the sea in front of her.

**Asuka (thinking):** _Just like the last one. Come out and fight!_

As if answering Asuka's mental request the angel broke the surface of the water.

**Asuka (yelling):** Yeahhhhh here we go!

Eva 02 charged forward brandishing a progressive spear.

**Shinji (surprised):** Wha...what the hell are you doing?!

**Asuka:** Engaging the target, cover my back Shinji!

**Shinji: **C..cover you?

**Asuka:** Yeah, ladies first!

**Shinji (thinking):** _Yeah lady my ass._

**Shinji:** Dammit you're gonna get yourself killed you dumb rookie.

However Asuka's reply never came. Shinji aimed his pallet rifle at the angel and let loose a volley of bullets. The angel turned to face Shinji but made no other movements towards him while Shinji kept firing.

**Asuka (shouting):** CHARGE!

**Shinji (momentarily losing control):** What?!

As Asuka's battle cry continued to each through his entry plug the red Eva bounded several times, gaining extra height and distance towards the angel until it launched itself high into the air. With a heavily practised movement Eva02 brought the spear up over it's head in mid air, when the Eva came down so did the spear's blade right through the center of the angel cutting it completely in half. The Eva got up from it's landing position and arrogantly held the spear over it's shoulder like a soldier at ease.

**Asuka (smirking):** Well what did you think of that. A fight should be clean and elegant without waste.

All Shinji could do was gape in at at what he had just seen.

**Asuka (thinking):** _Well that sure got his attention._

Asuka let her grin waver and replaced it with a small smile. Shinji returned the same expression soon after, however his face shifted into one of surprise and fear moments later.

**Asuka (surprised):** What the?

**Shinji:** The angel!

Eva 01 raised it's pallet rifle in response while Eva 02 whirled around pointing it's spear at the thought dead target. However Shinji was correct, the dead angel began to stir then the two sliced sections of the angel split open like a snake changing its skin to reveal two smaller versions of the angel. The two sections although smaller than the original angel were about the same height as the Evas, each sporting it's own red core.

**Asuka: **I'm going to cut it to pieces this time!

Eva 02 bounded towards one of the angels brandishing it's spear while Eva 01 close din on the other section firing sporadic bursts from his pallet gun. The two sections shrinked back under the assault of the two Eva's giving the two pilots more confidence.

But this tactic was all too apparent for Misato.

**Misato:** WITHDRAW NOW!

However each pilot was too engrossed in their targets, they never even saw it coming.

* * *

Inside NERV debriefing room 3 the air was heavy with tension and frustration while the occupants were subjected to the day's failure a second time.

*Click* A slide of the seventh angel split apart, facing the Eva's.

**Maya:** At thirteen twenty eight hours the target separated into two entities as a result from battle damage incurred by unit two. Further analysis indicates however the angel possessed the power of dividing its body even without sustaining injury.

**Asuka (mumbling):** No foolin.

*Click* A slide of Eva 01 submerged in the water, it's legs sticking in the air.

**Maya:** At thirteen twenty nine hours, unit one was struck by target alpha's attack.

Shinji blushed and pulled at his towel tighter while he looked at his feet.

*Click* A slide of Eva 02 in much of the same predicament as Eva 01 - except it was on land.

**Maya:** At thirteen thirty hours, unit two was struck by target beta's attack. As a result, command of the operation was transferred to the UN secondary force.

**Fuyutsuki (grumbling):** We've been completely humiliated.

*Click* A slide of an N2 explosion.

**Maya:** At thirteen forty hours the UN forces made an attack with an N2 mine. Following that slide is one of Japan in a framework diagram with a large section removed as if a gigantic animal took a bite out of the coastline.

**Fuyutsuki (annoyed):** We'll have to re-draw the map again.

*Click* A picture of the angels with their outer layer of skin melted.

**Maya: **The attack succeeded in burning off forty-two percent of the target's structural substance. Therefore we have concluded the AT field of the target is relatively weak and the target does not perform well in defensive situations.

**Asuka (looking at the picture):** Well ya know it kinda looks dead.

**Fuyutsuki:** That is only temporary, it will regain offensive capabilities within the next six days. And we can't keep dropping N2 mines on it.

**Kaji:** Well at least we have time to regroup and reorganise, you can't ask for much more than that.

**Asuka (leaping out of her chair):** Well if this idiot hadn't distracted me from watching the angel I would have caught it's little separation act in time!

**Shinji (defensively):** Hey you can't say that!

**Asuka (arrogantly): **And just why not?!

**Shinji:** Perhaps if you had obeyed orders and not jumped in there we wouldn't have been taken by surprise!

**Asuka (growling):** I followed orders, it was a wave attack and I took point first!

**Shinji:** We were supposed to cover one another, didn't look like you were doing much covering to me!

**Asuka:** How dare you say that you brute, a fight isn't something you can win by just going berserk. It takes speed, skill and intelligence!

**Shinji:** What about procedure and tactics?!

**Asuka: **Who needs tactics...it's not like those stupid things can think like us!

**Fuyutsuki: **WRONG!

The two children look at the angry sub-commander with quizzical expressions on their faces.

**Fuyutsuki:** If they can't think then how did they beat you?

**Asuka:** It was a cheap shot, those cowards!

**Shinji (thinking):** _This coming from the one who said two against one wasn't fair._

**Asuka (pointing at Shinji):** Perhaps if you paired me with a COMPETENT pilot, I might have had some better backup.

**Shinji:** You said you didn't need my help! What's the matter, did it get a little too difficult for the legendary Asuka Sohryu to handle?!

Asuka was just about to let loose another retort when the sub-commander reached his limit. He stood up and glared at the two teens.

**Fuyutsuki:** THAT's ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!

The two children returned their gazes towards the elderly man before them.

**Fuyutsuki:** It's obvious that the flaw in this mission was the lack of teamwork. Therefore you two must learn to work together.

**Asuka and Shinji togeather:** But!

**Fuyutsuki:** No but's this is a direct order. Your job is to beat the angel's, not pilot Eva!

Having made his point Fuyutsuki pressed a button on his console and a elevator beneath his and Maya's desk retracted leaving Kaji and Misato in the darkened room with the two pilots.

**Asuka:** Geeze you Japanese are so uptight.

**Shinji (thinking):** _Perhaps if we didn't have to deal with certain Germans._

**Asuka (stomping her foot):** Something wrong fourth child?!

**Shinji (gulping):** N...no!

* * *

Ritsuko pulled the last of the connections from the casing of Caspar. The woman wiped her brow and looked up at the command bridge.

**Ritsuko:** Well that should be the end of all evidence that she made contact.

She then turned to the last connection to her laptop, then to her laptop which held a brief email message.

To: Trace 987.459.123.CMM

From: Dr Ritsuko Akagi

I am here Rei. He won't hurt you anymore.

She tapped the return button on the keyboard and the email was sent.

**Ritsuko:** Well that angel attack was an unexpected but useful diversion.

The scientist disconnected her laptop from the mainframe and even let a slight grin of triumph cross her face.

**Ritsuko (thinking):** _You won't find her now._

She tapped the casing of the Magi Caspar and smiled.

**Ritsuko:** Take care of her mum.

* * *

Kaji leaned on the edge of Misato's desk with a playful smirk across his face, an expression Misato did not have on hers. In fact she was in such an irritated mood she was resting her elbows on the table with her hands bridged under her nose. Misato was not one known for imitating Gendo, but at the moment she was doing a very good job at it.

**Misato (thinking):** _I wonder if this means that commander Ikari is always ticked off._

**Kaji:** So...

**Misato (aggressively):** So what?

**Kaji:** So the battle didn't go as expected.

**Misato (growling):** Under the circumstances I think that is not something to take lightly or smirk about.

**Kaji (smiling):** Well you haven't been fired.

**Misato:** Yet....

**Kaji:** You're just going to have to better this time right?

**Misato (scoffing):** With those two...not likely. I'd have more luck sending Hikari out in a half repaired unit zero.

**Kaji:** Don't look so glum. Maybe with a little training and the correct plan you'll get it this time. Without the N2 mine of course.

Misato snarled at Kaji's last sentence, the man took a defensive step backward and began to fan himself with a computer disc.

**Kaji (comically):** Is it hot in here?

Misato said nothing but shot daggers at the man with her eyes.

**Kaji (rubbing his chin):** With an attitude like that, I'm not sure if it's worth saving your very cute ass from the commander.

Hearing this Misato's gaze shifted to the disc in Kaji's possession.

**Misato:** Is that a......?

**Kaji (stepping forward): **Sure is.

He lowered the disc towards Misato's waiting hand, however before she could snatch it up he pulled it from her reach.

**Misato (confused):** What the....bastard!

**Kaji:** Nuh uh uh. First you have to promise me something. Remember tunnel access five?

**Misato:** I....ahh, oh. But youknow....

**Kaji (lowering the disc into Misato's waiting hand):** I understand. We'll take a raincheck on it, for six days.

The man gave a sultry wink and strolled out of her office. Misato sighed heavily and took a look at the disc.

**Misato (thinking):** _You're still a jerk, but perhaps not as big a jerk as I thought._

The NERV tactician then began to toy with the disc in her right hand as she leaned back in her chair.

* * *

Rei smiled as the message sent by Ritsuko entered her mind. She gave a slight smile and turned to the seemingly endless rows of streaming machine code stretching off into the distance. It was at that time that Rei decided the return to the 'ground' and she floated back down. In the dim light her crimson eye's shone brightly, her smile still apparent on her face.

**Rei:** So it begins at last.

* * *

Shinji walked home rather slowly as it had been the first time all day he had got a chance for some quiet time. He even shrugged off an offer to go to the arcade with Toji and Kensuke, something he normally didn't do which meant he REALLY wanted to be alone for a while. As the turned the corner which led into his street he noticed a rather large moving truck. The sight of the truck didn't concern Shinji since when he moved in with Misato not many apartments had occupants, almost two months later and probably only half of the building was populated.

**Shinji (to himself):** Wonder whose moving in.

Stepping off the elevator Shinji was almost knocked over by two moving men.

**Mover 1:** God I thought the boxes would never end.

**Mover 2:** Yeah, who thought a girl could own so much.

**Mover 1:** I pity whoever she's living with.

**Mover 2 (laughing): **Poor people.

The movers continued laughing as the doors closed. Meanwhile Shinji was still pressed up against the wall pondering what the two movers had just said.

**Shinji (thinking):** _Someone moved in on this floor. No wait they said they moved in with someone on this floor._

Suddenly Shinji's face went pale.

**Shinji:** There is no-one else on this floor except for me and Misato.....oh no!

The boy ran to the apartment where he resided and frantically typed in the door code. When the door slid open he breathed a sigh of relief as nothing was out of the ordinary. However when he rounded the corner his eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped.

**Shinji (surprised):** Huuuuuuh?!

The walls of the apartment were coated with DHL moving boxes, only the ceiling was in plain view. As he cautiously made his way down the hallway a figure with a towel draped over their shoulder's exited a nearby room.

**Unseen person:** Hey! What are you doing here?

Shinji immediately froze as he knew that voice all too well. The startled boy tensed up further when he felt a weight on his back.

**Unseen person (sweetly):** I'm going to ask you one more time. What are you doing here?

**Shinji (spluttering):** I...I live here Asuka.

**Asuka:** Well not anymore.

An arm came into Shinji's field of vision and pointed to a box down the hallway. Again Shinji's eyes boggled as he staggered forward, unfortunately for Asuka she leaned a little too heavily on him and with her support gone she crashed onto the floor.

**Asuka (shrieking):** IDIOT!

However Shinji had tuned out from the rest of the outside world as he examined the contents of a rather large cardboard box. Sure enough all his possessions were rather untidily packed in the ragged box.

**Shinji:** M..my stuff.

**Asuka:** Well I thought you might want to have it all together when you move out.

**Shinji:** WHAT?!

**Asuka (grinning):** That's right. Move...out.

**Shinji:** But this is my home!

**Asuka:** Well too bad, you've been dumped for the new model.

**Shinji:** You just can't...I.....do'h.

**Asuka (arrogantly):** Well when you think about it, it's the most logical choice considering my superior abilities and all. Although honestly I'd rather be living with Kaji, but this is the next best thing.

Shinji can only stand there dumbfounded.

**Shinji (thinking):** _Misato...how could she do this to me?!_

**Asuka (with a large grin):** Wanna say something fourth child?

**Shinji (quietly):** Bitch.

**Asuka (losing her grin):** What did you say?

**Shinji:** I said you're an evil, coldhearted bitch!

With that Shinji picked up his things and walked out of the apartment, tears in his eyes but not looking back. Suddenly Asuka didn't feel so smug anymore.

_*Flashback*_

_Asuka as a little girl crying as a car pulled away taking her only friend, her fondest memories and the last remaining shred of her childhood._

_*End Flashback*_

Somehow Asuka felt like it had just happened to her again as she leaned heavily against the doorframe.

-----------------------------

****Omake****

**Hikari:** Hi Asuka, is there something you wanted?

Asuka's gaze shifts from the girl in front of her to her feet. For the first time the girl felt her self-confidence drain away like someone had turned on the tap to her courage.

**Asuka (mumbling):** I....felt alone.

Hikari puts a hand on Asuka's shoulder and grasps it firmly.

**Hikari (soothingly):** We all feel alone sometimes Asuka.

Asuka takes Hikari's hand off her shoulder and places it over her heart. Hikari gasps but doesn't resist.

**Asuka:** I meant 'this' alone.

Hikari puts her free hand over her mouth in shock, then her eyes soften as she looks into blue orbs of the girl in front of her. The sight mesmerized her.

**Hikari (softly):** I understand completely.

The two girls leap into each other's arms and kiss passionately. Finally breaking away from their kiss, the two young girls still remained in a tight embrace.

**Asuka (gazing at Hikari):** I want to be one with you Hikari-chan.

**Hikari (returning the same gaze): **As do I with you Asuka-chan.

The two felt there was no longer any more need for words as they rushed off to find a secluded spot. However this exchange hadn't gone un-noticed.

**Toji (dropping his sandwich):** No...way.

**Kensuke (lowering his videocamera): **Well you know what this means.

**Toji (smirking):** Sure do.

**Toji and Kensuke togeather:** We're expanding into the hentai video business!

The two speed off in the direction the two girls went, Kensuke clutching his ever present videocamera.

-----------------------------

Episode 7 coming soon:

"An angel ready to fight, an Eva without a pilot and most of all a girl who wanted to turn back time. With a case of misinformation will Misato get Shinji back in order to confront the angel with only several days left on the clock to put her plan of attack into action? ".

Any comments and criticisms are welcome.

Writer/Storyboard: Les Robb aka Rion (rion@dingoblue.net.au)

Storyboard/Editing: KoalaKiller (KoalaKiller@cuety.com)

Editing: Jonathan Gaters (katarnx2b@netzero.net)

NOTE: * means dialogue in German.

Other notes:

Again another late fic, I'm terribly sorry but university assignments have kept me from doing any large amount of writing. And of course once again I had to finish on a cliffhanger (I really should defeat an angel all in one episode ne?). And if we take a look at the size of this fic it is rather larger than all the previous ones. Also we have the start of the real plot going on (this is not just some series with hidden scenes cut of from the original NGE). And for the first time ever we see the inclusion of an omake, hope this episode lived up to your expectations.

And thanks be to my pre-readers:

Silencer mays@one.net.au

Seph Khan sephirothkhan@hotmail.com

Rugle s369520@student.uq.edu.au

Greywolfe mdt02@uow.edu.au

Disclaimer:

Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned and copyrighted by Gainax, all characters used from that series as well as familiar plot links and scenarios. All names are (TM) and (C) by their respective owners.


	8. A Past Long Forgotten 7.2

A past long forgotten

Part VII: Games meant for two (part I)

**Misato:** HE WHAT?!

Asuka looked around the apartment nervously, trying not to catch the gaze of the hysterical NERV captain.

**Asuka (flatly):** He left.

**Misato: **No, I refuse to believe that. Shinji wouldn't just leave.....not this time!

**Asuka (thinking):**_ He's done this before?_

**Misato (putting her face close to Asuka's): **You know what I think... I think someone MADE him leave.

Asuka now felt the rage build up inside her. She knew that she had done this to Shinji but how was she to know Misato's wishes.

**Asuka (angrily):** Oh, come on You couldn't have expected both of us to live here!

Misato studied the girl for a moment before letting her retort loose.

**Misato (anger building):** So you expected me to just throw him out and keep you?!

**Asuka (arrogantly):** Well, what other choice was there?

The redhead flipped her hair elegantly to emphasise her point. Misato's expression darkened significantly.

**Misato: **How dare you....you...you.... little bitch!

Knowing that she couldn't keep control of herself much longer, Misato lurched past Asuka, and grabbed her jacket from the closet, and stormed towards the door.

**Asuka (startled):** Where are you going?!

**Misato (furious):** To look for Shinji!

**Asuka:** And what do I do?

**Misato:** Don't unpack your things... you aren't staying here very long....

The door closed, seemingly with much more force than any other time. Asuka remained in the hallway for several minutes, clenching her fist in anger.

**Asuka: **DAMN YOU!

* * *

Shinji Ikari knew this route all too well from his previous wanderings around the city. NERV agents would be following him, of course. He didn't really care. This time he wasn't running away from his duty... he was running away from someone.

However, Shinji's luck was not with him this particular afternoon, as the overcast sky quickly developed into rising storm which he was unfortunatly caught in.

**Shinji (thinking):**_ This day just keeps going from bad to worse._

Shinji ran as fast as he could, while trying to protect his boxed possessions with the meager flaps of his cardboard container.

* * *

**Toji (staring out the window):** Boooring.

The tall boy leaned on a windowsill, staring through the glass portal, watching the rest of the city become drenched in the worsening rain.

**Kensuke:** Aw! Comeon! It ain't that bad.

**Toji (grumbling):** And I had a game lined up today and everything.

Kensuke sat himself on the floor with the latest magazine of "SSDF monthly". As he carelessly flipped through the contents of the magazine, a thought occurred to him.

**Kensuke (behind his magazine): **We have indoor facilities at the Tokyo-3 youth club.

**Toji (aimlessly):** Huh?

Kensuke sighed and lower his magazine to reveal his face.

**Kensuke:** I said the Tokyo-3 youth club has indoor basketball courts.

**Toji:** So?

Kensuke sweatdropped and raised his magazine once more.

**Kensuke (groaning):** Useless.

* * *

Following Shinji's previous statement, the weather over Tokyo-3 began to steadily worsen. Instead of the fairly occasional droplet of water from the sky, it began to bucket down like someone had turned on a faucet over the city. Yet, Shinji kept running out in the open, completely exposed to the steadily worsening rain he made no attempt to protect himself as the rain streaking down his face, masking the tears which were also present.

**Shinji (whispering):** Why.....Asuka?

He needed to go somewhere, anywhere, preferably where there wasn't a lot of people. He could think of only one place at such short notice.

* * *

**Toji:** Heads up!

The larger boy dribbled the basketball in his possession a few metre's more, then took his shot. As the ball arced through the air towards the net, a white blur attempted to intercept the hoopbound ball, but fell un athletically short. As the body fell to the floor, face forward, the ball sailed directly through the hoop with the distinguishing 'swish' sound.

**Toji (pumping his arm):** Yes! In your face, Kensuke!

**Kensuke (still lying face first):** Well, you are a jock after all. This isn't really fair.

**Toji (crossing his arms):** So what would you prefer we do?

**Kensuke (turning his face to Toji):** There is a new indoor, laser zone downtown.

Toji rolled his eyes while Kensuke let a small grin pass.

**Toji:** You are such a nerd.

**Kensuke:** You are such a jock.

The two glared at each other for several moments then chuckled to themselves. Kensuke stood himself back up and brushed himself off, while Toji retrieved the ball.

**Toji (spinning the ball on his finger):** So, that makes nine to zero, right.

**Kensuke:** I scored once!

**Toji (slightly shocked):** That was cheating!

**Kensuke (turning his nose up):** It was a legitimate diversion.

**Toji:** Shouting out, "hey Hikari",then climbing up to the hoop is not a legitimate move, Aida.

Kensuke scowled.

**Kensuke:** I thought it was pretty clever, myself.

**Toji (rambling):** Then what's next, you giving me a wedgie and using a stepladder?

**Kensuke (to himself):** DAMN! There goes plan B.

* * *

Another deserted street, another chance at finding the young Ikari gone. Misato rested her head on the steering wheel of her car as the sound of the engine and the endless rain mixed in togeather. The woman sighed while tracing her right hand along the dashboard.

**Misato (thinking):** Where are you, my Shinji?

After several moments, Misato straightened herself up, changed the lights back to high beam, and drove off towards the next street.

* * *

**Kensuke:** Toji, I'm tired. Can't we stop?

To emphasize his point Kensuke dropped down to his hands and knees.

**Toji:** So, big military man has had enough, huh?

Toji dribbled the ball teasingly around a panting Kensuke Aida.

**Kensuke: **Ok, so I'm not as in good a shape as you.

**Toji (mockingly):** More like out of shape to me.

Kensuke only grumbled in response, while trying to regain his breath.

**Toji:** So, you wanna take a break?

**Kensuke:** Yes!

**Toji:** Ok.

Tucking the basketball under his left arm, Toji extended his right towards Kensuke. Reluctantly, Kensuke took his forearm and hauled himself upright. The two boys stood and look at each other for a second, then grinned. However, Toji's grin was soon replaced by a look of surprise as he stared past Kensuke and out the door.

**Kensuke (turning):** Hey, what is it?

There, standing in the doorway to the hall, was a very thoroughly soaked Shinji Ikari.

* * *

A very shaken Ritsuko Akagi tapped in a long forgotten password to a door, which had remained sealed for a decade under order from one particular NERV commander. The door took it's time to process the code and longer to even slide open, its old un-maintained servos remembering what it was like to move again.

**Voice:** So we begin again.

Ritsuko jumped at the sound of the male voice behind her, but she made no attempt to turn around to face the man.

**Ritsuko (shakily):** C-Commander Fuyutsuki.

**Fuyutsuki:** It's been a while.

**Ritsuko (softly):** Ten years.

**Fuyutsuki:** And we're back here again. Fate is cruel and unyielding, is it not?

_*Flashback*_

**_Rei:_**_ It hurts!_

**_Fuyutsuki (trying to remain calm): _**_Just a little longer, Rei._

**_Rei (through her tears):_**_ Yes._

_The sub commander looks over at the two scientists. Naoko looked him directly in the eyes and Fuyutsuki nodded._

**_Fuyutsuki:_**_ Open the link to the Magi, we may lose Rei's body, but we can preserve her mind...for later._

_The computer responded by opening pathway from Rei's neural sensors to the main memory storage for the Magi computers which allowed her brain signals and synapses to flow through. Her mind was drawn out of her body like water through a straw and into the cold recesses of the supercomputers in the command center._

_The picture of Rei in the entry plug became distorted but the screams of the young girl were completely prevalent. As her body was being slowly disintegrated as her mind is being sucked out...and all not by the most painless or humane ways. Finally the screaming stopped and all three adults in the observation room had the heart to look at the view screen again. All they saw is small particles of matter floating in the discolored LCL._

_Fuyutsuki shakes his head while Ritsuko buries her head in her hands._

**_Ritsuko (sobbing):_**_ I knew there would be sacrifices but not like this!_

_Naoko puts her hand on Ritsuko's shoulder, trying to comfort her daughter. Fuyutsuki gaze finally sways from the view screen to the computer graph of Rei's "mental transfer", showing a success._

**_Fuyutsuki (to himself):_**_ I'm sorry, Rei._

_*End Flashback*_

**Ritsuko (sarcastically):** I never knew Gendo went under the name of fate.

**Fuyutsuki:** One must never let go of the past or the future is lost. Ikari holds on too tightly to the memories.

**Ritsuko:** But no-one can recreate the past.

**Fuyutsuki:** Then, my good doctor....why are you here?

* * *

Asuka curled herself up into a tighter ball as she heard the sound of the apartment door sliding open. She listened carefully but could only hear the sound of one pair of feet plodding around in the kitchen. Her heart sank as she knew it must have been Misato. Her speculation was confirmed when she heard the fridge slide closed, the audible click of a pop top, followed by multiple gulping sounds, finished off with a loud burp.

**Asuka (thinking):** Great, she didn't find him. That means I'm out of here and into some broom closet in the GeoFront. Why did the jerk run off like a little baby, it's not like I said "get out, you bastard" or something like that.

She clenched her fist underneath the sheets.

**Asuka (thinking):** Yeah, it's Misato's fault for not explaining the living arrangements to us.

She rolled over and looked up at an angle through the window, being on the floor.

**Asuka (softly):** Wonder what it would have been like with the little idiot around anyway.

_*Flashback*_

**_Kyoko:_**_ Now you two be good and we'll just be inside should you need anything._

**_*Asuka:_**_ We have everything we need mamma! And we roughing it!_

**_Kyoko (laughing):_**_ Yes, dear._

_Kyoko removed her head from the well stocked play tent with assorted drinks, snack foods, books, batteries, torches and blankets._

_Asuka looked over at her tent mate, who was fumbling with the batteries in his torch._

**_Asuka (giggling):_**_ Silly monkey boy, they're in backwards!_

_He blushed and slowly corrected his error. His reward was a bright beam coming from his torch._

**_Boy: _**_Thank you._

_Asuka smiled then dug underneath a nearby blanket looking for something. Finally she held up a pack of cards._

**_Asuka:_**_ Wanna play snap?_

_*End Flashback*_

Asuka rolled over again, this time onto her back. She pressed her index and middle finger to her temple.

**Asuka:** Who IS he?

* * *

**Shinji:** Thanks.....for letting me stay here.

**Toji:** Really, it's no problem Shinji.

As the two settled down for sleep, Toji in his bed and Shinji on a futon beside him, an uneasy silence washed over the two. Finally, Toji rolled over so he could look down at Shinji. Noticing the change in his friends, position Shinji tilted his head towards Toji.

**Toji:** Ya never did tell me the real reason for coming here.

**Shinji:** I-I thought I did.

**Toji:** Sure, you made up some lame excuse of Misato having to get out of the apartment for a few days cause they were spraying, or something.

**Shinji (apprehensive):** T-That's what happened.

**Toji:** I know that one ain't true. Otherwise, NERV would put you up in some fancy hotel, or down in that big cavern you guys got.

**Shinji:**........

**Toji:** So...what's the real story Shinji?

**Shinji:** It's just....well I....

**Toji:** Come on, I'm your friend, I won't tell anyone. All I wanna know is what is eating you up, Ikari.

**Shinji:** Well........ok.

Toji settled into a more comfortable position, preparing himself for the coming tale. Unfortunately, nothing could prepare him for the shock that was coming next.

**Shinji (sighing):** Asuka.....kicked me out.

At first, Toji didn't seem to react. Then slowly he raised his eyebrows.

**Toji:** You're kidding, right?

**Shinji (shaking his head slowly):** No, I wish I was.

Having heard this Toji quickly sat upright in the bed.

**Toji:** No way! The demon kicked you out....of your own place?! When, how?!

Shinji sighed again while looking at his hands which were clutching the sheets over his body. Slowly, his gaze shifted to Toji, who was staring down at him, his hands gripping the side of the bed, like the talons of a watching hawk. Shinji lowered his head and gripped the sheets tighter.

**Shinji:** This afternoon.....s-she said she was......living w-with Misato now.

**Toji:** Awww come on Shinji! Misato really cares about you, she'd never do something like that to you!

**Shinji (sighing): **Well...Asuka had all her stuff there.

**Toji:** I think the demon got her wires crossed, myself. The wrong apartment or something.

**Shinji:** Maybe.

The two rolled onto their backs once more, each watching the darkened ceiling. After several minutes of silence, Toji tilted his head to look over in Shinji's direction.

**Toji:** Sooo......what now?

**Shinji (with his eyes closed):** What do you mean?

**Toji:** Tomorrow...what are you gonna do tomorrow?

**Shinji:** I guess I'll go to school with you.

**Toji (concerned slightly):** And face the demon?

**Shinji:** ...A-Asuka can do what she wants, I don't care. Not now anyway.

**Toji:** And Misato?

**Shinji:** I'm sure Asuka, or someone, will tell her.

* * *

**Ritsuko:** Do you even think this has even a remote chance of taking?

At an adjacent worktable, Fuyutsuki swiveled around in his chair, looking the weary scientist in the eyes.

**Fuyutsuki (solemnly):** Realistically. No.

Ritsuko blinked, then prepared herself to re-initiate the conversation. However, Fuyutsuki had swiveled back around to re-examine the sample underneath his microscope. Ritsuko opened her mouth to speak.

**Fuyutsuki (using the microscope):** But then, stranger things have happened, doctor.

Ritsuko quickly shut her mouth as she remembered; Unit 01 moving without power, the astounding syncro rates of Asuka and Shinji, Rei using the Magi for her own means. Yes, stranger things had happened.

**Ritsuko:** Hmmm.

With that, she swiveled in her chair and returned to work.

* * *

Rei floated high above the streaking highways of binary digits, in the classic thinker position. She concentrated to extend her consciousness to the furtherest depths of the Magi network. Suddenly, her thoughts were disturbed in a hidden corner she didn't even know about.

**Rei (opening her eyes):** An intruder.

Slowly, she descended from her perch and drifted toward the site of disturbance. As she neared the location, her thoughts became more focused.

**Rei (thinking):** _A hacker._

Rei clenched her right hand as she floated forward, gradually erecting an impenetrable firewall behind her. She sensed that the hacker had discovered her intentions and was attempting to severe their connection to the network. As the signal grew weaker, Rei knew she had to act quickly.With one swipe of her hand, she successfully created a microfibre link to the hacker's computer and accessed their terminal, making it impossible for them to disconnect, short of pulling the modem out of the wall.

In the blink of an eye, she downloaded every piece of information off the hacker's computer and electronically pinpointed the source of the connection on a digital Tokyo-3 map. Knowing that escape was now pretty much pointless, the hacker remained. Rei touched the ground and blinked her eyes.

Sorting through the image directory on the hacker's hard drive she found what she was looking for.

**Rei (thinking):** His age surprises me.

**Rei (narrowing her eyes):** Why are you here?

* * *

Kensuke fell off his chair when he saw his screen go black and a the question "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" printed across the screen in bright green letters. He climbed back up to his place and began to nervously type in his reply.

* * *

On his days off ,one of Kaji's little pleasures was to take a long bath and forget his hectic schedules as he double crossed one agency or another. Unfortunately something would always get in the way of him and his bath time, but today it seemed different. The man had just eased himself into the water, adjusting to the heat when the phone began to ring.

**Kaji (sighing):** Of course.

Quickly he rose from the tub and grabbed the ready, waiting towel, not even bothering to take the time to wrap it around himself properly. On the eighth ring, he reached the phone and gingerly picked it up with a pre-dried hand.

**Kaji (into phone):** Ryougi speaking.

**Misato (over phone):** Oh, very mature using your first name Kaji.

**Kaji (into phone):** Katsuragi! And what do I owe the pleasure of your beautiful voice, this fine morning?

**Misato (over phone): **Stuff the idle chit-chat, Kaji.

**Kaji (into phone):** Well then, we'll cut to the chase.

The other side of the line is silent for a few moments.

**Misato (over phone):** Well....it's just....well....I.....

**Kaji (into phone): **I've never known you to beat around the bush, Katsuragi.

Kaji knew that was the wrong thing to say, but it would take Misato's mind off her inability to speak and more directly onto him.

**Misato (over phone):** JERK! All I called for was to see if you knew where I could find Shinji!

**Kaji (into phone):** Why's that? Don't tell me you misplaced him.

Misato grimaced and turned a shade of purple on her end of the line.

**Misato (over phone):** Look, I don't want to argue over this any longer.....

**Kaji (thinking): **_That was us arguing?_

**Misato (over phone): **Shinji ran away yesterday because Asuka got the living arrangements mixed up. I....don't know where he is or if he's ok. It's just that....he's like......oh Kaji!

Kaji could distinctly hear Misato's grief stricken sobs over the phone and he immediately frowned.

**Misato (over phone): **I...I drove around half the n-night looking for him.....I.....I couldn't find....h-him.

**Kaji (into phone):** Ok Misato, just calm down. It'll be alright, Shinji is a strong boy in his own right and I'm sure he's most probably gone to one of his friends places overnight.

Misato's half closed, tear streaked eyes opened wide hearing this.

**Misato (over phone):** Of course! Thankyou Kaji!

**Kaji (into phone):** My pleasure mad...*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Kaji shook his head while replacing the phone on it's cradle. He let a small grin escape his lips as he walked back to his bath, while also hoping that the carpet dried quickly.

* * *

Kensuke awoke to a rather unpleasant noise at the front door. Fortunately, his father had already left for work, so there would be no cursing involved....except on Kensuke's part as he staggered to the door in his sleeping attire.

**Kensuke (rubbing his eyes):** Whoever is out there is gonna...

**Muffled voice:** Shinji.....Shinji!

Kensuke blinked, then decided to open the door...to a frazzled Misato Katsuragi. Before Kensuke could even begin any type of greeting, Misato grabbed him by his shirt and forced him backward.

**Misato (fanatically):** Is Shinji here?

Unable to find the power of speech, Kensuke just shook his head. Misato lowered her head, then perked in back up with softened eyes.

**Misato (softer):** Do you know where he is?

Still unable to speak Kensuke this time nodded his head. Misato's face brightened immediately.

**Misato:** Will you tell me....please Kensuke?

Misato tried to sound as cute as possible for Kensuke, who was having trouble not to develop a nosebleed.

**Kensuke:** H...h...he's at T-Toji's place.

Misato grinned then leaned forward and gave Kensuke a quick peck on the cheek.

**Misato (warmly):** Thank you.

**Kensuke (spluttering):** Thank...

However, all that was in front of the boy was an empty doorway and the sound of rushing feet.

**Kensuke:** ....you.

**Kensuke (thinking):** _Man, this has been one crazy week._

* * *

Shinji sighed as he tightened his belt around his waist, noticing the depressing tone of voice, Toji turned from packing his schoolbag to face his friend.

**Toji:** Something the matter?

**Shinji (sighing):** Kinda.

Toji didn't need a clue to what would be Shinji's answer.

**Toji (softly):** The demon, huh?

**Shinji (lowering his head): **Yeah.

Toji turned away for a moment, stuffing his notebook in the rather empty bag.

**Toji:** Well, yaknow.....

**Shinji (curious):** Yeah?

**Toji:** Teach hasn't been feeling really well lately, perhaps we'll have a substitute, so the means you could probably...well ya know...

**Shinji:** Skip class?

**Toji (grinning):** You always come up with the best plans, Shinji.

* * *

Asuka let loose another string of German curses as the toaster produced what looked more like charcoal then toasted bread.

**Asuka (angrily):** Argh! I am so bad at this!

Still muttering, the disgruntled girl plopped herself down on one of the dining area's chairs. She stared long and hard at what resembled food upon her plate.

**Asuka (grumbling):** Stupid toaster. Anyone can cook a piece of toast right?

Hearing no response she banged her hand on the table.

After a quick decision, Asuka stood back up and quickly dumped the burnt offering's in Pen-Pen's dish. Then she grabbed her book bag and left the apartment.

Noticing that he was alone once more, Pen-Pen decided to venture from his fridge to examine what type of food had been left for him by his roommates. Waddling over to his dish, Pen-Pen carefully examined something that kind of resembled food, which dared place itself in his dish. However, finding no other source of nutrition Pen-Pen gave a soft squawk, then relented to eating the toasted remains.

During the many years he had lived with the slovenly Misato Katsuragi and her famous instant meals, Pen-Pen had developed an iron constitution. Nonetheless, this single piece of toast was too much even for him. One nibble sent the penguin reeling towards the other fridge in a desperate quest for a beer to cleanse his taste buds.

* * *

Knocking for the fifth time that minute, Misato began to get impatient.

**Misato (still knocking):** Shinji? SHINJI?!

It was at about this time when another thought dawned upon Misato and she checked her watch.

**Misato (groaning):** He probably went to school.

The woman ran back to her waiting car and sped off in the direction of Tokyo-3's munciple junior high school.

* * *

The sound of two pairs of feet echoed down the corridors of NERV headquarters. The pace sounding neither fast or slow, but yet, the owners of those feet weren't all too thrilled about their destination.

**Ritsuko:** You've been with the commander a long time. Does it get any easier for you?

**Fuyutsuki:** I've been with Ikari for fifteen years and in that time, I have never felt talking to him was an easy thing to accomplish.

**Ritsuko:** Even if you were the bearer of good news?

Fuyutsuki continued looking ahead of him. He sighed.

**Fuyutsuki:** Especially then.

Before Ritsuko could prepare to reply, she noticed they were before the rather large doors which gave access to Ikari's office.

**Fuyutsuki:** Ready?

**Ritsuko:** Not in the least.

**Fuyutsuki:** Then no sense in prolonging the inevitable.

The old man typed in a secret password on the adjoining security keypad, which commanded the heavy doors to slide open. The two stood in the doorway looking down into the dimly lit office, where they could barely see the outline of a man.

**Gendo:** Proceed.

The two began to walk forward as the doors slowly closed behind them. Not being able to turn back, they continued to approach. After what seemed like minutes, they finally reached the desk of Gendo Ikari, who, like always sat, with his hands bridged under his nose. Ritsuko was a little uneasy, constantly shifting her feet and diving around in the pockets of her lab coat for non-existent items. Fuyutsuki was seemingly less nervous, with only a stout face showing signs of a forced expression.

**Gendo:** You have something to report.

**Ritsuko:** Yes sir.

**Gendo:** Continue.

**Ritsuko:** We...have found a compatible sample.

**Gendo:** Are you certain?

**Ritsuko:** The....the magi were in total agreement with the findings.

**Gendo:** And your input, Fuyutsuki?

**Fuyutsuki:** I do believe our search is over.

**Gendo:** I see. Then we must proceed, time is short.

**Ritsuko:** But sir, there are other tests we need to run, stability and....

**Gendo: **I believe you have already told me it was a success.

**Ritsuko:** Yes but...

**Gendo:** And were not the magi in agreement?

**Ritsuko:** Yes, but the implications.....

**Gendo:** It is sufficient. Begin immediately.

**Fuyutsuki:** Might I request something?

**Gendo:** Of course.

**Fuyutsuki:** The doctor and I have been working for twenty-two hours without rest I believe that....

**Gendo:** You have twelve hours reprieve.

Ritsuko opened her mouth to speak once more.

**Gendo:** That will be all, doctor.

The woman only gave a sharp nod, then turned on her heels to walk towards the already opening doors. Fuyutsuki prepared himself and turned as well.

**Gendo:** Fuyutsuki...remain.

The older man stopped in his tracks, while the Ritsuko had already removed herself from the room. He turned to face Gendo, who immediately locked eye contact with him.

**Gendo:** So I am to assume the Yansa-Type will be ready to be introduced?

**Fuyutsuki:** As we have just -

**Gendo:** Yes or no?

The man sighed in defeat.

**Fuyutsuki:** Yes.

**Gendo (smirking):** Then all is back on schedule once more.

* * *

**Kensuke:** Hey Toji, where's Sh -

Kensuke stopped his sentence, knowing the significance of the glare his friend was now giving him. Glare number 18. The "don't mention anything about that topic" glare.

**Kensuke (sweating):** Uh, I mean, have you seen Shinji? He's usually here by now.

**Hikari (standing up):** That's a question I would like an answer to myself, mister Aida.

Toji grimaced but continued his journey to Kensuke's desk.

**Hikari (annoyed):** Well?!

**Toji:** Guy moment. Be with you in a sec class rep.

Hikari gritted her teeth and slammed her left fist on her desk rather forcibly.

**Toji (to Kensuke):** Ikari is the secret word for today.

**Kensuke(to Toji):** Yeah, yeah, but what happened to him anyway?

**Toji (to Kensuke):** He ain't coming.

**Kensuke (to Toji):** Huh...why?

**Toji (to Kensuke):** He's got a lot of things on his mind at the moment. Needs some time by himself, and all the Shinji stuff he does.

**Kensuke (to Toji):** Oh, ok.

Toji nodded and stood up to face Hikari, when Kensuke remembered something from earlier that morning.

**Kensuke:** So, Misato didn't find you then?

Kensuke then realised his error and clamped his hands over his mouth, but the damage had already been done.

**Hikari (very annoyed):** And what does captain Katsuragi have to do with any of this, you two?!

The two boys gulped, when Misato stormed into the classroom.

**Misato:** Because I am Shinji's guardian, that's what!

Seeking sanctuary, the two boys edged towards the front of the classroom.

Toji and Kensuke gazes were caught between the visibly irritated forms of Hikari and Misato as they formed a line, pushing them back against one of the corners of the classroom.

**Misato and Hikari togeather:** You two have got some explaining to do!

**Toji and Kensuke groaning:** Double trouble.

* * *

Panting slightly, Shinji stepped onto the the deck of the Fuji Observation Platform. It was an amazing two story building with great views and all the modern conveniances, the only way of direct communication was a line of sight transmission tower a hundred metre's west of the building. Since the skylift had not been completed yet the trek was a rather long one not many people went there, mainly tourists or those out for a bit of exercise. Shinji sat down on one of the vacant couches and relaxed in it's soft leather, feeling rather comfortable in the electronically controlled temperature.

_*Flashback*_

**_Girl:_**_ Hey, whatcha doin'?_

**_Shinji:_**_ Just...sitting._

**_Girl:_**_ Why?_

**_Shinji:_**_ Why not?_

**_Girl:_**_ Sitting isn't fun._

**_Shinji:_**_ Why not?_

**_Girl:_**_ Cause you're doing nothing! Nothing isn't fun._

_Shinji sighed and looked up at the girl before him._

**_Shinji: _**_Then what do YOU wanna do?_

**_Girl (grinning):_**_ Ever played William Tell?_

_She held a toy bow and some suction arrows behind her back._

_*End Flashback*_

**Shinji (surprised):** Where....did that come from?

* * *

**Toji:** And that's the story.

**Kensuke:** Yeah.

**Misato:** Every word?

Toji and Kensuke looked at the three girls, each had their arms folded and very potent glares emanating from them.

**Toji:** Everything.

**Misato:** Right! Well I'm off. Asuka, come with me.

**Asuka (startled):** Me? What for?!

**Misato:** You started all this, so you can help me fix it.

**Hikari:** I'm coming too, captain.

**Misato (turning to Hikari):** Oh no you're not!

**Hikari (surprised):** Why not?

**Misato: **Because I'm not having you all out of school today. Asuka just has a score to settle.

Hikari gave an angry stare at Asuka.

**Hikari:** She'd better.

**Misato (nodding):** She will.

Asuka just scowled and stomped out of the classroom, followed closely by Misato. Hikari stared at the empty doorway for several moments before sinking back into her seat, with only one thought on her mind.

**Hikari (thinking): **_Ikari please come back._

* * *

While sipping on the soda he had recently purchased from the vending machine on the other side of the observation lounge, Shinji hummed a soft tune as he scanned the city of Tokyo-3 beneath him. Several hundred metre's up, he could clearly see the damage that plagued the city, like some sort of building eating virus had run it's course towards the city center from the east. He then cast his eyes out towards the bay where the 7th angel lied dormant behind it's shell of burnt skin.

With four days left until it was fully regenerated, Shinji couldn't help but wonder what the coming battle would be like. Shinji had never liked eva battles prior to this, but his defeat coupled with his troubles with Asuka and Misato, the last thing he wanted was to climb into an entry plug.

Returning to his seat, Shinji continued to regard the angel from the safety of the observation lounge.

* * *

**Misato (into phone):** Katsuragi, Misato Katsuragi, captain NERV tactical division. I need the location on the third child.

Misato kept up her furious pace through the Tokyo-3 traffic, while maintaining a conversation on her cell phone.

**Misato:** I know the security division isn't a baby-sitting service, but this is a tactical emergency!

Misato let out a soft growl while listening to the security division officer at the other end of the line. Asuka took her eyes off the road for a moment, to stare at the woman with a curious look on her face.

**Misato:** I'm his commanding officer and guardian, for god sakes!

Misato's expression continued to darken as she listened.

**Misato (very annoyed):** LISTEN here! You know about that angel out in the bay? In four days, just FOUR days, it's gonna come back to life and start attacking the city again. Now, unless you want our pilots to lose this round as well making us all the losers with them, you're gonna give me his location RIGHT NOW!

Misato listened eagerly for several moments. She then clicked off the cell phone and tossed it on the floor. She turned her gaze towards the expectant Asuka Sohryu.

**Misato:** He's at the mount Fuji observation deck.

Saying this, Misato gunned the motor and accelerated down the highway.

* * *

Shinji's quiet train of thought was shattered as he heard a voice behind him. Quickly turning, his heart settled from it's racing pace.

**Shinji (a little shocked):** H-hi, Kaji.

The man gave a small grin and leaned against a nearby wall. He took a quick glance at his reflection in the double re-enforced glass, observation window., then returned his gaze to the expectant boy, who was nursing a can of soda.

**Shinji:** H-how did you find me?

**Kaji:** I kinda thought that answer was obvious.

**Shinji (casting his eyes to the floor):** Security, huh?

**Kaji:** Yep, they're around here somewhere.

Kaji shifted his eyes in the direction of a man over in another corner of the deck, who was dressed in a black suit and reading a paper. He shifted his gaze up to the second story balcony, where, in the shadows, a similarly dressed man was. He nodded and turned back to Shinji, who still had his eyes fixated on the floor.

**Shinji (softly):** So....does Misato know I'm here?

**Kaji:** When I called she didn't, but I'm guessing it's only a matter of time.

**Shinji:** Oh.

**Kaji:** You're probably wondering why I came here.

The boy looked up from the floor and gave a small nod.

**Kaji (smiling):** Well, that's kind of linked to the reason why you came here. Care to elaborate on that reason?

**Shinji:** Well, you probably know about the whole Asuka thing I guess.

Kaji nodded.

**Shinji:** Toji suggested I take the day off to clear my head. I guess I was pretty emotional yesterday and all. It's just that Asuka is so....

**Kaji:** Egotistical, overbearing, painfully annoying?

**Shinji (surprised):** Uh, yeah.

**Kaji:** Don't look so surprised Shinji. I've spent many years with Asuka and know know a great deal about her. Things I wouldn't have liked to know either.

**Shinji (curious):** Like what?

**Kaji:** Oh no, I'm no tattle tale. If Asuka thinks you need to know she'll tell you.

**Shinji:** I don't think that's gonna happen.

Kaji grinned again and sat on the armrest of the couch.

**Kaji:** Well I wouldn't say that. But then this isn't he real problem now is it?

**Shinji (confused):** W-What do you mean?

**Kaji:** You're just blaming this on Asuka, because she makes it easy for you to blame isn't it?

**Shinji (surprised):** W-what?!

**Kaji (frowning):** Don't lie to me Shinji.

Shinji focused his attention on his hands, which were tightly gripping his cand of soda.

**Kaji (expectant):** So?

**Shinji (sighing):** I-I guess.....

**Kaji:** Then...what made you really run away?

**Shinji (softly):** I trusted Misato.

**Kaji:** And she trusts you.

**Shinji (angrily):** She betrayed me! Just like everyone else!

**Kaji (surprised):** Calm down Shinji. Misato hasn't betrayed you.

**Shinji (sniffing):** Then why....why did she throw me out?

**Kaji (putting his hand on Shinji's shoulder):** Did she even tell you this herself?

**Shinji:** N-no.

**Kaji:** Then shouldn't you give her a chance to explain?

**Shinji:** I.....guess so.

**Kaji:** She does love you Shinji. More than you realise.

The man then stood up and turned his gaze in the direction of the exit.

**Shinji:** You're leaving?

**Kaji:** I have some things to get done today.

**Shinji:** Well I...

**Kaji:** You feel better now?

**Shinji:** Yeah, I guess I do. But still when I think of Asuka...

**Kaji:** All I ask is you give her the benefit of the doubt. She's had a real rough time Shinji. You could say that you both are similar in that respect.

**Kaji (thinking):** _More than you two even remember._

**Shinji:** I will. Thanks.

**Kaji:** Oh, and one more thing.

**Shinji:** Yes?

**Kaji (smiling):** When they do get here, don't tell them of our little talk, okay?

**Shinji (nodding):** Okay.

Kaji briskly walked out of the building. Shinji turned back to the view of the city and took a sip of his drink.

**Shinji (sighing):** I hope they get here soon.

* * *

Misato pulled on the hand brake and leaned back in her seat.

**Asuka:** Well?

**Misato:** Well what?

**Asuka:** Aren't you going to go in and get him?

**Misato:** I never said 'I' was going to get him.

Asuka scowled as she realised the implications of Misato's statement.

**Asuka (crossing her arms):** No way am I apologising to that dork!

**Misato:** Well, if you'd rather the accommodations in the GeoFront, that could be arranged.

**Asuka:** I....can live with that!

**Misato:** What? Even though they are hot, cramped, and quiet?

**Asuka (wincing):** I can deal with that. I'm a Sohryu, after all.

Misato decided to play her trump card.

**Misato:** Of course, we could have your precious unit two refitted with Hikari's data, and send HER out with Shinji since unit zero is still undergoing repairs.

This time Asuka knew she was beaten. There was no way in hell anyone but her was going to pilot unit two, especially Hikari.

**Asuka (scowling):** You fight dirty, Misato.

**Misato (smiling):** Drastic times call for drastic measures.

**Asuka (grumbling):** More like overkill to me.

The girl stepped out of the car and slowly made her way to the main building, grumbling all the way.

* * *

**Toji (sitting down):** Hey Kensuke, you look a little weird today.

**Kensuke (startled):** Huh?

**Toji:** This is what I'm talking about. You've been acting all spacey and stuff.

**Kensuke:** Ahh...well, I've just been doing things.

**Toji:** Like what?

**Kensuke:** Thinking.

**Toji:** Woah, you're freaking me out!

**Kensuke (groaning):** Oh, grow up.

**Toji:** Well excuse me mister Aida!

**Kensuke:** Hey....I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired.

**Toji (grinning):** Up late again, skulking the net like the nerd you are?

Kensuke only gave Toji a dirty look. Knowing that his friend wasn't up to a match of wits, Toji promptly left the company of Kensuke Aida.

**Kensuke (to himself):** I hate when he's right.

* * *

Asuka silently made her way over towards the couch Shinji was sitting on. Because she was in her school uniform she received a few confused stares from people, but an angry glare soon fixed that problem. She stood behind the form of Shinji Ikari for several moments, steeling her nerves and with one gulp, temporally swallowed her pride.

**Asuka: **Look, I... I made a mistake... when I said you'd been kicked  
out.

Shinji kept his eyes trained on the hulking form of the angel.

**Asuka: **I jumped to conclusions, so...

**Shinji: **Misato wants me to come back.

**Asuka: **Yeah.

**Shinji: **But you don't.

**Asuka:** ...

**Shinji: **It doesn't matter. If it's needed for the mission, they'll make me live with you anyway...

**Asuka: **What?

**Shinji: **...so I don't really have a choice.

Shinji stood up, avioding Asuka's gaze and walked towards the toilets. Halfway there he stopped but with his back still towards Asuka.

**Shinji:** You know you can go now.

He continued towards the toilet. Asuka let out an angry grunt and stalked towards the door. Once outside she slammed her palm on the concrete exterior of the building.

**Asuka:** Damn you Ikari. Why did YOU get the last word in!

* * *

Kaji moved to a more secluded portion of the observation area away from the prying eyes of the public, or more importantly any NERV personnel. He leaned against the framework of an old transmission tower, under the cover of it's extensive shadow.

**Female Voice:** It looks like you made it.

Kaji didn't turn around. He kept looking towards the main building of the observation deck.

**Kaji:** I kind of had some business to attend to, and it was on the way and all.

**Female voice (sarcastically): **It's never like you to be late.....even for a few minutes.

**Kaji (grinning):** My apologies, Ami.

**Ami:** Apologies! My, my... talking with the young Ikari has taught you some manners, Kaji.

**Kaji:** I forgot, you women know everything.

**Ami:** Women always did make better spies, Ryougi.

**Kaji: **Touché.

**Ami:** So, you are aware of why, I organised this?

**Kaji (smiling):** I could use a little reminding.

**Ami (frowning):** You can't play dumb very well either.

**Kaji:** At least I'm not playing dead.

**Ami (serious):** If Ikari succeeds with his little puppet, you just won't be playing.

Kaji gave a nod with a grim look on his face, as he returned his gaze to the angel.

**Kaji:** But for now, we have more important things to be concerned about.

To be continued.....

-----------------------------

****Omake****

**Asuka: **I jumped to conclusions, so...

**Shinji: **Misato wants me to make it?

**Asuka: **Yeah.

**Shinji: **But you don't.

**Asuka:** ...

**Shinji: **It doesn't matter. If it's needed for the mission, they'll have me make it anyway

**Asuka: **What?

**Shinji: **...so I don't really have a choice.

Shinji stood up, avioding Asuka's gaze and walked towards the kitchen. Halfway there he stopped but with his back still towards Asuka.

**Shinji:** I'll call you when it's ready.

He continued towards the kitchen. Asuka let out an angry grunt and stalked towards her room. Once inside she slammed her palm on the nearby desk.

**Asuka:** Damn you Ikari! Why did we have to have Supreme pizza, why can't he make meatlovers?!

****Omake 2 (courtesy of Seph Kahn groans) ****

Katsuragi residence. Misato, PenPen and Asuka are holding a little "Welcome Home" party for Shinji. Or to be accurate, Misato has tied Shinji down and is trying to poor as much beer as possible directly into his throat through a funnel with PenPen beside her, squawking with joy now that Shinji is back to cook him his dinners again. Asuka is sitting on the couch, watching some German soap opera, ignoring the three of them. Suddenly, Rion bursts through the door, and locks it behind him, as well as moving some furniture in front of the door to bar it. From behind the door, the sound of pounding and yelling can be heard

**Rion: **Thank god I got away from those mobs! (*Everyone stares at him (Except for Shinji. He's trying not to choke on the funnel, which is still shoved halfway down his throat) Rion's clothes have all been ripped in multiple places, and he has several wounds gushing a lot of blood*) What the hell are you all looking at?

**Misato: **What in Gods name are you doing in my apartment again!!! The judge did give you that restraining order, didn't he?

**Rion:** Ahhh.. no.

**PenPen: **Wark! Wark! Wark!!! (Translation: What the hell wrong with you, you son of a bitch?)

**Rion: **Those blasted rabble still aren't happy!!! I gave them the first part of APLF 7, yet there still after my blood!!! What am I doing wrong?

**Asuka: **(*Thoughtful*) Hmmm. When do you intend to release part two?

**Rion: **(*Sweatdroping*) Ahh well I have a couple of things do first.

**Misato:** (*Cautiously*) Such as?

**Rion:** Well, I have to finish of Realities, start that new Mana fic, Resurrect my more or less defunct social life what? (*All four of them are glaring at him*)

**Shinji (*Who has coughed up the funnel, some blood and a lot of beer*): **Maybe it because they don't want to wait as long as last time

**Rion: **(*Outraged*) Well, I do kind of have a life, ya know!!! (*All four of them are marching towards him. Rion gulps*)

**Rion: **Quadruple trouble.

Ohhh the pain, the agonising pain of it all!

-----------------------------

Part 2 coming soon:

"Time is running out for the two Eva pilots to affirm their amends and get to training to combat the waiting angel. Also, What has Gendo got Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki up to, which the government is so interested in?"

Any comments and criticisms are welcome.

Writer/Storyboard: Les Robb aka Rion (rion@dingoblue.net.au)

Storyboard/Editing: KoalaKiller (KoalaKiller@cuety.com)

Editing: Jonathan Gaters (katarnx2b@netzero.net)

NOTE: * means dialogue in German.

Other notes:

This fic is WAY overdue however I've had so many different pressures on my time. I also apologise for diverting off on little projects (ie. Realities and my little Mana stint). Those fics plus all my other promised ones shall be completed I promise. Now on with part two and the conclusion for chapter seven.

And thanks be to my pre-readers:

Ken Stokes cerokai@21stcentury.net

Silencer mays@one.net.au

Seph Khan sephirothkhan@hotmail.com

Rugle s369520@student.uq.edu.au

Greywolfe mdt02@uow.edu.au

Special Thanks to Sparky Clarkson sparkster@writeme.com for doing a real great editing job with very good alternate solutions.

And all the members of the Evangelion Fanfiction mailing list.

Disclaimer:

Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned and copyrighted by Gainax, all characters used from that series as well as familiar plot links and scenarios. All names are (TM) and (C) by their respective owners.


	9. A Past Long Forgotten 8

A past long forgotten

Part VIII: Depths

Misato exited her room to find Shinji lounging on the couch with PenPen watching a game show of sorts on the television.

**Misato:** Where's Asuka?

Shinji jumped a little, it appeared all his attention had been focused on the box in front of him.

**Shinji (startled):** Oh um, I think she went shopping with Kaji.

**Misato:** Shopping?

**Shinji:** There's a....school trip to Okinawa t-this Friday.

Misato let a small scowl slip.

**Misato:** You know as well as I do that you're both to stay in the city at all times, ALL TIMES.

Shinji hung his head.

**Shinji (softly):** I know Misato. It's just....

The woman sat down on the couch next to the young boy, instinctively he shifted across the couch out of Misato's reach.

**Misato:** You knew I wasn't going to let you go.

**Shinji:**.......

Misato smiled and reached over to and hug Shinji, causing the boy to wince involuntarily. Misato quickly let the teen go, her smile replaced with a look of concern.

**Misato (concerned):** Are you alright Shinji?

**Shinji (holding his stomach):** Stomach ache, I've been getting a few lately.

**Misato (worried):** Maybe I should call a doctor.

**Shinji:** N-no it's okay. I'll just have some lemonade and go lie down for a while, it's always better after that.

Misato gave the fourth child a curious stare for a few moments.

**Misato:** Alright. But if the pain comes back you're going to the doctor, you got it mister?

Shinji gave a weak smile and clumsily saluted.

**Shinji (weakly):** Aye-aye captain.

* * *

**Asuka (clinging to Kaji's arm):** I always love going shopping with you Kaji.

Kaji looked down at the young girl and smiled, before darting his eyes skyward as if to say "why me?"

**Kaji:** Always glad to make your acquaintance Asuka.

Those words from the older man sent Asuka's ego soaring, her smile widened as she cuddled closer. Kaji gave nervous looks around as other shoppers regarded his situation, he believed he heard the words "pervert" and "dirty old man" floating around, he tried very hard to avoid blushing.

**Kaji:** Uh, so Asuka where exactly do you want to go?

**Asuka (grinning):** Oh I've got somewhere very special in mind.

Kaji knew that didn't sound good.

* * *

**Maya:** Tell me again why we're doing this?

Shigeru sighed as he indicated a right turn, the large NERV van which took more of the characteristics of a minibus, although not many minibuses were painted dark black with blood red insignias and tinted windows.

**Shigeru:** I guess because we had nothing better to do at the GeoFront, I mean the Magi is up for diagnostics all day, doctor Akagi is currently working down on Sithe level with commander Fuyutsuki, so it's got to be pretty important.

**Hyuga (from the back of the van):** But where's captain Katsuragi in all this?

**Shigeru:** I think she's off today actually, why are you so interested.

Shiergu grinned as he watched Hyuga's shocked expression in the rear view mirror. Maya covered her mouth to suppress a giggle.

**Hyuga (startled):** No reason!

**Shigeru and Maya together:** Surrrre!

They continued to drive, Hyuga scowling from the back and Shiergu grinning in the front, Maya finally regained her composure.

**Maya:** But don't we have a department of PR people to do this?

**Shigeru:** Yeah but who knows what they're doing.

**Hyuga:** Most probably trying to deal with the last angel skirmish, I mean that was a nice little rampage through the city.

**Shigeru:** Yeah the damage bill did give the accounting department a headache.

**Maya (smiling):** Not to mention a certain NERV captain.

The next few minutes were filled with jokes at Hyuga's expense.

* * *

**Kaji (surprised):** The swimsuit section?!

Asuka gave her former guardian a confused look, but quickly covered it with another grin.

**Asuka:** Oh but I'm sure this isn't your first time in a place like this Kagi.

**Kaji (thinking):**_ No, but last time I was with someone my own age._

As Asuka dug into the racks of swim-wear Kaji turned to the the small crowd watching him and said he had been conned into taking his little cousin shopping, the excuse seemed to be enough to disperse the shoppers much to Kaji's relief.

**Asuka:** What do you think about this one?

Asuka held a hanger in front of her body, that displayed a red and white striped bikini. Kaji darted his eyes around the store looking for disapproving stares, finding none he them to watch Asuka.

**Kaji:** Aren't you just a little young to be wearing something like that?

**Asuka (pouting):** Oh come on Kaji, this is what all the girls are wearing.

Kaji knew that was an all out lie. But decided that maybe a little flattery would help the situation.

**Kaji:** Well, I'm sure you'll put them all to shame.

Asuka grinned broadly and dashed towards the counter.

* * *

While Shigeru argued with the parking attendant that NERV was exempt from the airport charges, Maya and Hyuga quickly walked towards the main terminal. It was a large three story concrete and metal rectangle, with rows of re-enforced glass making up the walls on the north side of the building. To the west was the control tower which resembled that of a needle until near the top where a circular observation post lied, to the east were the hangars, helipads and refueling stations.

The pair walked up to the automatic doors which quickly acknowlegeded their presence by sliding it's door back, allowing them to pass through. They were quickly introduced to the highly climatised environment of the airport, the air was crisp and cool despite the number of people walking around in the large facility.

**Hyuga:** What time was the arrival again?

**Maya:** thirteen-thirty hours.

**Hyuga:** I never know how you do that.

**Maya (grinning):** I pay attention at briefings, instead of watching the operations director.

**Hyuga (frowning):** Not funny. Anyway I guess checking wouldn't hurt, just in case.

The NERV lieutenant spotted a wall of monitors displaying arrival/departure times and quickly proceeded toward it, Maya shrugged and began towards the information desk.

**Hyuga (calling out):** Hey Maya, what was the flight number again?!

Maya sighed and developed a sweatdrop.

* * *

**Kaji: **So you're going on a school trip?

  
**Asuka: **Yep, we're going to Okinawa!

  
**Kaji (grinning): **So that's why you got the swimsuit, got a boy you want to impress hmm?

Asuka screwed up her face and leaned back in disgust.

**Asuka:** You must be kidding, I have half a mind not to go on the beach with all those  
perverts!

  
**Kaji:** Then why the... swimsuit?

  
**Asuka (smiling):** Oh, so we can go swimming together this afternoon.

Kaji was a little unsettled by the predatory grin Asuka was flashing his way, but quickly shrugged it off.

**Kaji:** So you're not even going to show it off on the beach?

**Asuka: **Maybe once or twice, afterall we're also going scuba diving, it's going to be great!

**Kaji:** I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time Asuka.

**Asuka (frowning):** It's just too bad you can't come too...

**Kaji (smiling):** It's not like you're going away forever, just a couple of days.

**Asuka (brightening): **Yeah, besides I'll have a killer tan to show you when I do get back.

Kaji didn't know whether it was worse to see Asuka in a glum mood, or seeing her with that look in her eyes.

* * *

**Maya:** The flight is still on time.

**Hyuga (looking at monitor):** Says that here too.

**Maya (looking over her shoulder):** I wonder where Aoba is?

**Hyuga:** Still griping about NERV discounts in airport parking lots I bet.

**Maya:** Who knew he was such a cheapskate.

**Hyuga: **Oh it's not that, he spent a lot of money on something recently, and he doesn't want to bankrupt himself.

**Maya:** Oh, what's that?

**Hyuga (mumbling): **Some new...amplifier...or something.

Maya wasn't totally convinced of Hyuga's cover-up.

* * *

Shinji rolled onto his side, holding his stomach with his right hand as he stared at his desk opposite him.

**Shinji (quietly): **The pain, usually goes away by now.

_*Flashback*_

_Shinji clutched his grazed knee, whimpering in pain while a little girl emerges from the house carrying a very large case with a red cross on the front._

**_Shinji: _**_It doesn't hurt very bad._

_  
**Girl:** Liar._

_After a little rummaging she retrieved a gauze pad, unwrapped it and placed it securely over his wound. Shinji smiled at his would be nurse._

**_Shinji (blushing):_**_ Thankyou._

_  
**Girl (blushing):** My pleasure._

_*End Flashback*_

**Shinji:** I remember hearing once that pain is fleeting.

He winced.

**Shinji (groaning): **Not this time though.

* * *

**Fuyutsuki:** The technicians are presently waiting for the arrival of the inspection team, and all security teams are on standby as per your orders.

  
**Gendo: **Then all is proceeding according to schedule.

A phone on Gendo's desk began to beep constantly signaling an incoming call. Gendo made no motion to answer the phone, however Fuyutsuki with seemingly practiced motions quickly scooped the phone from it's cradle.

**Fuyutsuki (into phone): **Yes?

He listens to the speaker on the other end of the phone.

**Fuyutsuki (into phone): **Very well, proceed.

The sub-commander then replaced the phone and turned towards Gendo, who still sat facing the doorway.

**Fuyutsuki:** Security teams alpha and bravo have arrived, not counting onboard UN bodyguards.

  
**Gendo: **Take command of the operation.

Fuyutski nodded once and began the long journey to the office exit.

* * *

Kaji walked down the sidewalk of the shopping district with Asuka clinging happily to his arm, as he scanned the crowd aimlessly, until the face of one particular man who was trying to worm his way through the crowds caught his eye. He was about the same height as Kaji, but had short brown hair, a slimmer but more wiry build and was clean shaven.

**Kaji (to himself):** Kenji?

The man continued past Kaji unaware of the agent's interest in him.

**Kaji (to himself):** What's a mercenary like him doing in a city like this, trying to bag himself an angel?

**Asuka:** What are you looking at Kaji?

Kaji ignored Asuka's question.

**Kaji (thinking):** Trouble always follows that guy around, even from the first day I met him. The Bengali police were after him for an artifact he had stolen from a preserve.

**Asuka (slightly worried):** Kaji?

Kaji snapped back from his memories to lower his head towards the girl on his arm. Quickly he pried Asuka's arm from his own and turned her around sharply.

**Kaji:** Go home Asuka.

**Asuka: **But...

**Kaji: **Go home Asuka!

Asuka gave Kaji a very curious and slightly frightened look before briskly walking away, glancing over her shoulder every so often. Kaji immediately began after the man.

* * *

**Maya:** He can't have possibly been arguing for twenty minutes over a five thousand yen charge.

  
**Hyuga (looking at his watch):** Hmm, you could be right. Besides it could kill some time.

The NERV tactician reached for the UHF radio clipped his his belt.

**Hyuga (into radio):** Hey Aboa, you still with us?

There was a crackle of static after Hyuga released the talk button, but nothing else.

**Hyuga (into radio):** Aoba?

The silence continued.

**Hyuga (into radio):** Shigeru?

Hyuga turned back to Maya.

**Hyuga:** Maybe mine's broken, try yours.

Maya nodded and unclipped her radio.

**Maya (into radio):** Aoba?

**Shigeru (over radio):** Yes Maya?

Hyuga grinned at Maya who was now blushing furiously.

**Maya (into radio):** Why didn't you answer when Hyuga called you twice?

The reply was a little delayed.

**Shigeru (over radio):** Uh, I must have had the music in the van up a little too loud.

  
**Maya (into radio):** I thought you were going to come in after you settled your dispute.

**Shigeru (over radio): **Well, I like it out here. You guys can meet those stuck-up UN guys. I'm happy being the chauffeur.

**Maya (into radio):** Okay then.

Maya released the talk button looked back up at Hyuga who was still smiling rather mischievously.

**Maya:** I didn't hear any music.

* * *

Keeping several meter's away at all times and sticking close to the shops allowed Kaji to avoid Kenji spotting him, even if he periodically checked behind himself. Kaji then slowly followed him into a rather dark alleyway. There was a a pair of headlights at the far end of the alley, seeing some trashcans Kaji took refuge behind them.

**Kaji (looking at his watch):** I've been following him for around ten minutes now.

He looked up as he heard the sound of an engine starting, then watched as Kenji boarded a dark grey minivan with tinted windows, the driver not even bothering to check both sides of the street before screeching out onto the road.

**Kaji (ducking out):** A taxi sure would come in handy right now.

Finding none, the agent hung his head in defeat.

* * *

From the spacious, yet strangely unpopulated observation area Hyuga and Maya watched as a rather large, white VTOL craft descended before the very window, causing the fixtures to shake slightly from the power of the engine exhausts. The two technicians leaned their heads so they could see down at a better angle as the aircraft touched down.

**Hyuga: **Show time then.

Maya nodded and the two walked towards the staircase.

* * *

Hyuga and Maya tood at attention before a white Plexiglas door, which indicated by it's markings was the passway into the official section of the airport, the red velvet curtains covered all sections of the windows, repventing anyone from seeing inside. The door then slid back and two men dressed in green combat fatigues with blue berets stepped outside and took their place at either side of the door, their eyes quickly darting around the airport, trying to find any possible threat.

**Soldier 1 (in english): **All clear.

The door slid back again and the UN staff filed out of the room, all dressed in formal uniforms, and stood before the two NERV personnel. One of the larger men stepped forward and gave the two an accusing stare before extending his hand, which both Maya and Hyuga had turns in shaking.

**Man (in english):** I am UN inspector Michael Bradbery from the United States.

Maya and Hyuga gave the man an odd look.

**Female Voice (in english): **I believe they only speak Japanese Michael.

The American arrogantly shrugged off the comment, and stepped back into the crowd while the owner of the other voice emerged. Hyuga's eyes betrayed him as he looked over at the striking woman who was looking over at him. Her short blonde hair shining in the bright lights the airport provided, her slender frame covered in a light blue blouse and dar blue skirt, finishing off in a pair of similarly colored high heels.

**Woman:** I am UN inspector Rebecca Simmons from the United Kingdom, it is a pleasure to meet you both.

  
**Maya: **I am lieutenant Maya Ibuki, research assistant on project E, and this is my college lieutenant Makoto Hyuga, tactical advisor.

Hyuga could only nod, his ability to speak failing him.

  
**Rebecca (pointing to Michael):** This is Michael Bradbery, he introduced himself before, he is the American inspector.

Rebecca continued to introduce the group one by one, there were inspectors from Russia, China, Germany, France, Canada and India, although very few knew Japanese.

**Huyga (surprised):** There is no Japanese inspector?

**Rebecca: **The security council believed that it would be biassed, your government also came to this conclusion.

**Maya:** Well now that introductions are completed, we have a vehicle parked around front for you.

The inspectors gathered their luggage up and began to follow Maya, Rebecca strayed behind trying to rezip one bag and carry another.

**Hyuga (taking a bag):** Can I be of assistance?

**Rebecca: **Ah, thankyou mister... Hyuga.

**Hyuga:** No problem at all miss Simmons

* * *

Shigeru relaxed in the minibus with his feet on the dashboard, the music from one of his minidiscs he brought was playing loudly through the sound system.

**Maya (over radio):** Aoba are you there?

Noticing the radio had just transmitted Shigeru quickly turned down the volume and grabbed his handheld.

**Shigeru (into radio):** Yes Maya?

**Maya (over radio): **We're coming out.

**Shigeru (into radio):** Roger that.

* * *

One of the temporary bridge operators turned away from her console to look at Fuyutsuki who was standing at ease in the command box.

**Bridge Operator:** Commander Fuyutsuki, the inspector team has made rendeverous with our team and is proceeding to the transport.

**Fuyutsuki:** Have both security teams standby in their current positions.

**Bridge Operator: **But sir, if something happens they won't be in range in order to act.

**Fuyutsuki: **Security is sufficient, no suspicious people or vehicles have been located in our previous sweeps of the area. Do not question my orders again lieutenant.

**Bridge Operator (replacing her headset):** No sir.

**Bridge Operator (into headset):** All security teams hold positions and observe.

Fuyutsuki gave the woman a disapproving look, then turned his attention back to the monitor displays.

* * *

Shigeru watched the front door of the airport for any signs of the group when suddenly a dark grey van came to a screeching halt outside the terminal, the side door slid open and five armed men wearing urban camouflage gear jumped out and ran inside the terminal. The van then drove up to the main door and parked in front of it creating a barricade, and the similarly dressed driver wormed his way inside.

**Shigeru:** HOLY SHIT!

The technician fumbled around at the center console trying to grab the receiver for the radio to NERV command. Finally his shaking fingers were able to clutch the handpiece long enough for him to make his transmission.

**Shigeru (shakily):** NERV command please a-advise, armed persons of unknown organisation have entered Tokyo-3 airport, r-repeat NERV command, armed persons of unknown organisation have entered Tokyo-3 airport.

Finishing his transmission Shigeru dropped the handpiece and slowly reached into the glovebox and retrieved his 9mm pistol.

**Bridge Operator (over radio):** Lieutenant Shigeru, NERV command, please respond over.

Keeping his eyes on the front of the terminal, Shigeru slowly fumbled around for the handpiece with one hand, while holding his gun with the other.

* * *

As the group neared the tinted glass automatic doors at the front of the terminal, the doors slid open, at first no-one was concerned since people entered and exited an airport all the time. But when the shooting started, the situation changed. Six men hidden behind helmets, gasmasks with grey and white fatiges all carrying guns stormed into the terminal, both soldiers reached for their sidearms but a quick muzzle flash from two MP-10's and bursts of pink dust, the two slumped to the floor, both minus most of their heads.

**Civilian (panicking):** Terrorists!

People fled in all different directions while the men fired their weapons into the air. The UN group took the chance to escape as other civilians blocked the terrorist's view.

**Terrorist: **Get down on the ground and no-one else gets shot!

Two terrorists separated themselves from the main force and rushed up the stairs to the third floor and crashed through a door marked 'Airport Security'. The few guards were dispatched easily, then one of the men set up a laptop computer and connected it to the main console and began to type.

**Terrorist 1: **Terminal security has been overridden.

**Terrorist 2 (into radio):** We're locking the terminal down now.

After the terrorist pressed the enter key, the airport security protocols snapped into effect, every door to the outside automatically shut and locked, security screens of steel and glass slammed down as extra protection, steel shutters came down over all the windows, effectively turing the airport into a fortress.

**Terrorist 2 (into radio):** All sectors show green, in total lockdown sir.

**Terrorist leader (over radio):** Affirmative, air-trans on route, five hours, not a moment later.

The terrorist then lowered his rifle and leaned on the security console where his colleague was watching the images produced by the airport's security cameras.

* * *

**Fuyutsuki:** Order both teams to withdraw to the transport where lieutenant Aoba is located, scramble emergency response VTOL's and establish a command post on site before the other authorities catch wind of this.

**Fuyutsuki (thinking):** Although no doubt the alarm has been pressed and at least the police know what is happening. We must act quickly.

**Bridge Operator 2:** Yes sir, both teams are withdrawing, VTOL's have been scrambled.

**Fuyutsuki: **Notify Captain Katsuragi of the current situation and transport her to the scene. Find the pilots and transfer them here, this might be a diversionary tactic.

**Bridge Operator 3:** Affirmative sir.

**Bridge Operator 1: **Sir, aren't we going to notify the commander?

**Fuyutsuki (narrowing his eyes):** I am in command of this operation.

  
**Bridge Operator 1 (lowering her head):** I understand sir.

**Fuyutsuki:** Open a channel to lieutenant Aoba.

**Bridge Operator 1:** Channel active.

A small communication window opened on the main screen with the words 'Sound Only' across it.

**Fuyutsuki:** Lieutenant Aoba?

**Shigeru (over comm):** Here sir.

**Fuyutsuki: **How is the situation?

**Shigeru (over comm):** It's all quiet sir, they must have initiated the lockdown protocols because the place is sealed up tight.

**Fuyutsuki:** We may need the SSDF afterall.

**Fuyutsuki: **Hold your presant location and wait for the arrival of the security teams. A perimeter will be established shortly.

**Shigeru (over comn):** Yes sir, although I can already hear sirens.

**Fuyutsuki: **That will be all lieutenant.

The communication window blinked out of existence.

**Fuyutsuki:** How long until our emergency response teams can be delopyed?

**Bridge Operator 2:** Their aircraft have just taken off, ETA five minutes.

* * *

**Misato:** Hello?

**Bridge Operator 3:** Captain Katsuragi, we have an urgent situation at NERV headquarters. Your attendance is requested.

Misato knew all to well the meaning of the word 'requested' in NERV operations.

**Misato:** I'm on my way.

**Bridge Operator 3: **And bring the fourth child.

**Misato: **An angel attack?

**Bridge Operator 3:** No, but it is for his safety.

**Misato:** Now what a minute, you're ringing me up carrying orders from commander Ikari...

**Bridge Operator 3:** Currently commander Fuyutsuki is in command of the operation.

**Misato (angered):** Commander Fuytsuki then, REQUESTING my attendance at a situation that is not my job and to take the fourth child with me. Is this some sort of B-grade trap?!

**Bridge Operator 3: **This is not a secure line, I am not a liberty to say.

**Misato: **Well transfer me to a scrambled line or go away.

There was a forceful knock at Misato's front door.

**Man (behind the door):** Captain Katsuragi, this is section two. You have been ordered to report to NERV headquarters immediately.

**Bridge Operator 3:** Now do you believe me Captain?

**Misato (grumbling):** Yeah, yeah I'm on my way.

Misato hung up the phone and looked towards the door. She quickly donned her red jacket to conceal her holstered gun just in case, then proceeded to Shinji's room. As she neared the door she could hear slight moans from the boy.

**Misato (worried): **Shinji?

She received nothing but more moans. Her maternal instincts kicking in, Misato slid the door back in a fluster.

**Misato (frightened):** Shinji!

Shinji Ikari lay on his bed curled up in a tight ball, sweating profusely, his moans becoming louder. Misato quickly rushed over to the side of the bed and pulled Shinji's head up to see his dilated eyes.

**Misato:** Shinji, what's wrong?

Shinji let out one more moan before his eyes rolled back and he went limp.

**Misato (scared): **Shinji! HELP!

Using a master key, the three section two agents rushed into the apartment to find Misato carrying the limp form of Shinji Ikari in her arms.

**Misato (frantic):** GET US TO NERV NOW!

* * *

**Terrorist 1: **Sir, we have found and separated all UN inspectors except...  
  
The man removed a piece of paper from his pocket and consulted it for a few moments, while his commander watched him impatiently.

**Terrorist 1:** ..the united kingdom representative, Rebecca Simmons. We have also failed to locate two of the three NERV officers sent to receive them.

**Terrorist leader:** Are all other hostages secure?

**Terrorist 1:** Yes, they are in isolation at the present time. The UN team is under guard in the VIP section.

**Terrorist leader: **Take Ryo and begin a new sweep of the terminal. I want them found!

**Terrorist 1 (saluting):** Yes sir.

* * *

Hyuga looked behind him, he could see Rebecca in the dim light of the tunnel that fed the baggage carousel, it was apparent from her soft whimpering and her tear stained face that she was very frightened.

**Hyuga (whispering):** I-I don't think they'll try looking for us here, and if they do...

Hyuga reached behind himself and pulled a 9mm pistol from out of his back waistband and cocked it.

**Hyuga (whispering):** They'll wish they hadn't.

* * *

**Ritsuko (looking at a clipboard):** What are his symptoms?

Misato continued to hold Shinji's hand and stroke the boy's sweaty brow as he lay on the bed of the NERV infirmary completely still, save for his breathing.

**Ritsuko: **Misato!

**Misato (startled):** Ritsuko, oh I...um, he said that he has been having really bad stomach aches for the past week and a half.

**Ritsuko (writing on the clipboard):** Anything else.

**Misato: **Uh, no...I think that's all.

The woman returned to Shinji's side and continued to stroke him gently, murmuring to him as he lay unconscious. Knowing she wasn't going to get anything from either of them now Ritsuko sighed and motioned for the two nurses to come over.

**Ritsuko:** Get him prepped for X-ray, then we'll run a full bloodwork on him, and if necessary a CAT scan.

The two nurses nodded and walked towards Shinji's bed. While Ritsuko reassured Misato, the two nurses lifted Shinji from his bed onto a gurney and wheeled him out of the infirmary.

**Misato (worried): **Is he going to be alright Ritsuko?

**Ritsuko: **I'm sure it's nothing serious. He'll be getting the best care possible here, our top surgeon is on his way. But there are more pressing matters for you at the moment, commander Fuyutsuki wants to see you in the command center.

**Misato (reluctantly):** Okay. Take care of him Ritsuko.

**Ritsuko: **We'll do everything we can.

* * *

**Fuyutsuki:** Situation status.

**Bridge Operator 1:** At last report lieutenant Aoba reported a heavy police and emergency service presence. Our emergency response teams are standing by at our command post. There have been no demands from the terrorists as of yet.

**Fuyutsuki:** Have the two security teams return to base.

**Bridge Operator 1:** Roger.

**Bridge Operator 3:** Sir, the police on site commander wishes to speak with you.

**Fuyutsuki:** Transfer the call.

The young technician nodded and pressed a button on his console. Immediately the red situation phone that sat on the desk in front of Fuyutsuki began to ring, the man did not hesitate to answer.

**Fuyutsuki: **NERV command.

**Police Commander:** What the hell do you think you're doing with all these paramilitary squads running around here? NERV has no authorization to....

**Fuyutsuki: **Under special section A-02 of the UN clause dictating NERV activities on home soil, NERV is authorized to intervene when related property or persons are involved. I am now invoking this power.

**Police Commander:** Those people inside the terminal are Japanese citizens and international guests.

**Fuyutsuki: **Those people under UN employment are also in our care since they are here to inspect NERV, as well as the two employees of this organisation who are presently being held hostage.

There was silence on the end of the line.

**Police Commander:** What are you going to do anyway, drop and Evangelion on them? Your people are not trained for this type of situation. Not even the SSDF currently has a fully trained anti-terrorism unit. We...

**Fuyutsuki:** NERV security exists for the sole purpose of defending against terrorism, and our equipment is state of the art, unlike yours.

The Police Commander grunted in frustration.

**Police Commander:** This is your last chance to back out gracefully, before I drag the prime minister into this.

**Fuyutsuki: **By all means call him, I'm sure he will see it our way.

**Police Commander:** We shall see... commander.

Fuyutsuki replaced the phone and faced the rest of the command center with his arms behind his back, the eavesdropping technicians got the hint and scrambled back to work at their stations. Suddenly the door to the center slid open and Misato stepped inside.

**Misato: **What's going on here?

**Fuyutsuki: **Thankyou for being so, prompt captain Katsuragi.

Misato tensed and turned towards the command deck, she immediately stood at attention and saluted.

**Misato:** I'm sorry sir, there was a problem with the fourth child.

**Fuyutsuki:** I see. However it is not appreciated when you think that NERV summons are hoaxes.

**Misato: **My apologies again sir.

**Fuyutsuki:** There will be time for reprimands later captain. We have a more pressing situation.

**Misato:** I have been told sir, but I still don't know what the situation is.

Fuyutsuki regarded the woman for a few moments before looking back at the main screen.

**Fuyutsuki:** As for thirteen-fifty hours today, Tokyo-3 international airport was siezed by terrorists of unknown affiliation.

**Misato (stunned): **What?!

**Fuyutsuki (unfazed):** Those taken hostage included the group of UN inspectors who were on assignment to our facilities and lieutenants Maya Ibuki and Makoto Huyga.

**Misato (thinking): **Hyuga?!

**Fuyutsuki:** You will be transported to our on site command post and act as field commander for the negotiations and if necessary retaking of the airport.

**Misato:** B-but sir, I...I really don't know anything about...

**Fuyutsuki:** You are the best we have captain. You can, and will handle this.

**Misato: **Yes sir.

**Fuyutsuki: **Give her the situation reports.

A young man walked up to Misato and handed her a large folder.

**Fuyutsuki:** Any additional information you require will be available at your command post, your transportation is waiting at gate twenty-three, good luck captain.

**Misato: **T-thankyou sir.

The confused woman slowly made her way out of the control room, cradling the large folder in her arms.

**Bridge Operator 3: **Sir, the police commander is back on the line sir.

**Fuyutsuki (grinning slightly):** Transfer it here.

**Bridge Operator 3:** Yes sir.

Fuyutsuki waited almost longingly for the phone to begin ringing, as it began he quickly snatched it up.

**Police Commander (dryly): **Under special section A-02 of the UN clause on NERV activities I am to transfer command of all operations to NERV.

**Fuyutsuki (smugly):** Thankyou for your cooperation, it is most appreciated. I have already dispatched a field commander to handle the situation directly.

The Police commander growled loudly and hung up, Fuyutsuki slowly replaced the receiver grinning broadly.

**Fuyutsuki: **Give me reports on all available field assets currently deployed, both NERV and non-NERV.

**Bridge Operator 3:** Right away sir!

* * *

**Kensuke:** Hey check this!

Toji popped his head out from the kitchen.

**Toji: **What?

**Kesnuke: **Terrorists have invaded the airport.

**Toji: **You're kidding right?

**Kensuke:** No, it's on the news right now.

**Toji (running to the TV):** No way.

**Kensuke (watching the TV): **Yeah way.

Both boys sat in front of the television completely hypnotized.

**Reporter:** It appears that command has been transferred to the organisation known as NERV.

The shot then changed from the reporter to a purple haired woman being escorted by two dark suited men, the woman appeared to be trying to hide her face behind her red jacket which was emblazoned with the NERV logo.

**Reporter: **Excuse me, excuse me miss, could you tell us...

**Woman:** No comment.

One of the men grabbed the camera lense blocking the shot.

**Toji: **That was Misato Katsuragi.

**Kensuke:** Shinji's guardian?

**Toji:** Yeah, I mean who would forget that babe?

**Kensuke (rubbing his chin):** So if NERV is in command...

The teen began to to climb to his feet.

**Toji:** Where are you going?

**Kensuke:** Home... there's something I gotta do.

**Toji (still watching the TV):** Yeah, okay...

* * *

**Terrorist 1 (into radio): **Negative contacts on ground floor, over.

**Terrorist leader (over radio):** Proceed to second floor.

**Terrorist 1 (into radio): **Acknowledged.

**Terrorist 2:** Hold up.

**Terrorist 1:** What is it?

**Terrorist 2: **We haven't checked in there.

The terrorist pointed his M4 carbine at the tunnel above the still rotating baggage carousel. His companion silently nodded, then they both split off, stealthily creeping up to the tunnel on each side of it, their weapons at the ready. One terrorist lowered his rifle and reached up to the heavy plastic flap, while the other took aim. With perfect precision the first terrorist lifted the flap while the other pointed his rifle inside and fired. The gun was fortunately suppressed and didn't attract any attention as the silenced bullets embedded themselves in the wall at the end of the tunnel.

**Terrorist 2: **Clear.

**Terrorist 1 (into radio):** Moving on.

As the flap came down once more, Hyuga slowly poked his head around the corner of the tunnel.

**Hyuga (looking back around):** They're gone now.

**Rebecca (softly):** So what do we do now?

**Hyuga: **We can't get out the other end, they've sealed up every exit in the airport.

**Rebecca:** Won't the police and the army be outside by now, perhaps even your own people are out there.

**Hyuga:** Maybe, but until they take back the airport, we have to hide otherwise we're both as good as dead.

Rebecca sniffed and nodded. Hyuga tried to give a reassuring smile as he gently cupped Rebecca's chin in his hand.

**Hyuga: **We're going to be okay, I won't let them hurt you.

Suddenly the man's attention was drawn away from comforting the stricken woman when he heard the sound of muffled static.

**Hyuga:** The radio.

**Voice over radio:** Attention lieutenants Hyuga and Ibuki, this is captian Misato Katsuragi of the NERV tactical division, if you can hear me please respond.

**Hyuga (joyous):** It's the captain!

He quickly unclipped his radio from his belt and went to press the talk button before Rebecca snatched the radio from his grasp.

**Hyuga (confused):** What?

**Rebecca:** If they have lieutenant Ibuki, they must have her radio too, they could find out where we are.

Hyuga lowered his head in shame.

**Hyuga: **Not much of a tactical advisor am I?

However Rebecca wasn't listening as the radio crackled back to life.

**Voice: **Your lieutenants are in our custody captain.

**Misato:** May I ask who I am speaking to?

**Voice: **I am the one responsible for the capture of the facility, that is all you need to know.

Misato: I am acting commander of the operation outside. What is it that you want?

**Voice:** Our demands are simple. We know that NERV, as well as every government on the planet has disguised the truth of Second Impact from the populace. We demand that the truth be told and that NERV accepts full and total responsibility for the catastrophe which took place in the year 2000.

**Misato:** So you're asking us to lie?

**Voice: **THIS IS NO LIE WOMAN! YOUR ORGANIZATION MUST BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE FOR ITS ACTIONS!

**Misato: **NERV did not even exist in the year 2000.

**Voice: **The events are linked, don't try to fool me.

**Misato:** I have no authorization to grant such a request, I will talk with my superiors.

**Voice:** I believe you will.

**Rebecca (confused):** What is he talking about?

**Hyuga: **I have no idea either.

**Rebecca (surprised): **You don't?

**Hyuga:** NERV likes to keep secrets from everyone, including those under it's chain of command.

* * *

Misato lowered the radio receiver onto the table before collapsing into her chair.

**Misato (thinking):** Where did they get their information from? I know that second impact was covered up, but what did they mean by 'all the events are linked'? I bet that commander Fuyutsuki knows more than he's letting on.

She sighed.

**Misato (to herself):** I wonder how Shinji is doing.

**Shigeru:** Ma'am, we're getting another transmission, but there's a lot of interference.

**Misato: **Boost signal strength, try and lock onto it's exact frequency.

**Shiergu: **Already underway ma'am.

**Voice:** ...me, repeat, this is lieutenant Makoto Hyuga, can anyone hear me?

**Misato (scooping up the receiver):** Hyuga, yes I can hear you. Are you okay?

**Hyuga:** Barely ma'am, I have UN inspector Rebecca Simmons with me, we evaded capture and are hiding inside the terminal.

**Misato: **Is there anyway in or out?

**Hyuga: **No ma'am, all entrances and exits are sealed up and being watched over the security cameras.

**Misato: **Are you armed?

**Hyuga: **Yes ma'am.

**Misato: **Good, we may need you when the time comes, now can you tell me your exact location?

* * *

Hikari and Asuka walked side by side down one of NERV's many corridors, followed by two men in black suits. It appeared both girls have not spoken a word to each other, but have already engaged in a mental argument of which neither girl has emerged victorious. Finally their journey ends at a white door, it's only marking is a metal plaque with the the numbers 317 inscribed on it.

**Hikari (confused):** Why are we in the medical sector?

**Agent:** Doctor Akagi has requested your appearance.

**Asuka (groaning):** More tests.

**Agent: **The reason has not been specified, please step inside.

The other agent swiped an access card through a nearby reader and the door slid to the side, once the two girls had gone inside, the men stood on either side of the door.

Inside both girls stood just in front of the doorway looking at a group of people dressed in white surrounding a bed. After a few moments the group dispersed leaving only Ritsuko and the unknown patient. Hikari was the first to notice the familiar face.

**Hikari: **Shinji!

The girl rushed quickly to his side.

**Hikari (rubbing Shinji's brow):** Are you okay Shinji?

The young Ikari slowly looked up and tried to manage a smile. Hikari smiled back before reaching out and grasping one of his hands in both of hers. Asuka carefully made her way to the other side of Shinji's bed, her face concerned but not betraying any other deeper sentiments.

**Hikari (turning to Ritsuko): **What's wrong with him?

**Ritsuko (looking up from her clipboard):** Oh girls, you arrived.

**Hikari (annoyed slightly): **What's wrong with Shinji doctor?

**Ritsuko (startled):** Oh yes, well it's only an advanced case of appendicitis.

**Asuka:** WHAT?!

**Ritsuko: **Asuka?

**Asuka:** All he has is a little stomach bug, and you called us all the way down here. God I thought he was dying or something!

**Hikari (shocked):** Asuka, how could you say something like that?!

**Asuka (pointing at Shinji): **Look at him, he looks like he's suffering from cancer or something. He's just a whiny little boy trying to get attention!

**Hikari:** Stop saying those things!

But Asuka had already left the room. Both women finally peeled their eyes away from the door to look at one another.

**Hikari: **Will he be okay doctor?

**Ritsuko: **He's going into surgery in an hour or so, it's all very routine, however if we had got to him a few days later the damage might have been fatal.

**Hikari: **Take care of him.

**Ritsuko: **I would accept no less of myself Hikari.

The girl nodded.

* * *

**Gendo:** This was unexpected.

**Seele 05:** It does not bode well.

**Seele 07: **Their significance is however limited.

**Kihl: **However interference in the scenario must be kept to a minimum. The more people know, the more dangerous they do become.

**Seele 09:** Their outlandish demands must not be met.

**Seele 03:** It would be the undermining of our whole organisation.

**Gendo: **I agree completely. The situation is being handled.

**Kihl: **Has the one responsible been located?

**Gendo: **No, one of the terrorists claims responsibility. This I do not believe.

**Kihl: **And neither do I. You are excused Ikari, the rest of the meeting does not concern you.

The holographic representation disappeared from sight.

**Kihl: **No matter what you believe Ikari, none of this has been our doing.

**Seele 07:** Perhaps there is a traitor in their midst.

**Kihl: **Then we are fortunate that it has occurred sooner, rather than later.

* * *

**Bridge Operator 1 (replacing phone):** Sir, the fourth child is being prepped for surgery.

Fuyutsuki looked up from his assortment of folders and disarranged stacks of paper.

**Fuyutsuki:** Status on the other children?

**Bridge Operator 1: **The second and third are currently under guard in recreation lounge five.

**Fuyutsuki:** Inform their escorts they are not to leave that area under any circumstances without commander Ikari's or my authorization.

**Bridge Operator 1:** Yes sir.

**Fuyutsuki:** Get me captain Katsuragi.

**Bridge Operator 3:** Affirmative sir.

The main screen displayed a blurred and wobbly image as Misato adjusted the camera, finally a clear picture of the woman's face came on screen.

**Fuyutsuki: **Status report.

**Misato: **No change from last check in sir. Lieutenant Hyuga still remains in his current position and the group leader still demands that NERV admits responsibility for it's so called actions.

Fuyutsuki glanced at the mission clock underneath the main screen which reported 1:32:36.

**Fuyutsuki:** Continue to try and negociate with them, see if we can wear them down.

**Misato:** Yes sir.

The communication link severed, yet Fuyutsuki still stared at the blank main screen for a few minutes before returning to his work.

* * *

Kensuke quickly typed the IP address into his Telnet communication device and waited the few excruciating seconds as the software activated, then accessed and validated the entered address, then connected his computer to the remote computer.

**Kensuke:** I hope it's still valid.

Finally the word 'Connected' was broadcast on Kensuke's screen and a chat window was opened, before the boy could even press his first key a message was displayed.

- Good afternoon Kensuke.

- How did you know it was me?

- My IP is static because my terminal is permanently connected to the network, however my connection speeds are vastly   
superior. By the time your terminal has recognized a connection has been validated and established, I had already  
scanned your system and found the marker file I placed there.

- You placed a file in my computer?

- In order to quickly identify you.

- I see. Hey, you have access to NERV files and records don't you?

- I can access them.

- What do they say about the hostage situation at the airport?

- I might be able to do better than just situation reports and transmission scripts.

- What do you mean?

Kensuke started to worry after a minute since he received no reply. As he began typing in a new message a media window popped up on his screen with the word 'Synchronizing' displayed, after a few moments the word disappeared and was replaced with a blurred video image which slowly improved.

**Kensuke:** The NERV command center!

**Fuyutsuki:** Get me captain Katsuragi.

**Bridge Operator 3: **Affirmative sir.

**Fuyutsuki: **Status report.

**Misato: **No change from last check in sir. Lieutenant Hyuga still remains in his current position and the group leader still demands that NERV admits responsibility for it's so called actions.

Fuyutsuki glanced at the mission clock underneath the main screen.

**Fuyutsuki: **Continue to try and negociate with them, see if we can wear them down.

**Misato:** Yes sir.

The picture of Misato blinked off the main screen and everyone in the command center returned to work.

- I told you I could do better.

- Wow. Where did you get that?

- This transmission was recorded less than half an hour ago.

- Won't you get in trouble for sending me this?

- They won't find me.

- You're amazing Rei.

* * *

Rei looked at her feet for a moment as she released a brief smile before returning her gaze to dazzling blue sky of circuit patterns.

* * *

**Asuka (outraged): **What do you mean we can't leave?!

**Agent:** Commander Fuyutsuki has ordered that you two are not to leave this room.

**Asuka: **Why the hell did he order that?!

**Agent:** For your own safety.

Asuka: That's a load of bullshit!

**Agent:** Please cooperate and everything will be much easier for all of us.

**Asuka:** Oh, you'd like that, WOULDN'T YOU?!

Asuka's outburst didn't seem to phase the agents who stood in the doorway to the lounge. Actually it was a rather large room with comfortable looking seats and couches, a large wall mounted television with VCR/DVD hookup, a stereo system in one corner, assorted pinball and arcade machines, a small kitchen containing a fridge and microwave, several large tables coated in magazines, books and board games, it even provided an interesting view of the geofront from the re-enforced Plexiglas viewing windows to the right of the room.

**Hikari:** Well I suppose we can make the best of it until we get let out Asuka.

Asuka grunted slightly and stomped off to flop down in one of the couches before the TV, soon the room was filled with the sounds of channel hopping. Hikari sighed and made her way towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Voice: **Shinji?

**Shinji (groggily):** Huh?

**Voice: **Shinji, are you alright?

**Shinji:** M-Mistao?

Slowly Shinji Ikari opens eyes to find that he is no longer in his hospital room, but rather lying on the couch in Misato's apartment. The boy leans his arms back to gain support so he can sit up.

**Misato (smiling):** Feeling better are we?

**Shinji:** I-I guess so.

**Misato (frowning):** Is something wrong Shinji?

**Shinji (startled):** N-no of course not.

**Misato (frowning further): **Why can't you ever tell me the truth anymore Shinji?

**Shinji:** M-Misato I...

**Misato: **What did I ever do to you? I took you into my home...

_*Flashback*_

**_Misato:_**_ This is your home now._

_Shinji sucked in a breath and took a step forward._

**_Shinji: _**_I-I'm home._

**_Misato (smiling):_**_ Welcome home._

_*End flashback*_

**Misato:** I was your friend...

_*Flashback*_

**_Misato:_**_ Three, two, one, go!_

_Misato and Shinji both make objects with their fists._

**_Misato (grinning):_**_ Sorry Shinji, scissors cuts rock._

_Shinji blushed and lowered his head, while Misato decided to grab him in a headlock and give him a noogie. Soon both  
of them are rolling on the carpet with laughter._

_*End Flashback*_

**Misato:** I was more than your friend, a sister... a mother.

**Shinji: **Mother?

Misato's figure slowly faded out of Shinji's vision before a bright flash of light engulfed the apartment. Shinji stood alone in a white room with no visible entrances or exits.

**Misato's voice:** Why don't you like me Shinji?

**Shinji: **Misato I...

**Misato's voice:** Why don't you trust me Shinji?

**Shinji:** Misato...

**Misato's voice:** Why do you hate me Shinji?

**Shinji:** I-I don't...

**Kensuke's voice:** Shinji, man, how could you hate such a mega-babe like her?

**Shinji:** It's not that I hate her...

**Toji's voice: **I bet she would take a bullet for you too.

**Shinji:**...

**Hikari's voice: **Captain Katsuragi is one of the most nicest and cheerful people you'll ever meet, how could you hate someone so kind?

**Shinji:** It isn't that she is kind that I...

**Asuka's voice:** Or was it all because of me Shinji?

**Shinji:**...

**Asuka's voice:** Did I change everything?

* * *

**Terrorist Leader:** Did you find them?

**Terrorist 1:** Negative sir. A full sweep of the building has turned up nothing.

**Terrorist Leader (into radio):** Has there been activity detected by the security systems?

**Terrorist 2 (over radio):** No sir. All cameras show nothing.

**Terrorist Leader: **Could they have escaped before we could seal the building?

**Terrorist 1:** Possible sir, there was a lot of confusion.

**Terrorist 2 (over radio):** I might have something here sir.

**Terrorist Leader (into radio):** Yes?

**Terrorist 2 (over radio):** The temperature monitor in baggage line two is showing up higher than normal.

**Terrorist Leader (into radio):** Does that mean something?

**Terrorist 2 (over radio):** It is a small enclosed space, but it is still fed by the terminal's internal climate control system. This heat discrepancy could be the result of a malfunction, a leak of some sorts or more likely, some heat generating bodies squeezed up in an enclosed space.

**Terrorist 1:** People...

**Terrorist leader (into radio):** Can you confirm human presence in the line?

**Terrorist 2 (over radio):** Negative sir, visual confirmation is required. Security cameras don't cover that area.

**Terrorist Leader:** Did you check that line properly?!

**Terrorist 1:** Well sir...

**Terrorist Leader:** I'LL TAKE THAT AS A NO! GET BACK TO THAT LINE AND CLEAR IT!

**Terrorist 1 (saluting):** Yes sir!

* * *

**Rebecca: **What's that sound?

**Hyuga (gripping his gun):** I think we've been found out.

**Rebecca: **You can't be serious, there are at least half a dozen men out there armed with automatic weapons. You start shooting and we are both dead, do you want to exchange your life for one of theirs?

**Hyuga:** And if they take us then we might end up dead before NERV infiltrates this place, better to at least take out one defender than none at all.

Rebecca clamped her hand down on the gun.

**Rebecca: **I won't let you do it.

As the thumping of boots on carpet and clacking of weapons and ammo belts drew closer, Hyuga was able to wrestle Rebecca's hand from his gun and inched forward.

**Rebecca (whispering):** Don't do this.

Hyuga ignored the woman's pleas and continued to crawl forward through the tunnel, he came to rest at the junction where he could hear the flap being lifted up and the sound of someone climbing up into the tunnel. Hyuga crawled back slightly and looked back at Rebecca, her eyes still pleading for him not to follow through with his plan, he shook his head and faced forward once more.

**Terrorist 1 (into radio):** Negative contacts so far, proceeding.

As the fatigue clad man reached the junction, he pulled a suppressed pistol from his belt and held it in his right hand as he maneuvered himself to crawl around the corner. As his helmeted head poked around the corner, Hyuga struck him in the head with the butt of his pistol, the blow was not enough to hurt the man but enough to daze him so Hyuga could reach for his pistol. Before the Terrorist could wrestle his gun back from Hyuga's grasp, the NERV technician had managed to aim it at the Terrorist's neck which wasn't covered by body amour. Two suppressed shots later the Terrorist was near death, unable to breathe let alone scream, finally he stopped his feeble struggles and crumpled lifelessly. Hyuga then took the pistol from the Terrorist's hands and crawled forward through the tunnel.

**Terrorist 2 (into radio):** Ryo, are you okay?

Receiving no reply the man tried again.

**Terrorist 2 (into radio):** Ryo?

Cautiously the Terrorist inched his way up to the tunnel access, while pointing his gun he lifted the flap cautiously only to have the rifle snatched from his grasp by Hyuga, but before he could react he was also pulled into the tunnel where another few shots from the silenced pistol ended his life.

* * *

**Hikari:** Tea Asuka?

The annoyed girl casted her eyes up from her TV program to lock with Hikari's.

**Asuka (coldly):** No thanks.

**Hikari (flatly):** Okay...

She turned and walked towards the two agents standing in front of the doorway and offered them the same, both refused as it was not policy to be offered drinks under any circumstances while on duty.

**Hikari (thinking):** It's not like I was going to put sleep pills in their tea or anything.

Sighing Hikari placed the tray containing a teapot and several small cups on one of the tables. She reached over and picked up a magazine before she sat herself down.

**Hikari: **Do you think he is okay... I the surgery must have been completed by now.

She noticed that Asuka seemed to twitch rather violently when she mentioned 'him'. Asuka didn't say anything and continued to watch her program for a few moments more.

**Asuka:** It's appendicitis, he'll be fine.

Hikari decided to test the waters.

**Hikari:** So what's it like... living with Ikari?

Asuka twitched again, but said nothing. Hikari lowered her head to go back to her magazine.

**Asuka (irritated):** I only do it because they force me to, it's not like we sleep together anymore.

**Hikari (shocked): **You slept together?!

Asuka blinked at Hikari's comment then retraced along her conversation and realised her error.

**Asuka (reddening):** It wasn't like that, we slept in the same room but on different beds. For synch training, we have our own rooms.

**Hikari: **So you two don't spend any real time together?

Asuka menacingly turned her head in Hikari's direction.

**Asuka (angered):** We might be teammates but we are far from friends, but at the moment that's more then between you and I. I have to work with you, but I don't have to like it!

**Hikari: **You don't like anyone do you?!

Asuka pulled back at Hikari's snide comment.

_*Flashback*_

**_Asuka:_**_ What's that?_

**_Boy (looking up from his drawing):_**_ Elephant... I think._

_Asuka let out a small giggle._

**_Asuka:_**_ You don't know what you drawing?_

**_Boy (sheepishly):_**_ Um... nope._

_Asuka reached over and drew a squggly tail on the end of the picture._

**_Asuka (giggling):_**_ Now it's a piggy elephant._

_The boy added a pair of wings to the drawing_

**_Boy (laughing):_**_ Birdy, piggy elephant... a pelephanty!_

**_Asuka (giggling):_**_ You're fun, I like you._

**_Boy (laughing):_**_ I like you too._

_Both children continued to laugh as they worked on their drawings._

_*End Flashback*_

**Asuka: **I do too!

**Hikari: **Name one.

**Asuka: **His name is... its... shiesse!

**Hikari: **Why am I not surprised.

**Asuka (snarling):** You may need all your pathetic little friends, but I'm just fine the way I am!

**Hikari (sipping her tea): **Sure Asuka, sure.

Asuka saw the glare that Hikari cast at her before returning to her tea.

* * *

**Rebecca:** This isn't going to work. They've probably already know two of them are dead and are sending the rest to kill us.

**Hyuga (slipping on a helmet): **We've come too far to go back now.

**Rebecca (sighing):** Right, you've committed us.

**Hyuga (putting on gloves):** I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this.

Rebecca noticed Hyuga's shaking hands as he fumbled with the gloves.

**Rebecca:** Looks like you're pretty sorry for dragging yourself into this.

The man looked at his shaking hands.

**Hyuga: **W-well this is our only shot. I have to shutdown the security system in order to get a team in here without the SSDF blowing a hole in the side of the terminal.

**Rebecca: **I still wish it hadn't come to this.

**Hyuga:** They found us once, they could do it again. This is our only shot. Just check in with captain Katsuragi every ten minutes so she knows you're still here.

**Rebecca (startled):** You're not telling her of your plan?!

**Hyuga: **It would only give her a chance to say no.

**Rebecca: **I guess I understand.

**Hyuga: **Wish me luck.

**Rebecca:** I'll be praying for a miracle.

Hyuga turned and began to crawl back towards the entrance.

**Voice (over radio):** Kenada, Ryo, do you copy over?

Hyuga stopped and searched through his vest pockets looking for any semblance of a radio.

**Voice (over radio):** Kenada, Ryo, do you copy over?

After a fruitless search in over eight pockets, Hyuga finally realised there was a microphone inside the helmet and a small device in his pants pocket to trigger it.

**Hyuga (muffling his voice):** Ah, Kenada here. There was nothing in here, must have been a malfunction.

**Voice (over radio):** Where's Ryo?

**Hyuga (into radio):** He exited first to go to the bathroom.

**Voice (over radio):** You let him go alone?!

**Hyuga (into radio):** I'll catch up with him.

**Voice (over radio):** See that you do!

**Hyuga (into radio): **Copy that.

* * *

**Fuyutsuki: **Recall technician Hyuga immediately!

**Misato:** I can't sir, he's operating on a different frequency altogether. If we did find his frequency he must be working on the terrorist band and we'd tip them off to subterfuge.

**Fuyutsuki:** This stunt he has pulled may escalate the situation further!

**Misato:** I know sir, but it might be the chance we need.

**Fuyutsuki:** Explain yourself captain.

**Misato:** His liaison, UN inspector Rebecca Simmons has told us that he intends to shut down the security system. We could use that to our advantage to slip a team in using stealth tactics.

**Fuyutsuki:** If he fails however, it is certain that the terrorists will resort to more drastic measures.

**Misato: **We can't be sure, there are too many probables in this situation.

The sub-commander casted his eyes back to the mission clock which read 2:04:32.

**Fuyutsuki: **Prepare two teams for stealth entry.

**Misato: **Understood sir.

* * *

**Shinji: **Misato Katsuragi, I didn't know what to make of her the first time I met her.

_*Flashback*_

**_Misato (pouting):_**_ You're not as cute as I thought you'd be._

**_Shinji: _**_Well you're not as mature as I thought you'd be._

_*End Flashback*_

**Shinji:** At first it was a relationship based purely on respect. She was my commanding officer, I was her subordinate.

_*Flashback*_

**_Misato (crossing her arms):_**_ Get inside._

_*End Flashback*_

**Shinji:** Then my guardian...

_*Flashback*_

**_Misato (smiling): _**_You'll be coming home with me._

**_Shinji (startled): _**_W-what?_

**_Misato: _**_Through the power vested in NERV I, Misato Katsuragi have legally become your guardian Shinji Ikari._

_*End Flashback*_

**Shinji: **She became something even more than that; a friend, a sister... a mother. Those were happy times.

**Misato's voice: **Then what changed you Shinji?

**Asuka's voice:** It was because of me wasn't it?

**Shinji:** Yes it was, you ruined everything!

Suddenly a boy who looked exactly like Shinji appeared opposite the confused teenager.

**Shinji 2: **That's not true. Things changed because you let them change.

**Shinji:** I didn't change, I never change... everyone else does.

**Misato's voice:** Do you really believe that Shinji?

**Shinji (holding his head):** YES! I'm still a coward, I'm still pathetic and weak!

**Misato's voice:** Would a coward stand in the way of a robot which was going to explode?

**Shinji: **You told me that I wouldn't get hurt.

**Misato's voice:** But do you remember what you said?

**Shinji: **I...

_*Flashback*_

**_Shinji: _**_Not for Eva, I meant for you!_

_*End Flashback*_

**Misato's voice: **You cared for me then, don't you care now?

**Shinji:** I... I do care about you.

**Misato's voice:** Then why do you push me away?

**Shinji: **Because if I care, I will abandoned.

**Misato's voice:** I wouldn't abandon you.

**Shinji 2: **Mother did, father did, when Asuka arrived, Misato did!

**Asuka's voice: **Shinji couldn't compete with me, he didn't deserve to live with Misato.

**Shinji 2:** Only the best are worth something, only the best are cared about.

**Shinji: **I believed that. And it hurt.

**Misato's voice: **It was a misguided judgment.

**Shinji: **It still hurt!

**Misato's voice: **You must learn to place your trust in others otherwise how can you ever feel accepted?

**Shinji:** I... can't.

* * *

Hyuga tried to walk at a regular pace, trying to create the illusion that he was totally under control. However every time he saw a surveillance camera he had to restrain himself from not jumping with fright.

**Voice (over Radio):** Is everything okay there?

**Hyuga (into radio): **Uh, yeah, why?

**Voice (over radio): **The toilets are at the other end of the building.

**Hyuga (into radio):** Right.

**Voice (over radio):** Well hustle it up, Kenji isn't going to like you two dawdling around.

**Hyuga (beginning to jog): **Yeah, copy.

* * *

**Bridge Operator 2: **Sir, I know that you don't need anymore bad news but...

**Fuyutsuki: **Speak lieutenant.

**Bridge Operator 2: **The Magi have just picked up a faint blue pattern outside the city near Mt Asuma.

**Fuyutsuki: **Can angel activity be confirmed?

**Bridge Operator 2:** There are no visual confirmations of this data and the pattern is holding at Mt Asuma.

**Bridge Operator 1:** I just received a call from the Mt Asuma geological station. They are reporting an unusual anomaly in the volcano.

**Fuyutsuki: **It's in the volcano?

**Bridge Operator 1:** The Magi give a probability of sixty-six percent on that hypothesis.

**Fuyutsuki: **We need more precise figures than that. Assemble a team with the correct detection equipment and deploy them at the monitoring station.

**Bridge Operator 1:** Affirmative.

**Fuyutski: **Summon doctor Akagi from the medical wing and inform her of the presant situation.

**Bridge Operator 2: **Roger.

Fuyutsuki sat back down at his place and turned to a red phone on the desk. He picked it up and waited as the phone began to automatically ring, on exactly the fourth ring it was answered.

**Gendo (over phone):** Yes?

**Fuyutsuki (into phone):** A new situation has developed. The presence of an angel has been detected at Mt Asuma. I have dispatched a team to confirm this.

**Gendo (over phone): **And the presant status of our other situation?

**Fuyutsuki (into phone):** A more disturbing development has occurred. It seems one of our bridge technicians has gone on the offensive inside the terminal.

**Gendo (over phone):** This may prove useful.

**Fuyutsuki (over phone): **But the risk is too great, if he is caught the situation may very well end in a slaughter.

**Gendo (over phone):** Indeed.

Fuyutsuki was about to reply when the line went dead. Slowly the sub-commander replaced the phone, but never took his eyes off it.

* * *

**Hyuga (into radio): **He isn't in here.

**Voice (over radio):** WHAT?!

**Hyuga (into radio):** I-I dunno where he went, but he isn't in here.

**Voice (over radio): **Get back up here, help me run through these recordings. If we don't find him Kenji with leave us both behind!

**Hyuga (thinking): **Out of the frying pan...

**Voice (over radio): **MOVE!

* * *

**Ritsuko:** Drop the probe another hundred meters.

**Probe controller 1: **Affirmative.

**Probe controller 2:** Ma'am you're sending the probe too deep, another hundred meters and it will exceed it's crush limit.

**Ritsuko:** You requested our presence here, this is imperative to confirm the location of the angel.

The scientist turned to her laptop and began working on some small calculations.

**Ritsuko: **Based on the lava current data, the anomaly should be within the next thirty to fifty meters.

**Probe controller 1:** Anomaly in sight.

**Ritsuko: **Start analysis.

**Probe controller 1:** Roger.

**Probe controller 2: **The probe is imploding!

The control room looked on as the probe status meter went from green, to yellow, to red. A dull buzzing sounded through the room as the words 'Probe crushed' were displayed on all the surrounding monitors.

**Ritsuko: **Did you get the data?

**Probe controller 1:** Barely. The pattern is blue.

**Ritsuko:** Get me NERV command.

* * *

**Fuyutsuki: **So what exactly are we look at here doctor?

Ritsuko walked around the edge of the large videocreen embedded in the floor which was displaying a type of X-ray photograph of some alien being inside a black egg.

**Ritsuko:** This is our angel sir.

**Fuyutsuki:** Not exactly a menacing looking fellow is he?

**Ritsuko:** Our best guess is that this is some type of chrysalis form which proceeds the adult stage, which we are more... familiar with.

**Fuyutsuki: **Can you determine when it might... hatch so to speak?

**Ritsuko:**At first that seemed impossible, but our energy readings taken at the time the angel was found showed that it seemed to be releasing energy into the lava. When the probe first made some type of contact it recorded an energy spike but not as severe.

**Fuyutsuki:** So when it's energy is depleted...

**Ritsuko:** It will 'hatch'. We have no idea what it's energy limits are, however with the graph the Magi have been able to devise from the two readings, we have extrapolate and at best guess is we have four hours give or take.

**Fuyutsuki:** Four hours to do exactly what doctor?

**Ritsuko:** To capture the angel sir.

**Fuyutsuki: **Did I hear you correctly?

**Ritsuko: **This is our first chance to capture a live specimen with minimal risk sir.

**Fuyutsuki: **You just told me we have four hours before the angel hatches. It will take at least that long to setup and catch it.

**Ritsuko: F**our hours if it remains in the volcano. Why did we find the angel in a volcano of all places, the lava and extreme head must act as a catalyst of some sort. I'm guessing that if it is removed from the lava it's energy release will either stop or slow to negligible levels.

**Fuyutsuki:** I don't like your hypothesis one bit doctor, but it is not my decision. Captain!

Another man in an official NERV uniform turned towards Fuyutsuki and saluted.

**Captain:** Yes sir!

**Fuyutsuki:** Take command of the situation already in progress until my return. I have some more pressing matters.

**Captain:** Affirmative sir.

**Fuyutsuki:** The rest of you return to your stations, except for you doctor. We have someone to see.

* * *

**Hyuga (thinking): **Finally.

**Hyuga (into radio):** I'm outside.

**Voice (over radio): **Okay, I'll unlock the door.

Hyuga turned quickly and pointed his MP-10 down the stairway.

**Hyuga (to himself): **Great, I'm hearing things.

The man turned around again as the sound of a doorcatch coming undone. Finally the door opened and another armored man stood before him, Hyuga had to fight his urged to pull the trigger right there and then.

**Terrorist:** Woah easy!

Huyga noticed his error nervously slung his rifle on his shoulder and stepped inside.

**Terrorist: **Okay, you take bank one and I'll take bank two. Rewind the tapes about twenty minutes and keep your eyes peeled. Hyuga nodded.

* * *

**Gendo: **An offensive?

**Ritsuko: **That is my plan sir.

**Gendo: **You do realise the consequences of such a plan.

**Ritsuko: **I do.

**Gendo: **Then I see no reason to impede this plan.

**Fuyutsuki: **Ikari, this is insane! What happened in Antarctica...

**Gendo: **Will not happen here. I have complete... faith in doctor Akagi's abilities.

**Fuyutsuki: **I will not be a part of this plan in any form.

**Gendo: **Your protest is duely noted. You may resume your presant assignment.

**Fuyutsuki: **Of course.

As the elderly man began to walk out of the office, Gendo turned to Ritsuko who was still standing before his desk.

**Gendo:** You are authorised to carry out your plan, but failure is not an option.

**Ritsuko: **No sir.

Once certain that Fuyutsuki was out of the massive room Gendo stared directly into Ritsuko's eyes.

**Gendo:** How are the second and fourth children's bloodwork?

**Ritsuko:** I have a more recent sample from Shinji today but the evidence is clear, the neural agent is losing it's potency rapidly.

**Gendo:** Schedule more boosters.

**Ritsuko:** It's not as easy as you assume. We cannot supplement their systems full of the agent, introducing more would be a very short fix because their bodies would learn to break through it faster.

**Gendo:** Have you determined why this is happening?

**Ritsuko:** LCL sir. It acts as a neural stimulant and seems to assist the cells of the body with cleaning brain neurons. Asu... the second child has had a lot longer exposure to LCL so her case is obviously more advanced, yet Shinji seems to be rapidly catching up with her.

**Gendo:** Can you explain this?

**Ritsuko:** Not at this stage.

**Gendo:** What would they be experiencing?

**Ritsuko:** Scattered memory traces, they might be able to remember situations but not names or faces.

Gendo said nothing.

**Ritsuko:** Of course we could always try them on be third generation of the substances, I'm sure it might be able to stave off...

**Gendo:** It will not be required.

**Ritsuko:** Sir?

**Gendo:** The use of the agent has been successful enough, by the time anything potent returns the scenario will be too late to stop.

**Ritsuko:**...

* * *

**SEELE 07: **An A-17? You wish to mount an offensive against the 8th angel?

**Gendo: **That is correct.

**SEELE 03:** No. The events that occurred in the year 2000 tell us that the price is too great.

**SEELE 05:** It is too early for man and angel to come into contact once again.

**Gendo:** However we successfully capture the angel, our other goals can be advanced greatly.

**Kihl: **The risks outweigh the benefits in this course Ikari.

**Gendo: **Nothing can outweigh the benefits of the project.

**Kihl: **It has been altered too much already, with the loss of the Yansa type and the threat of public exposure, toying with the schedule risks the contamination of the whole project.

**Gendo: **The Yansa type is being resurrected, those trying to uncover us shall die at our hands. This is our chance to seize what will bring us closer to what we seek.

**Kihl: **You walk a very fine line Ikari. Failure will not be accepted in any form.

The twelve monoliths vanished from Gendo's view, yet he continued to sit at his illuminated desk.

**Gendo: **I know the consequences of failure in this case all too well.

* * *

**Hikari (stunned):** What?

**Asuka (excited):** Another angel? Where? When do we leave?

**Ritsuko: **We detected it in Mt Asuma.

**Hikari: **The volcano?

**Ritsuko: **Apparently it needs the extreme heat in order mature. We plan to capture it.

**Asuka: **Are you crazy? Those things try to kill us and you want to catch it?!

**Hikari:** I'm with Asuka on this one doctor Akagi.

**Ritsuko:** Once we remove the angel from the lava we predict it will stop it's maturing process, so at the moment it's in no form to fight.

**Asuka (crossing her arms):** It still sounds crazy to me.

**Ritsuko: **Oh so I guess you don't want to take lead on this mission then?

**Asuka (exhilarated): **Me? Really?

**Ritsuko: **Well the equipment we have to utilise in order for an Eva to survive the extreme pressure and heat has only been standardised for use with a production model Eva, only unit two can carry out the operation.

Asuka grinned.

**Ritsuko: **However with Shinji still in recovery from surgery Hikari is our only other pilot. Unit zero shall be  
transported to Mt Asuma to act as backup.

**Asuka:** But you said the prototype can't use the anti-heat gear!

**Ritsuko:** There are other contingencies to be thought of, not just the diving part of the operation.

**Asuka: **Yes ma'am.

**Ritsuko:** Both of you suit up, we don't have much time.

* * *

- Another angel? Where?

- It has been detected at Mt Asuma. Unit's 2 and 0 are responding.

- Where's Shinji?

- Records show he is in the medical bay.

- Is he hurt?

- He was suffering from acute appendicitis, he came out of surgery an hour ago. He is stable.

- That's good to know. Do you have any details on the angel.

- They are very vague and incomprehensible at this time. I do have a picture however.

Kensuke eagerly waited as the high definition image downloaded onto his hard drive.

* * *

Kaji studied his surroundings carefully, he took notice of large building before him. It was the railcar housing station for the cars that traveled the mountain ranges around Tokyo-3, the two story concrete structure stuck out like a sore thumb in the greenery but still there was no-one around anyway after the declaration of an A-17. Cautiously he made was up to the main door with one hand inside his jacket, he twisted the doorknob and found it had already been opened. Carefully he made his way inside.

**Kagi (sarcastically): **Now if I could only find a lightswitch.

**Ami (from the shadows):** Oh I don't think there will be any need.

**Kagi: **Well the lady is always right.

**Ami:** Isn't captain Katsuragi enough for you?

**Kagi:** Doing a little spying of your own I see.

**Ami:** Remember, we women always did make the better spies Ryougi.

**Kaji (grinning):** Of course.

**Ami: **However, there are more important things right now. An A-17 has been declared, and I thought only your dear captain would have enough guts to do something like that.

**Kaji: **Obviously not. It seems I underestimated the drive of Ritsuko.

**Ami:** Understandable, she has never been one to deviate from NERV protocol before. I think you'll have to keep a closer eye on her.

**Kaji (smiling): **Perfect.

**Ami:** I wouldn't be so happy if I were you, afterall if Akagi's... ambition overrides her rational decisions we could very have another second impact to deal with.

**Kaji:** I don't think that she or NERV as an organisation are that arrogant.

The two pause while the dull roar of a helicopter passes overhead.

**Ami: **Which brings me to my next point. The terrorist takeover at Tokyo-3 international airport. Afterall NERV does operate under special security clauses that prevent public, commercial and governmental prosecution we have no idea why they would take command of such a task that is way out of their operating capability. Their cover story is that they assume responsibility for the UN inspectors delegated to them.

**Kaji:** Well it's not a big secret that they're demanding the truth behind Second Impact and what role NERV played with that little piece of history.

**Ami:** You mean the committee might have put them up to this?

**Kaji: **No, I think NERV is acting on their own on this one, probably more a case of protecting ones own interests. As for SEELE...

**Ami: **A possible connection to either NERV or the terrorists, well we have to know which.

**Kaji:** I thought you might say that. But you know on a side note, commander Fuyutsuki seems to be doing a rather relaxed attempt at commanding the whole operation.

**Ami: **Well I beielve that captain Katsuragi was given designation as field commander, therefore not every decision would come across him. Afterall he has some even more pressing problems to occur with now.

**Kaji (distantly):** True enough.

**Ami: **What's the matter, don't trust him?

**Kaji: **Fuyutsuki... knows things, but how much and in what detail he doesn't let on. Otherwise I don't really see him in the sub-commander position.

**Ami: **Keep those thoughts on hold, there are more important issues here at the moment.

**Kaji (smiling): **Anything to keep you happy.

* * *

**Misato:** Any transmission yet?

**Shigeru:** It's been silent since Hyuga reached the security station.

**Misato: **Have both assault teams prepare to make entry.

**Shigeru:** Roger.

**Misato (to herself):** We can only hope that his plans coincide with ours.

* * *

Kensuke sat cross legged on the lightly padded floor of the shelter, his laptop already open and in the process of booting up. While he was waiting he took a look around, the shelter wasn't very full but people were still filing in, he noticed a couple that went to his school and a few other families he had been with during a previous attack but that was all. Grumpily he returned to his laptop which was now prompting him for a password, his hands flew over the keys typing the 10 character string in mere seconds.

**Kensuke (thinking): **Just when things get interesting the attack alarm sounds. I just hope that I got everything transferred.

In his default text editor he browsed the log entries of his chat sessions till he found the one he marked #rei2 and opened it, before him was the chat log of just previously.

**Kensuke (thinking):** Yes! And now...

He then opened his picture editing software and browsed to his ghost hidden directory and typed in the access password to reveal a folder marked 'NERV' which he opened and then browsed the picture files until he reached 'Angel5.jpg' and opened it. There the high definition picture of the angelic chryalsis was displayed on his screen. Kensuke minimised the screen then took a look back at his chat log and he reviewed Rei's last entry.

- They propose to use D-type equipment to send an Evangelion into the volcano.

**Kensuke (thinking):** What's D-type equipment. I've heard of B-type...

_*Flashback*_

**_Captain: _**_Oh dear lord it's using the B-type equipment!_

**_Misato: _**_Asuka, remember that means you can't fight underwater!_

_*End Flashback*_

**Kensuke (thinking):** So different conditions determine an Eva's fighting equipment. So B-type must be used for land combat, but what about A and C, one of them must be used for water based attacks. But if they're going to drop an Eva into a searing hot volcano D-type must be something that can function in very high temperature situations. But how many different types could there be?

The boy opened another text document.

Questions

1. What are the specifics of D-type equipment?  
2. How many types of equipment (A to D to ...) are there for Evangelions?  
3. What are the specifics of those types of equipment?  
4. Why do Evangelions require different types of battle equipment.

He pressed save on his document then went back to reviewing the chat session.

* * *

**Voice (over radio):** Takuma!

**Takuma (into radio): **Yes sir!

**Voice (over radio): **Where are Kenada and Ryo?

**Takuma (into radio): **Ryo has gone missing, Kenada is here with me trying to find out what happened to him.

While the terrorist was talking on the radio, Hyuga took the opportunity to sneak a glance at his control panel, he felt the butterflies in his stomach begin to return as he saw the replay of his two victims walking towards the baggage line. Slowly Hyuga inched his way towards the control bank, with one hand on his pistol.

**Voice (over radio): **This is unacceptable I'm on my way!

**Takuma (into radio): **A-affirmative.

The terrorist took his hand off his transceiver and turned around.

**Takuma:** Now you've done it, we're both in... what are you doing?!

The terrorist reached forward and grabbed Hyuga's hand and turned his attention to the monitor which showed two terrorists enter the tunnel and only one emerge.

**Takuma (reaching for his sidearm): **You're not...

However Hyuga had been tensed up for that occurrence and had already upholstered his pistol and pressed it to the terrorist's unprotected neck while moving around behind him.

**Hyuga: **Make a move or a sound and you get it, understand me?

**Takuma: **Y-yeah.

**Voice (on other side of door):** Takuma, open the door!

**Takuma (whispering): **You won't make it out of here alive.

**Hyuga (whispering): **Then neither will you.

The terrorist gulped and pulled forward slightly.

**Hyuga (whispering):** Don't.

The man on the other side of the door began bashing against the thin metal of the door.

**Voice (on other side of door):** Takuma, open the door immediately!

Without warning the terrorist let out a loud scream which ended with a slight gurgling after Hyuga punctured his larynx with two bullets.

**Hyuga (to himself): **Stupid idiot.

Before Hyuga could react a volly of bullets punctured the door and embedded themselves in Hyuga's body amour, knocking the man to the ground. The door smashed in as the man outside kicked it in and Hyuga quickly found his helmet removed and a gun pressed against his temple. Hyuga slowly reached down to his radio and pressed the channel button three times before holding down the talk button.

**Terrorist:** Who are you?!

**Hyuga (dazed):** L-lieutenant Makoto Hyuga.

**Terrorist:** You killed three of my men!

Hyuga didn't speak. The terrorist growled and clubbed Hyuga with the butt of his gun before placing it back against his temple.

**Terrorist: **You're still hiding that other UN woman aren't you?!

Hyuga didn't respond, again he was clubbed.

**Terrorist: **You think you're so very smart don't you? Well your arrogance has condemned everyone here!

* * *

**Shigeru (putting down his headset):** Ma'am, you might want to hear this.

The NERV tactical pressed a headphone to the side of her ear, slowly her face turned white from shock.

**Misato (whispering): **Hyuga...

**Shigeru:** What do we do now?

Misato let the headset drop to the table.

**Shigeru: **Ma'am?

**Misato:** ...

**Shigeru: **Ma'am?!

**Misato:** Oh, I...Hyuga is in trouble. Reconfigure the entry teams prepared for dynamic entry.

**Shigeru: **Roger.

**Misato:** Get me commander Fuyutsuki.

* * *

**Fuyutsuki: **Do not enter, that is a direct order captain.

**Misato: **But if we wait any longer...

Fuyutsuki glanced at the mission lock which now read 3:36:58.

**Fuyutsuki:** This could be a ploy captain.

**Misato: **But if Hyuga ...

**Fuyutsuki:** I have no intention of ending this in a violent gunbattle. We will get them to come out peacefully. Technician Hyuga has upset the current situation, we can only hope that this does not escalate further than it already has.

**Misato:** We've come to far for a peaceful resolution sir, we have to act soon or there will be no-one left to save!

**Fuyutsuki: **How can you know that?!

**Misato:** How can you know this will end the way you want it?!

**Fuyutsuki:** ...you will hold your position captain. Is that UNDERSTOOD?!

**Misato (angrily):** Yes... SIR.

The picture of Misato blinked off the main screen.

**Fuyutsuki (rubbing his forehead aggressively):** This can't get any worse.

* * *

Misato dropped back into her seat defeated. She looked over at the bank of radios Shigeru was presently working at and slammed her fist down on the adjacent table, knocking several files off.

**Misato (thinking):** Just don't get yourself killed now Hyuga.

* * *

**Asuka: **This heat resistant plugsuit doesn't feel much different from our regular ones, a little bit thicker maybe.

**Ritsuko (looking at her clipboard): **Press your left wrist switch.

**Asuka:** Okay.

Before the girl knew what was happening, her suit had expanded to rather gigantic proportions.

**Asuka (shocked): **Gott in Himmel!

Hikari turned from her locker to see the spectacle, her eyes went wide for a few moments before she burst out laughing.

**Asuka: **HEY SHUTUP. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE LAUGHING!

**Hikari (still giggling):** P-perhaps not...b-but it's just so...f-funny.

Asuka continued to glare at Hikari while even Ritsuko stifled a small laugh.

**Asuka (crossing her arms):** I'm not going out in public like this. This is the type of thing you have Shinji for.

**Hikari: **If you remember correctly, he's unconscious at the moment.

**Asuka (turning to Ritsuko):** Hikari gets one of these...suits too right?

**Ritsuko: **Of course. You both must have the best protection we can provide.

**Asuka (grinning): **Suit up... dear friend.

**Ritsuko:** However, Hikari doesn't need hers activated while remaining in the backup role.

**Asuka: **WHAT?!

**Hikari (smiling):** Well it looks like you're the only one making a fashion statement today Asuka.

Asuka hung her head in defeat while Ritsuko finally looked up from her clipboard.

**Ritsuko:** Unit two should be ready by now.

* * *

**Asuka (horrified): **THAT's my unit two? The poor thing.

Asuka heard Hikari begin to giggle again, she tried to turn around sharply but it was fairly impossible in her enlarged state. The pure effort of Asuka trying to turn was enough to send Hikari into another fit of full blown laughter, both at Asuka's movement and at the hazsuited Evangelion.

**Asuka (agitated): **This isn't funny!

**Hikari (still giggling):** N-no, it's s-serious!

Asuka turned red from both anger and embarrassment, she felt all the eyes the technicians and other assorted personnel in the hangar looking down and laughing at her.

**Asuka (stomping towards the elevator):** Let's get this going!

**Asuka (grumbling to herself):** First chance I get I'm squashing doctor Akagi with my unit two...

Hikari wouldn't help but grin at Asuka's verbal list of revenge subjects during the ride up.

* * *

**Terrorist: **Where is she?!

Again Hyuga's face met with the butt of the man's pistol.

**Terrorist:** WHERE IS THE WOMAN?!

Another blow to the head.

**Terrorist:** Fine. We do it the hard way then.

The terrorist let go of Hyuga's lapels causing the half conscious man to drop heavily onto his back. The terrorist then keyed the cross terminal communications system and plugged in a microphone.

**Terrorist (into radio):** Bring me a few... volunteers.

* * *

**Asuka (arrogantly):** There has to some more graceful way to travel you know. I mean being slung under these rickety deathtraps isn't very fitting for something as prestigious as an Eva.

She turned her head to the open comm window displaying Hikari's face.

**Asuka (grinning):** Well maybe fitting for you and your rust bucket prototype.

**Hikari: **And what would you suggest is fitting transport?

**Asuka: **If only that hadn't been so skimpy with the funding our Eva's could have had wings in order to soar into battle under their own power.

**Hikari (frowning):** Is that all you care about, making a show?

**Asuka: **Anything with as much power as Eva needs to be presented properly.

**Hikari: **You can be so full of it sometimes.

**Asuka: **Take that back!

**Hikari: **You have GOT to be kidding. Only a stuck up bitch would start complaining on how we get to a fight or another.

**Asuka: **You just haven't any respect for your Eva!

**Hikari:** I think it's you who doesn't respect your Eva, you treat it like doll.

**Asuka: **It's a machine, nothing more.

**Hikari:** You'd like to think so wouldn't you...

Asuka was taken back by Hikari's statement, but just as she was going to ask what she had meant by it, another communications window opened up on her monitor.

**Ritsuko:** That's enough both of you. You both have been tasked with a very critical mission and we expect the utmost professionalism used while carrying that mission out. To that end, you both are not just being asked to work together, you are being ordered to work together.

**Asuka:** But I'm the one performing the capture, why do I need her?

**Ritsuko:** Chaos theory suggests that if it can go wrong, it will go wrong. By having backup we can reduce those risks if a contingency plan has to be formed.

**Asuka (thinking):** Why is everyone so scared of what could happen?

**Ritsuko: **And besides you two had to work together sometime. I would suggest that instead of bickering that you focus on the task at hand.

With that the communication window blinked off.

**Hikari:** Well she didn't have to be so rude about it.

* * *

**Voice: **Why can't you trust anymore?

**Shinji:** Because if I trust someone, they end up hurting me.

**Voice:** Can you really live your life without placing your trust in someone?

**Shinji: **I can try!

**Voice: **Do really believe that?

**Shinji: **I can believe what I want.

**Voice: **So you'll spend your life wondering what could be?

**Shinji:**...

Asuka suddenly appeared behind the boy.

**Asuka:** Do you know how stupid that sounds?

**Shinji:** I...

**Asuka: **So afraid of contact that you'll watch from afar!

**Shinji: **Eva forced me to change.

**Asuka: **You're blaming Eva now, geeze you are stupid!

**Shinji: **I never used to care if others existed around me or not... since I came here I...

Just like Asuka, Misato appeared out of thin air, except on the other side of Shinji.

**Misato:** Began to appreciate having others around?

**Shinji: **Yes.

**Misato:** We trust you with our lives Shinji.

**Shinji:**...

**Misato:** Isn't that enough?

**Shinji:**...

**Misato: **Why can't you trust us?

**Shinji:** I want to...

The boy looked at his feet and sighed.

**Shinji: **I really want to...

* * *

Hyuga returned to consciousness to see a number of UN delegates he had previously met being filed into the room, escorted by another masked guard. He slowly turned his aching head to see his captor pointing a gun at a man's head while holding a microphone in his other hand.

**Terrorist (in english): **Attention inspector Simmons. I now have in my custody NERV technician Makoto Hyuga, along with the rest of the airport patronage. However I have someone who would like to say a few words.

**Michael (in english):** R-Rebecca... give y-yourself up.

**Terrorist (in english):** And why should she do that?

**Michael (in english):** B-because... you're pointing a g-gun at me.

**Terrorist (in english):** You have one minute to show yourself, or he dies.

* * *

Rebecca cowered in the dim light of the access line, holding the radio as if it was her only anchor in a sea of despair. Hyuga had been caught, possibly killed and now the terrorists were threatening to kill the people which she had worked with for several years. She knew she was in over her head.

**Rebecca (into radio): **Captain Katsuragi?

**Misato (over radio):** Is everything alright Miss Simmons?

**Rebecca (into radio): **It isn't. Hyuga has been caught now they want me to come out or they will start shooting hostages.

**Misato (over radio): **Under no circumstances do you come out, do you hear me?

**Rebecca (into radio): **But they'll kill Michael in less than a minute!

**Mistao (over radio): **And if you do come out they'll kill both you and him!

**Rebecca (into radio):** You can't know that!

**Misato (over radio): **Do you really want to take that risk?!

**Terrorist (over loudspeaker - in english):** Fifteen seconds left...

**Michael (over loudspeaker - in english): **For god sakes Rebecca, do what he says!

**Misato (over radio): **Don't do it!

**Rebecca:** I...

**Terrorist (over loudspeaker - in english): **Ten, nine, eight, seven, six...

**Michael (over loudspeaker - in english): **REBECCA PLEASE!

**Terrorist (over loudspeaker - in english):** ...three, two, one... good-bye.

The sound of the gunshot rang through the terminal, echoing all around Rebecca in her confined space. She heard the cries of the others who were with the terrorist before they were suddenly silenced.

**Terrorist (over loudspeaker - in english): **We start again in that case. You have another minute to surrender yourself.

**Misato (over radio):** Miss Simmons? Miss Simmons please respond...

However Rebecca had long since dropped the radio and curled up into a tight ball.

**Rebecca (crying): **Forgive me Michael...

* * *

**Technician (over loudspeaker):** Maneuvering Evangelion unit two to the drop point.

The large travel system groaned as it drew the large frame of the Eva out to suspend it over the volcano. Even at that height and despite the hazmat suit, Asuka could still feel a slight tingle in her feet. However the girl's attention was distracted by a loud roaring overhead. Asuka looked up as far as the Eva's neck would allow and saw dozens of silver shapes in the sky circling the area.

**Asuka: **What are all these aircraft doing here?

**Ritsuko (over radio):** Just another contingency plan.

**Asuka (narrowing her eyes): **What exactly do you mean by that?

**Ritsuko (over radio):** They are ordered to destroy the angel using N2 depth charges should the operation fail.

**Asuka (shocked):** Are you serious?!

**Ritsuko:** It is the only way this operation would be allowed. You wanted this assignment remember, the opportunity window is closing so you're our only option.

**Asuka (grumbling):** Yeah, yeah.

Despite her grumbling Asuka let a small grin pass after hearing the words 'you're our only option'.

**Asuka (to herself):** When it comes to the wire, those idiots Shinji and Hikari just don't stand a chance against me.

**Technician (over loudspeaker):** Beginning operation.

Slowly the giant winch holding the Eva began to move and the Eva descended towards the molten depths.

**Asuka (to herself): **Oh man talk about hot.

The girl then looked up from the bottom of the plug to face the communication window displaying Hikari's face.

**Asuka (grinning): **Just sit back and watch how a pro does it.

**Hikari (sarcastically):** Oh how I am humbled by your greatness pilot Sohryu.

Asuka looked up at the rim of the volcano where she could see Unit zero looking out over the edge. Her smile grew broader as she descended into the lava.

**Asuka (to herself): **You will be.

* * *

A third gunshot silenced another person's cries before the terrorist once again demanded Rebecca's appearance.

**Terrorist (over loudspeaker - in english): **It seems I have run out of volunteers. Oh, it seems I still have one left. Please tell our guest your name.

There was silence, then a muffled sound of a struggle.

**Terrorist (over loudspeaker - in english): **Answer!

**Voice (over loudspeaker - strained):** M-Makoto Hyuga.

**Terrorist (over loudspeaker - in english): **Thankyou. You have another minute to surrender yourself before he joins you other three comrades.

Finally Rebecca was able to regain enough composure to make a decision. Shakily she gripped the radio.

**Rebecca (into radio): **I-I'm surrendering myself.

**Misato (over radio):** Don't do that, it's suicide!

**Rebecca (into radio): **T-they've killed three people already... a-and Hyuga's next.

There was a gasp.

**Misato (over radio):** ...stay there.

**Rebecca (into radio):** NOTHING CAN BE GAINED FROM STAYING HERE!

**Misato (over radio):** And everything could be lost if you do go out!

**Rebecca (into radio):** You might not care about everyone in here, but I do...

Misato's protests came clearly from the radio but Rebecca had already left it behind, crawling through the baggage line.

* * *

Knowing that Rebecca wasn't going to respond further Misato dropped the receiver and slumped back into her chair. Memories of Hyuga filled her mind.

**Misato (to herself):** You're wrong you know...

Slowly the woman turned to Shigeru who was starting at her with rapt interest.

**Shigeru (weakly):** What now?

**Misato (softly):** Get commander Fuyutsuki.

**Shigeru (turning to his consoles):** Right away ma'am.

After a few moments Shigeru turned away from his equipment.

**Shigeru: **He's ready.

Misato sighed and turned in the direction of the videocamera beside a videoscreen displaying Fuyutsuki's face.

**Fuyutsuki:** Another development captain?

**Misato:** Yes sir. It appears that the terrorists have begun to execute hostages and the other UN inspector who was hiding has decided to surrender herself.

**Fuyutsuki: **Can this be confirmed?

**Misato: **She told me herself sir.

**Fuyutsuki: **It could be a ploy, she might have already been captured and they are trying to force our hand.

**Misato (irritated):** Sir, we have sat down and done nothing for too long. They've been in there almost six hours now, and now people are dying because of your unwillingness to make a move!

**Fuyutsuki (angered):** Captain, this obsession of yours to storm the building is shattering my faith in your ability to head up field operations at this time.

**Misato: **We're out of time, by shooting hostages they have committed them...

**Fuyutsuki: **Our ther options have not been exhausted, until that time force will not be authorised!

**Misato:** Sir, I request permission to speak to commander Ikari.

**Fuyutsuki: **He is unavailable at this time.

**Misato: **Sir, this is...

**Fuyutsuki: **That's enough captain! Your orders will not change, attack is not yet an option!

Saying that Fuyutsuki's face disappeared from the videoscreen. Misato grunted and bowed her head for several minutes before snapping upright.

**Misato:** We've sat on our hands too long. I want four teams geared up for dynamic assault, and get me the police and SSDF liaison.

**Shigeru:** But ma'am, commander Fuyutsuki...

**Misato (menacingly): **Stuff him.

* * *

**Asuka: **Man, I can't see thing down here. Switch to CT monitor.

The displays through the plug shimmered as the new vision setting took effect, although everything seemed just slightly clearer.

**Asuka:** Even with this I can barely see anything. I'll try ultrasonics... damn, nothing.

**Ritsuko (over radio): **You're only at a depth of one hundred meters, the target is at three hundred.

**Technician (over radio):** Seals looks good, no problems detected. Descending to one fifty meters.

Asuka fidgeted in her seat.

**Asuka (sighing):** My plugsuit feels so sticky. I just want to get out of here and take a cold shower.

**Hikari: **Whimpering out already Asuka?

**Asuka (surprised):** What?! No way!

**Hikari (grinning): **You know what they say; if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen.

Asuka grunted and disabled all incoming communications from Unit zero.

**Technician (over radio):** Descending to one seventy five meters.

* * *

Rebecca entered the security room with another terrorist pointing a gun to her back. Her eyes went wide as she saw the three corpses littering the floor and Hyuga with his forehead resting on a console and a gun pressed to the back of his head.

**Terrorist (in english):** So glad that you could join us miss Simmons. I was starting to get the impression you had fled the building in the inital raid.

**Rebecca: **That's enough you monster. I'm here now, you can let him up.

**Terrorist:** So you speak Japanese, that could have been such a time-saver. Besides your reluctance has already caused the deaths of three people.

**Rebecca: **You killed them!

**Terrorist:** I did not, you killed them by not coming forward, such selfishness...

**Rebecca:** Stop it!

The terrorist regarded Rebecca with mock interest before hauling Hyuga up off the console.

**Terrorist: **You seem to forget you aren't the one in control here!

**Rebecca: **But you said if I came forward no-one else had to die.

**Terrorist (pointing his gun at Hyuga):** Perhaps the offer has changed now.

**Rebecca: **Please... don't!

The man didn't even acknowledge her cry, instead he shot three times,twice in the chest and one in the shoulder. Hyuga dropped to the ground almost instantly, Rebecca tried to rush over to him but was restrained by another terrorist.

**Terrorist:** We're already far past that point. You don't seem to realise that.

**Rebecca (crying again):** Why did you do that?!

**Terrorist (bolstering his gun):** Reality is harsh isn't it?

**Rebecca (crying): **You shot him!

**Terrorist:** Put her with the others.

**Rebecca (crying): **You shot him you bastard!

The terrorist turned back to the control consoles while Rebecca was dragged from the room kicking and screaming.

* * *

**Technician (over radio):** Depth, three hundred meters, everything is nominal.

**Ritsuko (over radio): **Can you detect it Asuka?

Asuka switched through her detection modes while also peering out into the murky depths of the volcano trying to find something that stood out in the dull red surrounding her.

**Asuka: **I don't see anything and nothing is showing up on radar or ultrasound, I don't think thermographics are really an option down here.

**Ritsuko (over radio): **It seems that the lava currents are moving faster than we expected. We're recalculating, standby.

**Asuka (grumbling):** Like I have a choice if I want to sit in this sauna for a little bit longer.

**Ritsuko (over radio): **The new depth has been recalculated at four hundred and fifty meters.

**Asuka: **Are you mad? Submarines don't go that deep!

**Ritsuko (over radio): **Remember Asuka, Evangelion is not like a mere submarine.

**Asuka:** I'm not familiar with crush depth specifications on Eva, so all I have is your word.

**Ritsuko (over radio):** That's all you need Asuka.

**Asuka (sarcastically): **Oh I'm real sure.

**Ritsuko (over radio):** We're reaching the point of no-return Asuka. If you don't make it to the angel in the next ten minutes the operation will be aborted.

**Asuka: **I understand perfectly.

**Asuka (thinking):** It's not like I have a choice on the matter anyway.

* * *

**Police commander: **A dynamic entry isn't very wise captain. There are too many unknowns, the number of terrorists still active, their locations, the status of the hostages and their locations. Basically a dynamic entry from even four different locations would be... messy.

**SSDF liaison:** Additionally on the location of the hostages, if we were to demolish part of the building in order for entry teams to gain access, we have no guarantee that there won't be hostages in front of the wall or door.

**Misato:** Well is there any way to override the airport security system?

**Engineer:** We already considered that, however once the shields come down the system locks out all outside access, disconnecting itself from the network.

**Misato: **Why?

**Engineer: **It's a protocol to avoid tampering with the system. An override can come from any terminal with the right clearance inside however those are located in the security room and selected offices on the third floor.

**Misato: **Is there a roof access?

The Engineer looked at the assembled officals then dug into a bag and retrieved a large blueprint of the airport.

**Engineer (pointing at a spot):** Right here was designated to be a helipad on the main terminal for officals and such, however the idea was recidnded when the budget was cut. But the importantly thing is the stair access from the third floor to the roof is still there, but it's more like a maintenance hatch now for technicians to repair antennas.

**Misato:** Is there a shield that covers it?

**Engineer:** No need, the hatch is two centimeters of steel thick, although it does have remote controlled locks which are certainly closed at the moment.

**Shigeru:** Ma'am, we're getting another radio transmission from inside the airport.

**Misato:** Put it on the speaker.

**Shigeru: **Yes ma'am!

**Terrorist (over radio):** You try our patience.

**Misato:** You are asking for things which cannot be granted.

**Terrorist (over radio): **Not even the truth?

**Misato: **There is not truth to be told. In the year 2000 a giant meteor struck the plan...

**Terrorist (over radio):** How quickly I forget, you're part of NERV, the conspirators. However no doubt the media has already tuned into this frequency and this conversation is being recorded.

Misato scowled.

**Misato:** These transmission have been scrambled, there is no way that anyone without the proper decoders can listen in. And as I said before, there was no cover-up. How could anyone cover up such a major event as Second Impact?

**Terrorist (over radio): **You tell me captain.

**Misato (angered):** Stop asking for things we cannot deliver. There is no way NERV is going to lie to the public to satisfy your own interests.

**Terrorist (over radio):** Not even to humor us? Or are you afraid of the seeds of doubt?

**Misato:** We aren't afraid of you.

**Terrorist (over radio):** Perhaps you should be. Afterall Makoto Hyuga seemed to swallow his fear, it got him killed.

**Misato (furious): **YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITC...

Misato tried to continue her cursing but was restrained by several SSDF officers. Her screams and struggles of protest soon weakened and they released her, she sank to the floor sobbing quietly.

**Police Commander:** I apologise, the actions of captain Katsuragi have been totally inappropriate. However we still have in mind the best interests for the well-being of the hostages. If you continue to kill...

**Terrorist (over radio): **LISTEN TO ME! I want a public confession by NERV of their responsibility in causing Second Impact in twenty minutes or everyone in this airport will die!

**Police Commander: **Surely you...

**Terrorist (over radio):** TWENTY MINUTES!

**Shigeru (looking up):** He's disconnected from the frequency.

**Police Commander:** Get NERV command on the line now.

Shigeru looked at Misato who was sitting in a chair, trying to dry her face with the arm of her jacket. He sighed and turned back to his equipment.

**Shigeru:** Yes sir.

* * *

**Terrorist leader: **Are the charges set?

**Terrorist: **Yes sir. There won't be anything left.

**Terrorist leader:** Then return to your station, airtrans will be here in fifteen.

**Terrorist (saluting):** Yes sir.

Hyuga slowly closed his right eye which had been half open during the conversation. He was rather thankful of the facts that his bodyarmour had saved him from the fatal shots only wounding his shoulder, and that the amour was masking his chest rising and falling.

* * *

**Misato's voice:** You think you can live the rest of your life devoid of human contact?

**Asuka's voice:** Never talking with someone, never touching them or just enjoying their company?

**Hikari's voice:** Never experiencing what opening one's self to another means?

**Shinji:** It means pain.

**Misato's voice:** For who?

**Shinji:** For me.

**Asuka's voice: **That's rather selfish isn't it?

**Shinji:** I also end up hurting others too.

**Hikari's voice: **That isn't your fault Shinji.

**Shinji:** Yes it is, I always ending up hurting someone!

**Toji's voice: **My little sister did. She was crushed under a pile of debris, she survived, but she's been in the hospital ever since.

**Misato's voice:** But you did do some nobel things.

**Shinji:** Is that supposed to make me feel better?

**Asuka's voice:** Of course it should. Afterall everyone looks up to you, you're a pilot!

**Shinji:** But it's because I'm a pilot they look up to me.

The boy slowly raised his head.

**Shinji: **But Misato liked me even though I was a pilot.

**Misato's voice:** I would like it if you didn't have to pilot, but you're our only hope Shinji.

**Shinji: **I know that.

**Asuka's voice:** Isn't that enough?

**Hikari's voice:** What do you want?

**Misato's voice:** What do you want?

**Asuka's voice:** What do you want?

**Shinji:** I...

* * *

**Fuyutsuki:** This operation has been an embarrassment to all who concerned. And now we must face the real possibility that several of the hostages are dead!

**Police Commander:** We understand this sir, however in light of current events wouldn't it be at least feasible to humor them?

**Fuyutsuki: **Completely out of the question!

**Police Commander: **But the tragedy of an attack on a heavily fortified position would be disastrous for both us and the terrorists.

**Fuyutsuki: **They have left us with little option.

**Police Commander:** Except grant their demands.

**Fuyutsuki: **You seem to have a problem comprehending that we cannot give what does not exist.

**Police Commander: **An acknowledgment that Second Impact wasn't caused by a comet? What else could it be, what has anyone got to hide over this?

**Fuyutsuki: **NERV has already lost face accepting responsibility over this entire operation, we do not intend to lose any more.

**Police Commander (sighing): **Understood.

**Fuyutsuki:** Take the elements that captain Katsuragi has setup for you and retake the building before their deadline.

**Police Commander: **Yes sir.

The picture of the Police Commander blinked off the screen, Fuyutsuki turned his head towards the mission clock which reported 5:41:22

**Fuyutsuki:** Get me a live feed of the retrieval operation.

* * *

Asuka looked up nervously as she heard another loud creak resonate through the entry plug.

**Technician (over radio):** Depth, four hundred and fifty meters.

**Ritsuko (over radio):** Can you see the target Asuka?

Asuka once again flipped through her various detection systems.

**Asuka: **I'm picking it up on radar, and now I can see it using ultrasound. Eww is it ever ugly!

**Ritsuko (over radio): **Target confirmed, begin capture.

**Asuka: **Roger.

The Eva reached out with both it's arms which were attached to a large set of what looked like handlebars, slowly it maneuvered the apparatus around the large chrysalis.

**Asuka: **Got it.

**Ritsuko (over radio):** Energising cage.

Asuka grinned savoring her victory when the plug was flooded with error messages.

**Asuka: **What the hell?!

**Ritsuko (over radio): **The calibrations for the energy cage aren't enough to hold the weight, we're recalibrating.

Another creaking of metal being forced to bend inwards made Asuka cringe.

**Asuka (grumbling):** Great, just great.

**Ritsuko (over radio): **This should do it, re-engage capture.

**Asuka: **Everything is okay on this end.

**Technician (over radio):** Re-energising.

The large black egg was surrounded by a dull orange rectangular prism.

**Technician (over radio): **Capture successful. Retrieving the Evangelion.

**Ritsuko (over radio):** Excellent work Asuka.

**Asuka (smirking):** Oh this, this was just a walk in the park. So what did you think of that Horaki?

**Hikari (sarcastically): **Astounding.

**Asuka:** Why thankyou. I know you're really jealous, afterall its one thing to kill an angel, it's an entirely different matter to capture one.

**Hikari:** I'm so sure.

* * *

Hyuga again opened his right eye just enough to get a view of what was happening before him. The pain rippled through his right shoulder but he fought back the pain because he knew that there were more important things at stake. He watched as the terrorist commander typed something at a nearby keyboard before keying his mike and leaving the room. Slowly he trailed his down to his side where his transceiver was located, he mentally cursed as he found that it must have smashed during his fall.

**Hyuga (thinking):** If they're leaving and planning on blowing up the airport soon I only have one chance at this.

The NERV technician staggered to his feet, clutching his right shoulder as a new wave of pain flowed through him. Cautiously he made his way over to a monitor which had 'Security protocols active' displayed across it. With his left hand he reached out and took hold of the mouse and began to work. Soon he had the list of security sectors displayed on the monitor.

**Hyuga (to himself):** I could only open one of these doors to avoid detection, and it has to be one out of the way. But then, how are the assault teams supposed to know about it?

He quickly scanned the possible entryways until he found one which looked promising. A creak from the outside made the man jump slightly, but only served to spur his work on.

**Hyuga (to himself):** It's the perfect position for a tactical entry, no-one to watch it and almost direct access into the building all all the required facilities.

He moved the mouse and clicked on the rooftop entryway and selected unlock from list of options. He also mentally thanked the terrorist hacker who had already accessed all the system gateways requiring passwords and opened them, but more importantly he forgot to seal the sensitive ones again, like security.

**Hyuga (thinking):** I just hope we think the same way Misato.

* * *

  
Misato watched absently as the black clad tactical assault teams boarded waiting helicopters.

**Misato:** So it's come to this then.

Shigeru upon hearing Misato's voice turned in his chair.

**Shigeru:** Did you say something ma'am?

**Misato: **No, continue with the operation.

**Shiger: **Roger.

The woman cast her eyes over the monitor which she had conferred with Fuyutsuki with.

**Misato (thinking):** Did it take Hyuga's sacrifice to tell commander Fuyutsuki the time to move, or was it something more?

A tear rolled down her cheek.

**Misato (whispering):** Hyuga...

**Shigeru:** Assault teams are lifting off.

Both NERV members looked up as the four blackhawks roared overhead, heading towards the airport's main terminal.

* * *

**Technician (over radio):** Passing one seventy five meters.

Asuka grinned and leaned back into her chair, everything had gone to plan perfectly more or less. Even the creaks didn't phase her anymore, afterall she was the great and invincible Asuka Langly Sorhyu and nothing could go wrong for her. When something did.

**Technician (over radio):** Energy dissipation from the target has ceased.

**Asuka:** What?

**Technician (over radio):** Internal stress is increasing on the cage.

**Ritsuko (over radio):** It's hatching, abort the capture, abort the capture!

**Asuka: **Scheisse!

Asuka leaned forward and saw a massive black shape trying to break through the energy barrier, she quickly pulled back on her control levers commanding the Eva to release the cage. She watched as the cage sunk out of sight.

**Technician (over radio):** Cage compromised, the angel is free.

**Ritsuko (over radio):** Mission change Asuka, prepare to engage the target.

**Asuka (surprised):** What? Down here? I have no maneuverability, less than desirable conditions...

**Ritsuko (over radio):** Or would you prefer plan B which involved a payload of N2 mines causing the volcano to explode and collapse in on itself??

**Asuka (annoyed):** Roger.

Unsheathing her progressive knife Asuka looked around in the murky environment for any sign of the angel.

**Asuka: **I can't even see the damn thing, how can I fi... ahhhh!

The Evangelion tried to block the angel's sudden forward attack but the angel lashed out with it's tentacles knocking the Eva's arms back while it bit down on the facemask of the Hazmat suit the Eva was wearing. Reflexively Asuka ordered the Eva to plunge the progressive knife into the top of the angel's head hoever the knife merely scraped along the angel's hide.

**Technician (over radio):** It just... how can it open it's mouth in molten lava?

**Ritsuko (over radio): **Being exposed to this environment must have altered it's molecular structure, it carapace has mutated to deal with stress placed upon it.

**Asuka: **Which means the progressive knife is as useless as a pair of chopsticks against this angel. In this environment anyway.

The girl ordered the Eva to kick with both it's feet finally dislodging the angel which quickly swam away.

Asuka thought for a moment then grinned.

**Asuka: **Of course. Quick, get me to the surface as soon as possible!

**Ritsuko (over radio):** Asuka we have no alternative here, you have to defeat the angel or we have to resort to the backup plan.

**Asuka: **This is part of my plan. Just get me up there quick!

* * *

**Shigeru: **Assault teams alpha, bravo and charlie have rappelled onto the building and are proceeding to the hatch. Team delta is holding back until area is secured. Wait... please repeat that sir... ma'am we have a new situation.

**Misato (sitting up): **What is it?

The other officals closed in as Shigeru swiveled in his chair.

**Shigeru: **It seems the roof access hatch is unlocked and the stairwell is clear.

**Police Commander:** A trap?

**Shigeru: **Negative, no tangos in visual range.

**Misato: **Hyuga!

**Police Commander: **What?

**Misato: **Hyuga knew we would try for a rooftop access, he must have unlocked the door before he was...

**Police Commander:** Captain, I'm sure that lieutenant Hyuga did all that he could but do you really think he did that?

**Misato: **I do.

**Shigeru: **Team alpha is securing the nearby offices, team beta is heading towards the security station while charlie is holding at the stairwell entrance. No tangos is visual range.

* * *

Hyuga kept his eyes closed and tried to shallow his breathing as he heard a large number of soft footsteps coming towards him. He tensed up as he heard several people enter the room.

**Voice 1 (quietly): **Check them.

**Voice 2 (quietly): **Dead.

**Voice 3 (quietly): **Dead.

**Voice 4 (quietly): **Dead.

Hyuga felt a presence beside him which was then replaced by the sensation of two fingers wiggling under the neck of his fatigues and pressing against his neck.

**Voice 5 (quietly):** This one is alive.

Positive that whoever had entered the room wasn't part of the terrorist cadre which had siezed the airport Hyuga slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of five men all dressed in black with SSDF markings on their tactical gear.

**Voice 5: **He's coming around sir.

Another man with captain's markings on his fatigues knelt down beside Hyuga.

**Captain: **Who are you?

Huyga: Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga of NERV.

**Captain:** We received reports you were killed lieutenant.

**Hyuga: **They were bad shots.

**Captain: **Are you injured?

**Hyuga:** The bodyarmour took most of it but they hit me in the shoulder, I'm bleeding but not badly.

**Captain: **What can you tell me?

**Hyuga: **I killed two of them, there must be at least another four on the ground floor with the other hostages. Their leader also spoke of plans to blow up the airport and everyone in it.

**Captain: **Any idea on the location of the terrorists or their explosives?

**Hyuga: **No idea.

The SSDF captain nodded and pressed against a receiver placed in his ear.

**Captain (into radio):** Team alpha reporting. We have secured the third floor and have total control over the terminal security systems. We have also located lieutenant Makoto Hyuga who is still alive but injured, he reports that at least four terrorists are still active and that they have planted explosives inside the terminal.

The man listened for a few moments before standing up and unslinging his rifle.

**Captain (into radio): **Teams beta and charlie regroup at security station.

* * *

**Shigeru: **Third floor has been secured, they've taken control of the security station. There are three bodies, all UN inspectors... wait, they found Hyuga...

Misato leaned forward and unconsciously crossed her fingers.

**Shigeru: **He's alive!

Everyone in the command area began talking amongst themselves while Misato exhaled, releasing her pent up breath and smiled at Shigeru who smiled back.

**Shigeru:** Hyuga also reports that the terrorists are planning to destroy the terminal in the next ten minutes!

**Misato: **What?!

**Shigeru: **That's what has been relayed.

**Police Commander: **They're going to commit suicide?

**Shigeru:** I don't think so sir, I have an inbound aircraft which is ignoring any transmissions.

**SSDF liaison: **We can't shoot it down, not over a populated area.

**Police Commander: **And if we did, the terrorists might get desperate.

**Misato: **Don't be so sure about that.

**Police Commander:** What do you mean captain?

**Misato:** They expect to get out of this alive, they're not going kill themselves.

**Police Commander:** So what are you proposing?

**Misato:** We use team delta to seize control of the aircraft and wait for them.

**Police Commander: **You can't be serious, we could be giving them a clear getaway.

**Misato:** So place snipers at strategic positions if delta fails if it makes you feel comfortable.

**Police Commander: **They will no doubt use hostages as human shields if they have to walk out to the helicopter.

Misato: Then we either try to take them by force now, or we surprise them later.

The officals inside the command area all gave Misato a hard look before relenting one by one.

**Misato: **I'm glad you all see it that way, divert delta to sneak up on the helicopter as it lands. Alpha and beta should stage a diversion in order to direct the terrorists attention away from helicopter.

**Police Commander: **This is highly risky captain.

**Misato:** Risky is what NERV does.

* * *

**Captain:** We have new orders, we are to stage a diversionary assault in order to give team delta enough time to commandeer the terrorists escape vehicle. This will be a red light situation, no-one is to fire unless fired upon. Charlie team will remain here to protect lieutenant Hyuga and the security station.

The man then held up one finger and pointed to the left side of the staircase, the members of team alpha formed up into a single file column on the far left. He then held up two fingers and pointed to the right side of the staircase where team bravo formed up the same as team alpha. The captain then took up lead position in front of team alpha and pumped his fist forward, both teams began to creep forward in formation down the stairs.

* * *

  
**Terrorist:** It's been confirmed. Airtrans has set down thirty meters from gate three, engines running. No-one has opposed it's landing, although there is an SSDF helicopter set in orbit around the terminal.

**Terrorist leader:** It is of no consequence, our greatest threat will be snipers which will no doubt set up in the area to shoot us as soon as they get a clean line of sight. So let us begin our transition towards the aircraft. Ikuto open gate three blast doors.

**Terrorist 2:** Yes sir.

As the man began to climb the stairs ten men all dressed in black and hidden behind facemasks and helmets popped up along the railing of the second floor, each holding a sub machine gun.

**Captain: **Freeze! This is SSDF special operations. Lay down your arms and surrender peacefully.

Each terrorist took several steps back in shock and quickly hid themselves behind several other scared people while the SSDF soldiers kept following them with their weapons.

**Terrorist leader:** You are in no position to order us to do anything. Afterall your weapons do not carry enough power to penetrate our amour in a single shot and we also have our 'extra' protection here.

The man placed his rifle's muzzle against the temple of a woman who was crying to herself.

**Terrorist leader:** Lay down your weapons and be so kind to open the gate three blast doors for us.

**Captain:** I cannot comply with your request. I will ask you again to put your weapons down and surrender peacefully, you are running out of options quickly.

**Terrorist leader:** NO! YOU are the ones running out of options, my one is out there. Now let us through or people will die!

**Captain (whispering into radio):** Is delta setup yet?

**Shigeru (over radio):** Negative, two minutes at most.

The SSDF captain swore under his breath and gripped his gun tighter.

**Captain: **Command has given you passage. I will send two of my men up to the security station to comply with your request.

**Terrorist leader: **Thankyou for your cooperation.

With a quick hand signal the furthest two soldiers retreated slowly back up the stairs. While the terrorist commander smirked beneath his facemask.

* * *

**Technician (over radio):** Passing fifty meters.

**Asuka:** It's coming back!

The angel swam directly towards the Evangelion which could only dangle helplessly from it's lifeline as it was dragged towards the surface.

**Asuka:** Releasing diving weights!

The buckle which kept a belt of weights connected around the Eva's midsection blew apart releasing the Eva which floated upwards several meters, just enough for the angel to pass harmlessly underneath before it leveled out again. Not being able to turn around Asuka could only hope that the angel was circling around for another attempt but a loud crash from behind her confirmed her fears.

**Asuka: **Ahhhh it's bitten my ass, I can't fight it like this!

**Ritsuko (over radio): **Just hold on, twenty meters to go!

**Asuka: **IT'S GETTING THROUGH, HURRY UP!

**Technician (over radio):** Ten seconds to surface, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero!

The Eva now hanging in the air, suspended by it's drop cables began to kick and thrash furiously trying to dislodge the angel but getting nowhere, in a last ditch attempt the Eva reached behind with it's pincer hands.

**Asuka: **I can't get it... I... yes!

Finally the Eva's left arm pincer clamped down on one of the angel's tentacles and pulled hard. Noticing that something seemed to be attacking it the angel relinquished it's hold on the Eva's backside allowing Asuka to pull the angel around to face her front. Seeing another large part of bodymass to cling to the angel clamped it's mouth down on the Eva's chest and began to tear at the protective suit once again.

**Asuka: **Got you now you bastard.

The Eva brought the progressive knife in it's right pincer up as high as it could reach and plunged it down on the angel's head, this time the blade pierced the angel's hide and the creature immediately let go of the Eva and let out a piercing shriek as Asuka dug the knife in further. The angel tried to wiggle away from the Eva but Asuka had it firmly gripped with the Eva's left hand and even brought the Eva's knees up to cup the underneath of the angel.

**Asuka: **DIE DAMN YOU!

As the angel writhed around in Asuka's grasp the setup supports began to whine and buckle under the weight.

**Ritsuko (over radio): **Oh god, the supports were only designed with the Eva's weight in mind, it can't hold this much longer!

Hikari watched mortified as one by one the erected supports began to crumple inwards until one seemed to be lifting out of the ground.

**Hikari: **Oh no!

The girl ordered her Eva forward which then planted it's foot on the support to hold it in place. She then looked to her right to see another support being slowly torn from the ground. Without thinking she dove towards the support and clamped her hands over the support holding it in place while holding the first in with her Eva's feet.

**Hikari (straining):** Hurry it up Asuka, I can only hold these two in place!

**Asuka: **I'm trying dammit! DIE!

With renewed vigor Asuka dug the progressive knife along the angel's head until it opened it's mouth to shriek again and then she saw the dull red orb inside it's mouth. Knowing this was her last chance before the crange supporting her collapsed Asuka pulled the knife from the angel's head and jammed it into the angel's mouth, piercing the core directly. Asuka turned her head from the bright orange sparks which shot from the angel's mouth until it's struggles weakened.

**Hikari:** ASUKA IT'S GOING TO GO!

Asuka had only enough time to look up before the supports buckled inwards and broke off, everything slowed to a fraction as Asuka watched the sky disappear, sinking back into the molten sea. The girl hung her head in defeat as she traveled downwards, she had won but at a terrible cost, yet she felt strangely at peace. That was until her descent was stopped by a sudden jerk, then she began to rise slowly.

**Asuka (confused):** What the hell?

A communication box opened up in the bottom left of Asuka's screen.

**Hikari (straining):** Just because we lost the crane doesn't mean I can do it the old fashioned way, if only you and your Eva didn't weigh so much though.

Asuka tried to restrain a laugh as the tension and adrenaline seeped out of her, but couldn't.

**Asuka: **Just don't drop me fumble fingers.

* * *

**Shigeru (over radio):** Delta is ready, let them go.

**Captain (into radio): **Roger. Open gate three blast doors.

**Soldier (over radio):** Affirmative.

The terrorists turned their attention towards a loud clanking sound which was the heavy blast doors retracting back into ready positions.

**Terrorist leader: **Thankyou for being so cooperative, we shall take our leave now.

Each of the four men began pushing a group of three hostages each who all had their hands tied to their partners, forming a small shield.

**Captain (into radio):** They're going out now. Four tangos, each holding three hostages, many are UN delegates.

**Shigeru (over radio): **Copy. Secure ground floor and see to the rest of the hostages. Do not engage the terrorists, repeat do not engage.

**Captain (into radio):** Roger.

* * *

**Soldier 1 (over radio): **Delta here, I can see four groups exiting the terminal. One is female and has NERV markings on her uniform.

**Shigeru (sighing): **Maya's alive.

Misato nodded and gave a quick smile in Shigeru's direction.

**Soldier (over radio): **I count five other persons with UN formal attire on, there are six other civilians. They are now forming into a column, the hostages are being placed to the west of the targets. They are throwing objects towards us!

**Shigeru (into radio):** Grenades?

**Soldier 1 (over radio):** Smoke grenades. Visibility has been severely reduced.

**Soldier 2 (over radio):** This is high-ground one, we have negative sightings on tangos, repeat no shot.

**Misato: **Then it's all up to delta then.

**Shigeru (into radio):** Weapons free delta, you are clear to engage once they board the helicopter.

**Soldier 1 (over radio): **Copy, weapons free.

* * *

**Soldier 1: **Green light people.

The two soldiers in the cockpit watched anxiously as they could just make out the small convoy of people moving towards them. Another soldier hung onto the side of the waiting aircraft while two other soldiers took positions on the far side of the helicopter ready to move into a flanking pattern.

**Terrorist leader (thinking):** Nought without it's losses, but then Kenji and Ryo were dead weight anyway.

He smiled briefly then prodded his captives moving them along faster, he could feel the heavy breeze the helicopter was generating as it's rotors spun around at half power.

**Terrorist leader (calling out):** Mission accomplished!

The soldier on the door nodded while the faux pilot and observer each gave the thumbs up.

Slowly the terrorists formed the hostages into a crude line in front of the sliding door on the side of the helicopter then climbed inside while still training their guns on their backs. Feeling secure enough each of the terrorists removed their helmets and facemasks and laughed together.

**Terrorist leader: **Arm charges.

**Terrorist 1 (working on remote control):** Armed.

**Soldier 1:** Freeze! SSDF special forces, drop your weapons!

The two soldiers spun around in their places aiming semi automatic pistols at the terrorists while the doorman produced his own pistol and was quickly joined by the two remain black clad soldiers toting their sub machine guns. One of the terrorists scooped his rifle from his lap and tried to take aim but was quickly dispatched by two shots to the head, two other terrorists brought their guns up and got quick bursts off before also being taken out by the soldiers. The hostages by then were already sprawled out face down on the tarmac trying to crawl away from the gunfire.

**Soldier 1: **Put you hands behind your head!

The terrorist leader knowing that he was beaten slowly raised his hands and put them behind his head.

**Soldier 1: **Sieze that remote!

The doorman carefully inched towards the remote control while keeping his weapon trained on the terrorist, finally he quickly scooped up the transmitter and jumped back to a safe distance.

**Soldier 2: **Sir, two hostages have been hit.

**Soldier 1 (into radio): **Situation under control, three tangos down, one captured, two hostages have been hit, requesting medical assistance.

**Shigeru (over radio):** Copy, medical team is being dispatched. Good job.

**Soldier 1: **Shut this thing down.

The soldier posing as the observer nodded and cut the power to the engines, the high pitched sound of the helicopters engines quickly died off. The soldiers then disembarked to check the hostages while several military and emergency vehicles sped out onto the tarmac.

**Terrorist leader: **You know this isn't over, not by a long shot. It goes deeper than you think.

**Soldier 1 (growling):** Tell it to interrogation.

* * *

**Ritsuko:** I'm surprised at both of you. Asuka your theory plain and simple, I can't believe that I didn't think of it.

**Asuka (grinning):** Well it's simple, something that thrives in heat will more than likely become brittle in a cooler environment, like freezing metal which makes it brittle.

**Ritsuko: **True, and Hikari, your actions gave Asuka needed time to finish the operation. Not only that but saved her life in the end.

Asuka's expression turned sour.

**Hikari (blushing):** I did what I had to. Afterall we might not get along, but I wasn't ready to stand by and watch Asuka sink into that abyss again.

The girl turned towards Asuka who was more shocked than bitter after hearing her thoughts.

**Hikari: **What do you say Asuka, teammates?

**Asuka: **Sure, why not?

**Ritsuko: **Well now with that settled, how about you two go get cleaned up? Full debriefing in half an hour.

**Asuka: **Awww man.

**Ritsuko: **We could always start the debriefing now if you'd like.

**Asuka (grumbling): **Half an hour will be fine.

Asuka stormed off with Hikari in tow, although she was trying to hold back a giggle.

**Asuka: **Don't even think about it!

**Hikari (giggling):** O-of course n-not!

* * *

**Shigeru:** Are you okay Maya?

The woman shivered and wrapped her arms around her body while Shigeru placed a blanket over her shoulders. They both sat in the back of an ambulance starting at all the emergency lights blinking on and off in the late evening.

**Maya (shakily):** I-I... will be, t-thankyou.

**Shigeru:** I... was really worried about you Maya.

She blushed slightly but leant her head against's Shigeru's shoulder. Not knowing what to do Shigeru kept looking straight ahead.

**Shigeru:** I'm really glad you're okay.

**Maya (sighing):** So am I

The two shared a nervous laugh.

* * *

Hyuga strained to look up from his horizontal position on the stretcher but the cervical collar the paramedics had placed on him made that task close to impossible.

**Voice: **Hyuga?

Hyuga knew straight away who the owner of the voice was.

**Hyuga:** R-Rebecca?

The woman walked up to the stretcher draped in a thick blanket. Her face was streaked with tears and she had a bruise on her left cheek, other than that she seemed fine. Both remained silent for several moments.

**Hyuga:** I-I'm sorry I scared you.

**Rebecca: **You did what you had to do. It was very brave of you.

She made sure no-one was looking before leaning down and putting her lips right next to his ear.

**Rebecca: **But when you're better, I am going to slap you so hard for doing that.

Hyuga gulped while Rebecca let a small smile form on her face.

**Rebecca: **Get better soon okay, I still need a NERV escort.

**Hyuga: **Y-yes ma'am.

**Rebecca: **I have to go now. I'll come see you sometime.

**Hyuga: **Okay.

Misato had been watching from the cab of a HummVee only several meters from the ambulance Hyuga was lying next to, she had wanted to leap out of the vehicle and tell him what she had felt when she heard the report that he was dead and the joy she felt when they said he was alive. But the UN woman had beaten her to it, she startled herself by actually feeling jealousy about the exchange she had just witnessed. She pressed her hand against the glass of the window.

**Misato (whispering):** Hyuga, I'm glad you're alive.

She turned away away from the scene and folded her arms.

**Misato: **Lets get out of here.

**Driver:** Yes ma'am.

* * *

**Gendo: **So both operations had a successful completion?

**Fuyutsuki:** It wasn't exactly a happy ending on either account. The terrorists situation ended with three UN inspectors dead and several other hostages wounded. We are staving off any UN task forces to investigate the incident.. for the moment. As for our attempts at capturing a live angel, the process had to be aborted and we almost lost the Eva in the attempt, however the angel was destroyed.

**Gendo: **It is a sufficient resolution.

**Fuyutsuki:** But a costly one. NERV has lost face on both situations, plus the damage dealt to both property and personnel.

**Gendo:** We still exist, it is sufficient.

* * *

Rei sat listlessly as walls of glowing binary numbers flowed in front of her. Suddenly her head perked up and she waved once stopping the scrolling.

**Rei:** Sandaphalon file. It has been deleted and another has been put in it's place... by Gendo Ikari.

The girl waved her hand again and the code began to scroll once again.

**Rei: **This is all wrong, all of it. Something is amiss...

She continued looking along the seemingly endless columns of binary digits until she ordered them to stop again.

**Rei: **All the Sithe level records have been changed. This does not make sense...

Her eyes narrowed.

**Rei: **Project Yansa... stable?!

* * *

Misato slowly drew up to Shinji's hospitable room. Softly she knocked on the doorframe but heard no reply.

**Misato (softly): **Shinji?

The woman received no reply.

Against her better judgment Misato reached out to press the button which would open the door.

* * *

Shinji looked at his double who was standing before him. He wasn't sure how long they had been like that, but it had been an agonizing wait for him.

**Shinji 2:** If you don't reach out to her, you will lose her.

Shinji took a step back in amazement, his double had either read his mind or something more.

**Shinji:** Misato?

**Shinji 2:** Misato, Asuka, Hikari... everyone. But your first step is with Misato.

That Shinji had not been thinking or expecting.

**Shinji:** But if I try, she could hurt me.

**Shinji 2: **If you do not try you can never truly live. Pain is part of living. Don't you want to live?

**Shinji:** I-I do.

The faux Shinji then began to fade from the boy's sight, Shinji ran forward and reached out to grab his arm but his hand passed right through the other boy as if he was made of air.

**Shinji 2 (fading):** Then tell her what she means to you. There is no use hiding from her.

**Shinji: **Wait!

**Shinji 2 (fading):** Tell her.

Shinji bolted upright startling Misato who was settling into a chair next to his bed.

**Shinji:** Wait!

**Misato (confused):** Shinji?

Shinji stared at the front of the room for several moments before turning his head to meet Misato's curious gaze, he blushed.

**Shinji:** I... it must have been... a bad dream.

'If you don't reach out to her, you will lose her' Shinji blinked.

**Misato (feeling Shinji's forehead):** Are you sure you're okay? You're not running a fever.

**Shinji: **I-I'm fine. I've just had a lot to think about.

**Misato:** Oh, I have too. Want to talk about it?

**Shinji (blushing): **W-well it's just... I realised I haven't been very open with any of you, I don't think I even forgave myself for thinking the worst about you.

**Misato: **Shinji, I thought we talked about this.

**Shinji: **W-we did, but I still must have thought the worst of you, i-in the back of my mind that is. Like I didn't trust you.

**Misato:** Shinji...

**Shinji: **When I first came to Tokyo-3, I didn't expect I would experience anything like this. But you know... I'm glad I did.

For the first time in weeks Shinji Ikari smiled, Misato was stunned at first but soon found herself smiling back. She reached forward and grabbed Shinji in a gentle hug.

**Shinji (whispering): **I forgive you Misato.

**Misato (softly): **I forgive you too Shinji.

* * *

**Asuka: **I still don't see what we're doing here.

**Hikari: **Shinji might be awake now, don't you at least want to say hi?

Asuka was going to let another taunt loose when she stopped.

**Asuka (arrogantly): **Maybe he caught wind of my victory.

**Hikari (sighing):** Of course Asuka.

**Asuka: **Well it...

**Hikari:** Shhh... I can hear voices in there.

Both girls placed their ears against the door.

**Hikari (whispering):** That's captain Katsuragi isn't it?

**Asuka (whispering):** I think I have a better way of finding out.

**Hikari (whispering): **No, don't.

Despite Hikari's protests Asuka opened the door to Shinji's room to find Shinji sitting up in bed talking with Misato who was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

**Asuka:** See, much better!

Hikari groaned as she walked into the room behind Asuka.

**Misato: **Hi you two. I've read the preliminary report on your magmadiving operation.

**Asuka (shocked): **They called it operation magmadiver?! Geeze you guys can't come up with good names or anything?!

**Hikari:** Um, captain Katsuragi...

**Misato:** Misato.

**Hikari: **Um, miss Misato... why weren't you commanding the operation?

**Misato: **I, ahh had some other NERV matters which I was already assigned to.

**Asuka: **But you're operations director, what's more important than an angel attack I ask you?!

**Misato:** Asuka, it's not as simple as that.

**Asuka (sarcastically):** Fate of the world, paperwork, fate of the world... paperwork, the choice is so hard!

**Misato (annoyed):** Asuka...

**Asuka:** So did you heard about my latest triumph then Shinji?

**Shinji: **Well... Misato told me that you beat the angel. That was pretty impressive.

Asuka's grin gave way to a slight smile but she quickly covered it up.

**Asuka (smirking):** And...

**Shinji: **That Hikari saved you by pulling you out of the volcano by your support cables.

Asuka punched a part of Shinji's mattress which made the boy inch up to the top of his bed just in case she thought of making direct physical contact.

**Asuka: **AUGH! They tell that part in the greatest detail!

**Shinji (thinking): **Reaching out to Asuka seems hazardous to my well-being. Can really trust even myself on that one?

While Asuka began to rant off by herself while Shinji tried in vain to calm her down, Misato turned to Hikari.

**Misato:** So I take it that you two aren't mortal enemies anymore.

**Hikari: **Well I wouldn't call it that, more like we'll try and keep it professional at NERV and stuff. As for outside NERV I'm not so sure.

**Misato:** Maybe she'll come around.

Hikari looked over at Asuka who had Shinji by the scruff of his hospital gown.

**Hikari: **Um, maybe.

**Asuka: **Well at least with this over I don't think another angel will rear it's ugly head for at least another few weeks, which means Okinowa!

**Hikari: **Ah, Asuka.

**Asuka: **What?

**Hikari: **We're Eva pilots, we can't leave the city in case of an emergency.

**Asuka (dumbfounded):** Wha...

**Misato: **Those are priority orders.

**Asuka (furious): **WHAT?! WHAT IDIOT DECIDED THAT?

**Misato (sighing):** This one.

**Asuka:** WHUNDERBAR!

-----------------------------

****Omake****

The buckle which kept a belt of weights connected around the Eva's midsection blew apart releasing the Eva which floated upwards several meters, just enough for the angel to pass harmlessly underneath before it leveled out again. Not being able to turn around Asuka could only hope that the angel was circling around for another attempt but a loud crash from behind her confirmed her fears.

**Asuka: **Ahhhh it's bitten my ass! THATS IT, I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS SORT OF ABUSE! GET MY LAWYER!

Suddenly a man in a blue suit with slicked back brown hair appeared at the top of the volcano and leaned over.

**Lawyer:** Lionel Hutz, attorney at law.

The angel had no idea what was going on so it stopped it's assault.

**Lionel:** You do realise that you are committing sexual harassment by grabbing my client's backside?

**Asuka:** He's biting it!

**Lionel:** Well that's even worse I'm afraid. I'm going to have to issue you with this.

The lawyer removed a piece of paper from his briefcase and dropped it into the volcano, the angel lashed out a tentacle and grabbed the small A4 sheet.

**Lionel:** That's a summons. We'll see you in cout next week sir. Until then I'm issuing a restraining order, you have to keep at a distance of at least four hundred meters from miss Sohryu's buttocks and erm... the rest of her. Good day.

The angel sported a massive sweatdrop before relinquishing it's hold on unit two and slinking back into the lava.

**Asuka (snorting):** Pervert angels, as if baka-Shinji wasn't enough!

****Omake 2 (By Seph Khan)****

(*Hikari and Asuka are sitting outside the operating theatre, fresh from their victory over the 8th Angel. They are waiting for Shinji to come out of surgery*) 

**Hikari: **Do you think Shinji will be okay? 

**Asuka: **Of course! The Baka only has to have his appendix out! And Dr Akagi is doing the operation herself. He'll be fine! 

**Hikari: **She must have studied a Double Major at university. That must have been real hard, even for a genius like her... (*Misato walks into the hallway and goes up to them*) 

**Misato: **What are you to on about?

**Hikari: **Just talking about Dr Akagi. How she must have studied Medicine and Comp Sci at Uni... 

**Misato:** Huh? I remember her doing a computer one, but I'm sure the other major was in horticulture. Or something like that... 

**Hikari: **(*look of horror on her face*) Then... (*Opens the theatre doors. Inside is what remains of Shinji. Blood is splattered all over the walls, and various body organs are strewn across the floor. Ritsuko has opened up Shinji's skull case with a hacksaw and has attached two leads from her laptop into what is left of his brain. She is typing away furiously on the keyboard, and is using his empty skull case as a ash tray*) 

**Ritsuko:** Damn CPU... still won't give me a signal! What kind of OS did they load into him, anyway? 

**Misato:** RITSUKO!!! 

**Ritsuko:** Huh? (*Looks up from screen*) Oh, it's you. Before you ask, no, I don't have any beer. Go pester Hyuuga... 

**Misato: **What have you done!!! (*Ritsuko groans*) 

**Ritsuko: **(*Whining*) Well, I keep on telling them I'm a Doctor of Computer Science, not Medicine! But do they ever listen? No!!! 

**Misato:** But you... how could you.. 

**Ritsuko:** (*sighing*) Yeah, I know... it's my fault... 

**Asuka:** Of course it's your bloody fault!!! 

**Ritsuko:** I knew I shouldn't have lied on my resume in the first place...

Episode 9 coming soon:

"A power outage in the GeoFront? Is this the work of the latest angel or something much more sinister?"

Any comments and criticisms are welcome.

Writer/Storyboard: Les Robb aka Rion (rion@dingoblue.net.au)

Storyboard/Editing: KoalaKiller (Evadu01@aol.com)

Editing: Jonathan Gaters (katarnx2b@netzero.net)

NOTE:

Tangos - A term given to enemy units/forces

Dynamic - An assault style which incorporates distracting and dazzling the enemy with loud noises and bright lights while rushing forward.

Stealth - An assault style which revolves around not being detected by enemy forces.

Other notes:

Mein Gott it's done. If my apologies could be converted to html they would be longer than this document! I also realise that this episode was more of a focus on the terrorist situation rather than anything to do with an Eva situation, but rest assured all the projects (chapters) are linked and this happened for a reason. It is my hope that my next chapters won't take as long but I can't make promises I don't know if I can keep.

And thanks be to my pre-readers:

Worldmage drahcir_j@hotmail.com

Ken Stokes pariah-00@juno.com

Silencer mays@one.net.au

Seph Khan sephirothkhan@hotmail.com

Sarevock antoniogalvan@usa.net

Rugle s369520@student.uq.edu.au

Greywolfe mdt02@uow.edu.au

And all the members of the Evangelion Fanfiction mailing list.

Disclaimer:

Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned and copyrighted by Gainax, all characters used from that series as well as familiar plot links and scenarios. All names are (TM) and (C) by their respective owners.


End file.
